Terra Master
by Oximore
Summary: UA. Le peuple des elfes dryades est tyranisé depuis des siecles par les elfes silvestres, mais que se passe t'il donc lorsque, dans un contexte troublé, un jeune demidryade est fait prisonnier par les silvestres? reposte d'anciens chapitres merci ffnet!
1. Chapter 1

**Nom de l'auteur**: Oximore

**E-mail**: blood-stonehotmail.fr

**Titre de la fic**: Terra Master

**Résumé**: Oula, alors Harry est un demi elfes dryade qui va par hazard rencontré un prince elfe silvestre des plus arrogant avec il va être plus où moins obligé de s'allier pour échapper à un Tom Marvolo Riddle plus libidineux que jamais aidé par sa mère et les Weasley, chef des dryades, la fée Hermione, le vampire Sirius, ect...

**Personnages**: Ceux de J.K.Rowling et tout les autres sont de mon petit cerveau, dont pas touche sans autorisation!!!

**Couples**: DragoXHarry, GinnyXHarry, SiriusXRemus et bien d'autres. ;-)

**Rating**: sans doute du NC-17 (M) mais comme d'habitude c'est pas pour tout de suite (c'est même pour dans très très longtemps lol).

**Slash**: oui

**Genre**: aventure, fantasy et romance, c'est un UA (univers alternatif) donc beaucoup de modifications par rapport à l'histoire de J.K.Rowling mis à par les persos et leur liens (même s'il sont revu à ma manière).

**Disclamer**: Nouvelle tragique, les personnages ne son pas à moi sauf quelques un. Attention, pour ceux qui connaissent j'utilise également dans cette fic des citations et des termes tirés de la série de romans Dune de Frank Herbert (absolument géniale). Mais l'histoire est de moi.

**Note : **Je suis à la recherche d'une courageuse bêta-lectrice pour cette fic, si quelqu'un se sent près à assumer ce boutot titanesque se serait avec un plaisir sans non au vu de ma nullité en orthographe!

* * *

**TERRA MASTER.**

* * *

**Chapitre1: La grande tempête.**

* * *

Harry, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux parcouraient la forêt de Malkouth, forêt des elfes dryades, à la recherche d'une licorne depuis plusieurs jours.

Les Vestales du clan avaient annoncé l'arrivée dans peu de temps d'une grande tempête et le chef du clan, l'elfe dryade Weasley avait décidé de les envoyé en mission afin d'annoncer la nouvelle à toute les créature magique qui se trouvaient au Nord de la frontière avec la foret de Kether, la forêt des elfes silvestres, le clan elfique dominant des territoires de Muyao, le grand territoire elfique.

Ils avaient déjà prévenus toutes les créatures vivant sur ce territoire, les hamadryades, les peuples ailés, les satires avaient été prévenus -le moment le plus angoissant avait sans aucuns doutes été celui chez les satires, Harry, Ginny et les autres se demandant si les satires qui les somptemplaient avec concupiscence n'allait pas se concerter pour leur sauter dessus. Il ne leur restaient plus que les licornes à prévenir.

Comme à chaque hiver, les tempêtes de neige allaient revenir pour dévaster la forêt.

Personne ne pouvait survivre dans une tempête, elle était trop violente, tros dangereuse. Lorsqu'elle se déclanchait, la seul solution était de se terrer sour une des énormes racine des arbres gigantesque de la forêt.

Rapides et légers, les quatre elfes dryades avançat dans la neige qui recouvrait tout, bien au chaud dans leur tunique _lamed,_ qui leur permettait de garder au maximum toute la chaleur de leur corps. Ils portaient en plus de cela de grandes capes de fourrure qui achevaient de les protéger du froid glaciale qui préscédaient les tempêtes.

-Mais où peuvent bien être passé ces foutues licornes!!! ruminait Ron en observant à droite et à gauche pour ne voir que l'immensité blanche de la forêt.

Ginny secoua sa cheveulure flamboyante -comme l'étaient celles de toutes les elfes dryades- et laissa échappé un rire cristallin.

-Ron, tu sais bien que les licornes n'aiment pas les gens bruyants! De plus elles ne se laisse jamais approché par les humains!

-Vraiment? Demanda Harry de sa voix flutée où perçait l'inquiétude. Je n'aurais peut être pas dû venir alors...

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, dirent les jumeaux, tu sais bien que les licornes t'ont toujours accepté! De plus, Ron est bien plus bruyant que toi, c'est à ce demandé si ce n'est pas plutôt lui le sang mélé!

Ron devint très rouge et bougonna quelques chose qui ressemblait à des reproches. Harry se rapprocha de lui avec sa légèreté habituelle et posa son bras autour des épaules de son ami.

-Ne les écoute pas! Lui dit-il de sa voix chantante à l'accent étrange. Tu sais bien qu'ils ne disent cela que pour t'ennuyer! Ils ne ratent jamais une occasion!

Un sourire vint éclairé le beau visage sans taches de rousseur de Ron et il hocha la tête. Il allait répondre à Harry lorsqu'un vent glaciale les transperça tous.

Il observèrent l'horizon et virent que la grande tempête était à quelques kilomètres à peine et se rapprochait dangereusement vite.

-Vite! On se donne tous la main! Il faut que nous restions groupés le temps que nous trouvions un abrît!!! hurlèrent les jumeaux en se donnant mutuellement la main et en prennant, l'un celle de Ron l'autre celle de Ginny.

Ginny tendit sa main vers Harry qui la prit en remettant, tout comme ses compagnons, la capuche de sa cape sur son visage et en resserant son _lamed_ du mieux qu'il le pouvait. La peur déjà commençaient à se lover en eux sans qu'ils arrive à la retenir. Ginny se rememora quelques principes de base de son éducation de Vestale et parvint à faire revenir un peu de calme en elle mais elle fut la seule, et son calme était précaire.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient pris dans l'effroyable violence des grande tempête hivernale.

S'ils voulais survivre, ils devaient trouver un endroit où se cacher le plus vite possible. Ils commencèrent donc à avancer dans la tempête, sans voir se qui se trouvait devant eux tant la tempête était terrible. Ils manquèrent de se prendre plusieurs arbres, qu'ils ne repéraient qu'au dernier moment.

La tempête était arrivé beaucoup plus tôt que prévus.

Le vent atteindrait bientôt une puissance mortelle, environ sept cent ou huit cent kilometres heures. Des humains serait déjà morts. Mais ils étaient des dryades, et possédaient un lien avec le vent qui leur permettaient d'affronté sa colère. Cependant, ils ne supporteraient pas une telle puissance encore longtemps. Harrry serrait la main de Ginny de toute ses force, et celle ci faisait de même, mais le vent qui tentait de les séparer revenait encore et toujours à la charge, et leur résistance était chaque fois plus faible.

Cela ne faisait pas dix minute qu'ils étaient dans la tempête et leurs muscles étaient déjà douloureux. George cria quelque chose mais ni Ginny ni Harry ne l'entendirent, le vent qui hurlait dans leur oreille était beaucoup trop fort. Ginny se sentit tirée sur la droite et ce fut à ce moment là que tout se joua. Profitant de cet instant de relachement, le vent s'engouffra entre leur deux mains et Harry se retrouva brusquement à serré le vide.

-Harry!!! hurla Ginny à plein poumon, des millier de flocons de neige s'engouffrant immédiatement dans sa gorge et le vent manquant de l'étouffer.

Elle avait été stupide de crié mais cela avait été un reflèxe, le cri était sortit du plus profond d'elle même.Elle savait pourtant mieux que quiconque qu'il ne fallait pas ouvrir la bouche dans la tempête. De plus, cela ne servait à rien car le vent avait dû couvrir sa voix, et ce même si Harry se trouvait juste à côté d'elle. Elle ouvrit un peu les yeux pour regarder en espérant voir Harry mais elle ne vit rien d'autre que du blanc. Et la main qui serrait sa main droite continuait à la tirer vers un abris de racines.

De son côté, Harry était déboussolé.

Sans la main de Ginny, il avait perdu les autres. Et le vent lui brisait les tympan! Malgré son_ lamed_, il sentait le froid terrifiant s'insinué lentement en lui. Il n'était qu'à moitié dryade, de se fait, il n'avait qu'une moitié de lien avec le vent. Combien de temps pourrait-il tenir seul dans la tempête? Son raisonnement lui parut soudainement stupide. Pourquoi cherchait-il à calculé ses chances de survit alors qu'aucun dryade n'avait jamais survécus seul dans la grande tempête de neige? Surtout un demi elfe tel que lui! Il n'avait aucune chance!

Harry sentit la peur, sa vieille amie, se glisser entre ses intestins et s'y loger. Il ouvrit ses yeux émeraude et tenta de regardé autour de lui. Peine perdue.

Blanc, blanc, blanc! Tout était blanc!

Il ne distinguait même pas ses propre pieds alors pour ce qui est d'appercevoir ses compagnons... Et il savait que ces derniers ne s'arrêteraient pas pour deux raisons.

La première était que même si Ginny avait crié lorsque leur mains s'était laché -ce qu'il était sur qu'elle avait fait- aucun de ceux qui les tiraient ne l'aurait entendu dans la tempête. La seconde était que de toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de partirent à sa recherche dans la tempête s'ils avaient apperçut un abrît, car ils risqueraient de se perdre à nouveau dans le chaos.

Harry était donc seul, totalement seul.

Mais se n'était pas la première fois, cela lui rappellait ses douze ans, la mort de son père, la peur, la solitude. Encore. Il avança, à l'aveugle, ignorant le froid qui remontait insidieusement de ses pieds vers ses genoux. Dans peu de temps il le savait, il ne sentirait plus la partie infèrieur de ses jambes. La peur sursauta violément en lui, tordant ses intestints, envahissant son esprit, perturbant son raisonnement, ses calculs de possibilités. Mais il se rappella les instructions de sa mère et la litanie des Vestales lui revint.

« Je n'aurais pas peur. La peur c'est la mort de l'esprit. »

Il continua à avancer, utilisant les quelques sens dont-il pouvait se servir dans cet enfer blanc, se forçant à ne pas paniquer par la privation des trois principaux, la vue, l'ouïe et l'odorat. Il ne pouvait se baser que sur le toucher, le goût était inutile ici. Il continuait à se répéter la litanie Vestale de sa mère, et la peur refluait, disparaissait progressivement, laissant son eprit clair, détaché de son corps.

« Je n'aurais pas peur, car la peur tue l'esprit. La peur est la petite mort qui conduit à l'oblitération totale. J'affronterais ma peur. Je lui permettrais de passer sur moi, au travers moi. Et lorsqu'elle sera passer, je tournerais mon oeil intèrieur sur son chemin. Et là où elle sera passée, il n'y aura plus rien. Rien que moi. »

Harry continua à avancer vers le nord. Il savait qu'il allait vers le nord. Comment il le savait, lui même aurait été bien incapable de le dire mais il le savait.

C'était ainsi depuis toujours, des choses lui venait parfois à l'esprit sans qu'il sache ni comment ni pourquoi, la seul chose qu'il savait était que c'était vrai. Et d'après ses calculs, puisque la tempête venait du nord, c'est en continuant dans cette direction qu'il pourrait en sortir le plus vite possible, puisque la tempête allait dans la direction opposé.

Maintenant, il ne sentait plus ses jambes des pieds jusqu'aux genoux. Et il savait que le froid allait continué à monter. Pourtant, il ne changea pas son allure, continuant à suivre le rythme du vent, comme le faisait les dryades.

Il fallait qu'il tienne. Il calcula mentalement le temps pendant lequel il pourrais aproximativement survivre, en tenant compte de sa résistance, de son poid, de se qu'il avait mangé et le mit en parallèle avec les durées moyennes des tempêtes. Ce serait juste. Très juste. Et s'il c'était trompé, ne serais-ce qu'un tout petit peu dans ses calculs il risquait de mourir, mais cela lui semblait plus intelligent que de se perdre à nouveau dans la tempête et d'épuiser ses chance en cherchant un abrit qu'il ne trouverait peut être pas. Mieux valait continuer.

« Je n'aurais pas peur, la peur c'est la mort assurée. J'affronterais ma peur, je la laisserais passer à travers moi. Je n'aurais pas peur, la peur c'est la mort assurée. J'affronterais ma peur, je la laisserais passer à travers moi! »

Il avait du mal à respirer, et tentait tant bien que mal de faire comme on le lui avait enseigné. Respirer entre deux hurlement du vent, jamais pendant, car alors le vent s'engouffrerait dans ses poumon pour l'étouffer. Il remonta le haut de son _lamed _sur son nez, ne laissant visible que ses yeux, afin d'éviter l'étouffement, même s'il se trompait dans ses respirations. Il continuait à utiliser son esprit de façon à ne pas sombrer dans l'inaction, et à s'endormir, ou à s'évanouir.

Les principes de survie que lui avait inculqué son père se mélangeait à l'éductation Vestales de sa mère, créant dans son esprit une alchimie étrange, presque effrayante, qui lui permettait de tout évaluer. Il se rappelait à présent les préceptes de survie de son père, sans arrêté d'avancer.

« Ne jamais rester inactif. L'inaction te conduirais à une perte d'attention qui pourrais t'être fatale. Préfère toujours l'action dans les moments critique, même la plus pèrilleuse action plutôt que tranquillité de l'esprit. Cela te conduirais à ta propre destruction. »

Harry ne sentait maintenant plus ses jambes ni ses bras.

Mais il continuait. Son esprit, lui, continuait à fonctionner et tant que cela durerait, il pourrait avancer. Car c'était l'esprit qui commendait au corps et non l'inverse, comme le pensait les humains et les faibles. Sa respiration avait perdue le rythme, il le savait, et cela reduisait ses chances de survit. En plus, si il survivait, il ne savait absolument pas où il allait se retrouver. Et si il sortait de la forêt des dryades?

Il secoua la tête.

Cela ne servait à rien de s'inquiété à se propos, il aurait tout le temps de le faire plus tard s'il survivait. Il calcula à nouveau le temps approximatif qu'il lui restait. Il avait déjà tenu vingt minutes. En moyenne, une tempête durait plusieurs jours mais elle se déplaçait très rapidement. Même si elle étaient énorme, elle étaient si rapide quand environ trois quart d'heure elle quittaient une zone. Et puisqu'il avançait en sens inverse, il lui restait environ un quart d'heure à tenir et se serait bon.

Il fallait juste qu'il tienne encore un peu.

Il savait se que signifiait le fait de ne plus sentir ses membres, de les forcer ainsi à continuer. Ils étaient en train de geler, de se nevroser, et ils seraient peut être morts une fois la tempête finie. S' il survivait à la tempête.

Il se demanda si Ginny et les autre étaient sauvés. Surement. Ils étaient de véritables dryades, et pas des demi-elfes comme lui. Et ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas repartis le chercher. Principes de survie avant tout. Il le savait mieux que quiconque pour les avoir déjà mit en principes lorsqu'il avait douze ans.

Le froid envahissait à présent sa poitrine. Il pensa à son père. Son pauvre humain de père mort pour le protéger lorsqu'il avait douze ans. Il avait donc du rejoindre sa mère chez les dryades, seul. Son parrain n'avait pas pu l'aider, il avait alors trop de problème. Puis il pensa à sa mère, si belle dryade. Elle avait tellement pleuré lorsqu'elle l'avait vu arrivé, à moitié mort de faim. Elle avait tout de suite compris que l'humain qu'elle avait aimé était mort. Qu'il ne lui restait plus que ce fils.

Longtemps, il en avait voulu à sa mère, persuadée qu'elle l'avait abandonnée, qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir. Pourquoi douze ans sans qu'elle se soucie de lui ou de son père? Parcequ'il était un simple sang-mélé? Mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu, il avait comprit pourquoi. Sa mère était une Vestale, elle ne pouvait pas quitter son clan pour vivre avec un humain. Et son père était un humain, la vie avec les elfes dryades lui avait été interdite.

Et son père l'avait prit avec lui, alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, refusant de le laisser dans le clan où il serait toujours vu que comme un sang mélé. Mais lorsqu'il était mort, Harry n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se refugier chez sa mère qui l'avait accueillit comme le messie. Elle avait été si heureuse de revoir son fils adoré, son bébé! Même si les gens murmuraient sur leur passage, même si on l'appellait le sang mélé, même si on le meprisait.

Et, par miracle, la famille qui dirigeait le clan, les Weasley, s'était pris d'une grande affection pour Harry. Il était le meilleur ami de leur sixième fils, Ron, et leur fille Ginny était quasiment sa compagne. Harry ne put s'empecher de penser que Ginny risquait de faire la gueule si son promit revenait avec deux ou trois membres en moins et cette idée le fit sourire malgré la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Il refit un bref calculs. S'il ne c'était pas trompé, plus que cinq minute à tenir.

« Si je reste en vie, je jure que j'aurais quelques question à poser à mère sur le pourquoi de mes connaissances. Pourquoi moi, pauvre demi-elfe, réussirais là où aucun elfe véritable, silvestre où n'on, n'a jamais réussi? »

Et brusquement, il ne sentit plus ni le vent, ni le froid. La tempête était passée. Il se retourna et la vit qui fillait, continuant son chemin, et il sut qu'il ne c'était pas trompé. Il était épuisé mais vivant.

« Mais pour combien de temps? Se demanda t-il. »

Il regarda autour de lui mais ne reconnaissait rien. Il était en territoire inconnu. Sans doutes chez les elfes silverstre, le clan dominant des elfes de Muyao, qui habitaient la forêt de Kether, bien plus sure que celle de Malkouth, qui elle récoltait la plupart des catastrophes naturelles.

« Il ne faut pas voir les conditions de vie de la forêt de Malkouth comme une malédiction, lui disait toujours sa mère, au contraire, elles sont ce qui permet à notre peuple de se renforcer d'années en années. Ainsi, en nous accoutumant à vivre dans des conditions extrêmes, nous constituons un peuple extrêmement puissant, qui pourrait égaler la puissance des elfes silvestre. Car seul les forts survivent en Malkouth. »

Un léger rire le secoua. Apparement, les leçons de sa mère combinées à celle de son père avaient eu un résultat imprévus. Leur fils avait surpassé les plus puissants de chacuns de leur peuple, il avait survécu à la grande tempête. Il essaya de résister à la faiblesse qui s'emparait à présent de lui, il fallait qu'il trouve un abrit, il ne savait pas où il était, l'endroit n'était pas sur.

« Le sommeil est un état dangereux pour l'imprévoyant. »

Les paroles de son père raisonnèrent dans son esprit avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse dans la neige, à bout de forces.

* * *

**Tadam! Voilà un premier chapitre qui commence en fanfare. Mais il fallait bien commencer pas quelque chose non? Alors, que penser vous de ce premier chapitre? Au fait, je m'inspire également des oeuvres de Pierre Bordage pour ce qui est des préceptes des parents de Harry, je n'ai pas la maternité de ces théories (mais je les approuve! -)! Dans le deuxième chapitre, on rencontre enfin Drago! **

**Voili voilou! J'espère que ça plaira, personnellement je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'ecrire même si l'intrigue va être très complexe! Pour le M (lemon et compagnie, ce n'est pas du tout pour maintenant mais je mais tout de même le rating histoire de ne pas avoir de problème pour le language ou quoi que se soit d'autre.**

**Des rewiews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez seraient bienvenue **


	2. Chapter 2 : Le prince des silvestres

**Note :** voilà un deuxième chapitre tardif et je m'en excuse, mais comme je ne voulais pas le poster avant d'avoir trouvé une bêta lectrice je ne l'ai pas publié plus tôt. Mais voilà, j'en ai finalement trouvé une et je la remercie de tout coeur pour son travail :-)

* * *

Bien entendu, je remercie tout ce qui lise cette fic et l'apprécie même s'il ne laisse pas de rewiew... mais j'adore ceux qui laisse des rewiews bien entendu ;-)

* * *

En espérant que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre2: Le prince des elfes silvestres.**

* * *

Drago ouvrit lentement les yeux et observa le plafond doré de sa chambre. Il s'étira langoureusement, réveillant ses muscles douloureux. Il fallait avouer que la nuit avait été chaude. Il avait réussi à mettre dans son lit des charmants jumeaux, une fille et un garçon, de la haute société elfique qui avaient été plein d'une bonne volonté très plaisante lors de leurs ébats. Bien entendu, dès qu'ils avaient fini Drago les avait virés de sa chambre pour sombrer tranquillement dans un profond sommeil.

« Ne jamais s'endormir sans être sûr de la pièce où l'on se trouve et sans avoir renvoyé les personnes inconnues. Le sommeil serait sans cela un état des plus dangereux, propice à tes ennemis. »

Béni soit sa mère et ses judicieux préceptes. Grâce à cela il avait mis à mal de nombreux complots contre sa personne. Ces foutus préceptes étaient en effet deux fois plus utile lorsqu'on était le fils du roi du royaume des elfes et il les appliquait toujours scrupuleusement. En particulier ceux sur les précautions à prendre pour dormir. Combien de fois les ennemis de son père ne lui avaient-ils pas envoyé de charmant compagnon de chambre dont le seul but était de le tuer dès qu'il commencerait à sombrer dans le sommeil? Il avait cessé de les compter...

« Bon, apparemment mes deux amants de la veille n'avaient pas l'intention de me poignarder durant mon sommeil mais on est jamais trop prudent après tout. »

Et puis il fallait qu'il s'avoue qu'il adorait jouer le méchant séducteur elfe mettant à la porte ses amants d'un soir. Leur tête était décidément impayable! Un ricanement s'échappa de sa gorge pâle et il se redressa sur son immense lit aux draps de soie noire. Une bonne douche lui ferait à présent le plus grand bien. Bien chaude si possible.

Il se leva et traversa son immense chambre avant de passer dans une pièce adjacente en soulevant un léger voile elfique. La pièce dans laquelle il venait d'entrer était une pièce d'eau magique.

En effet, le palais du roi Lucius Malfoy se situait dans le plus grand arbre du territoire elfique de Muyao, et les pièces d'eau étaient de véritables petites merveilles de la magie elfique.

De l'eau, la plus pure qui existe, semblait couler des murs de la pièce circulaire pour arriver dans le bassin au centre de la salle. L'eau était délicieusement chaude et dans des paniers de cristal suspendus au plafond se trouvaient des savons, des huiles, des perles et des sels de bains aux senteurs plus agréables les unes que les autres.

Drago opta pour le lotus bleu. Il saisit une poignée de perles de bains qu'il jeta dans l'eau qui coulait en continu dans le bassin de marbre blanc. Les murs étaient en un bois doré magique imperméable à l'eau. La pièce, comme toutes celles du palais, était « creusée » dans l'arbre gigantesque sans l'empêcher de vivre.

Avec un soupire de contentement, il entra dans l'eau chaude et commença à se savonner, l'envoûtante odeur du lotus bleu se répandant dans la pièce. A ce moment précis, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Bien entendu, personne ne pouvait y entrer pour le moment puisqu'il avait lui-même tendu un bouclier puissance maximal contre la porte. Et si la personne avait essayé la magie elle se serait reprit son sort en plaine tête car le bouclier faisait également boomerang.

Mais la personne devait le savoir car elle attendait calmement qu'on lui réponde de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Qui est-ce? Demanda t-il d'une voix traînante qu'il appréciait particulièrement.

-C'est moi, Blaise. Répondit la personne qui attendait devant la porte de sa chambre.

Un léger sourire ourla les lèvres fine et pâle de Drago. Blaise, le seul elfe de toute la forêt à pouvoir se vanter d'être l'ami du prince Drago. Le seul que le prince jugeait suffisamment intelligent pour le côtoyer autrement qu'en amant. Car l'amitié n'était pas interdite du code de survie, seulement, il fallait savoir être sélectif. Et Drago l'était de naissance.

-Tu peux entrer Blaise.

Drago avait baissé son bouclier dés qu'il avait reconnu la voix de Blaise et ce dernier put entrer dans la chambre. Devinant que Drago se trouvait dans la salle d'eau, il y entra, pas gêné le moins du monde par la nudité de son ami. Chez les elfes, la nudité n'était pas tabou comme chez les humains.

-La nuit a été bonne apparemment. Commenta Blaise comme s'il parlait de la météo en observant le chaos de la chambre de Drago.

Blaise était un elfe noir très grand, environ 1,77 mètre. Pour un elfe, c'était immense. En moyenne, les plus grands elfes silvestre faisaient 1,70 mètre. Drago faisait 1,72 mètre. Blaise avait également une longue chevelure d'un brun foncé qui lui battait les reins nouée en catogan. Un brun chaud et brillant. Ses yeux, comme ceux des elfes noirs, étaient d'une nuance de brun pâle presque jaune. Ceux de Drago, beaucoup plus rare, étaient d'un gris métallique glacial.

Les elfes noirs étaient rares et plutôt solitaire, la famille Zani était la seule famille d'elfes noirs du royaume de Yao, les autres vivaient pour la plupart dans l'Awonawilona, le royaume des ténèbres. Ils étaient estimés comme égaux aux elfes silvestres, contrairement aux dryades.

-Oui pas mal. Répondit le prince d'un air absent. Et pour une fois se n'était pas des assassins drogués. Je pense que ceux qui me les envoyaient on finit par comprendre que je n'étais pas aussi stupide qu'ils l'espéraient.

-Ils vont chercher d'autres moyens tu sais.

-Moui, sans doute. Il on du temps à perdre. Je suis capable d'empêcher la plupart des complots contre ma personne.

Blaise hocha la tête.

-Mais je persiste à croire qu'une Vestale serait utile à votre famille. Finit-il par dire.

Drago le considéra un instant avant de s'enduire le corps d'huile essentielle au lotus.

-Tu sais bien que père ne veut pas de ses garces de dryades au palais. Il ne leur fait pas confiance, même en sachant que leurs pouvoirs de domination de l'esprit sont quasi inefficaces sur nous. Il estime qu'elles ne sont pas fiables, qu'on ne peut jamais vraiment savoir dans quel camp elles sont. Je suis relativement d'accord avec lui sur ce point.

Blaise acquieça de nouveau sans rien dire. Drago prit donc à nouveau la parole.

-Tu n'es tout de même pas venu me voir au réveil pour me parler de ça! Dis-moi plutôt ce qui t'amène ici Blaise.

-Eh bien non je n'étais pas venu te parler de tes nuits agitées. Je venais t'annoncer une nouvelle qui m'a pour ma part semblé des plus intéressantes.

-Va-y, dis-moi tout au lieu de ménager ton suspense! Siffla Drago en sortant de l'eau et en commençant à se sécher avec une immense serviette noire.

Pas gêné le moins du monde par les déambulations du prince dans le plus simple appareil, Blaise se permit néanmoins un léger sourire. Drago avait un corps magnifique et en était parfaitement conscient. Et il adorait le montrer.

-En fait, deux personnes ont été capturées ce matin sur notre territoire. Lâcha Blaise sans cesser de regarder le corps de Drago.

-Ouais et alors? Tu m'excuseras Blaise de ne pas comprendre le caractère exceptionnel de ta nouvelle. Répondit-il en séchant une de ses longues oreilles elfique auxquelles il attacha ensuite une boucle à laquelle pendait un diamant.

Blaise secoua légèrement la tête en riant.

-On voit que tu te tiens régulièrement au courant de ce qui se passe sur ton territoire Drago! Ricana l'elfe. Enfin je vais mettre ça sur le compte de ta nuit agitée et du fait que je te parle au saut du lit. Acheva t-il d'un air faussement magnanime.

Drago haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Il ne voyait toujours pas où est ce que Blaise voulait en venir.

-Et bien va-y, éclaire-moi de tes lanternes je sens que tu en meurs d'envie. Crache t-il un peu vexé.

-D'accord, d'accord! Et bien hier était le jour de la grande tempête!

-Et?

-Et je t'ai dit qu'on a capturé deux personnes ce matin!

-Et?

-Et se ne sont pas deux cadavres mais deux personnes vivantes!

A ce moment précis, la connexion se fit entre les neurones peu réveillés du prince des elfes.

-Et tu essaye de me faire croire que ces deux personnes sont vivantes après la tempête?! Me prends- tu pour un idiot Blaise?! Je sais parfaitement que tout ce que nos gardes ramassent après cette saloperie de tempête se ne sont que des cadavres!

-Pas cette fois Drago! C'est pour cela qu'ils ont été ramenés au palais, ton père aurait apparemment demandé à les voir.

-Et ils sont quoi? Demanda Drago visiblement incrédule.

-D'après les rumeurs il y aurait un humain et un sang mêlé. Répondit Blaise. Et c'est ça qui fait le plus de bruit! Comment un humain et un sang mêlé ont-ils put survivre là où aucun de nous n'a survécu? Ca fait un boucan monstre dans les couloirs du palais, tu peux me croire.

Drago voulait bien le croire. Lui-même trouvait cela stupéfiant alors il n'osait imaginer dans quel état étaient les abrutis qui peuplaient le palais.

-Il faut que je me renseigne, dit-il alors en finissant d'enfiler sa tunique de soie elfique noire brodée de fils d'argent. Je vais aller voir ma mère, je te tiens informé Blaise, et merci de l'info.

Ils sortirent tout deux de la chambre et se séparèrent. Drago prit la direction des appartements de sa mère. A cette heure là, elle devait être en train de jouer de la musique, comme à son habitude. Drago sentit une douce chaleur dans son corps à l'évocation de sa mère. Elle était si douce avec lui, et même sa tendance à le surprotéger lui paraissait adorable.

Comme il l'avait prévu, sa mère était devant sa harpe en train de jouer lorsque Drago entra dans la magnifique pièce bleue qu'était la salle de musique de sa mère. Celle ci cessa de jouer avant même qu'il eut passé la porte. Les sens de sa mère étaient très éveillés, toujours en alerte, et elle avait transmit cela à son fils.

Elle leva son regard d'un bleu de cobalt vers lui et un sourire éclaira son visage. Elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe de soie elfique d'un bleu de Prusse sombre qui mettait en valeur sa peau blanche et ses cheveux d'un blond platine (ndla: ce n'est pas la même couleur que le blond argent de Drago attention!!!). La robe longue et fluide, à la façon des draperies des déesses de l'Antiquité rehaussait la grâce de son corps fin. Comme toutes les elfes silvestres, elle avait une poitrine petite, mais ferme et adorablement pointue.

-Que me vaut le plaisir d'une visite aussi matinale de la part de mon fils? Demanda t-elle de sa voix calme et douce.

Drago eu un sourire tendre pour sa mère.

-Le bonheur de vous voir et le plaisir d'entendre votre musique mère. Répondit-il amusé pour le regard rieur de sa mère.

-Merci du compliment Drago! Répondit-elle avec un léger rire. Plus sérieusement mon fils, quel événement t'amène à moi, même si je pense avoir déjà une idée sur la question.

-J'ai appris par Blaise une nouvelle des plus improbable. Selon lui, deux personnes non-elfes auraient été retrouvées vivantes ce matin après la grande tempête. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il en était.

-Et bien cela est exact mon fils, et tu pourras t'en rendre compte par toi-même dans l'après midi. Ton père a demandé à les voir aujourd'hui même. Acheva Narcissa d'une voix légèrement plus froide.

Drago nota cette différence et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce que son père avait encore fait?

-Un problème avec la décision de père?

Narcissa eut un soupir.

-Tu connais ton père Drago, il a demandé à les voir dans les plus brefs délais.

-Et en quoi est-ce un problème?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement exaspérée.

-Drago! Ces deux personnes sont à moitié morte de froid! Les deux gardes m'ont dit qu'elles étaient dans un état lamentable lorsqu'ils les ont retrouvé! Le sang mélé est à deux doigt de perdre l'usage de ses membres à cause de la tempête, ils ont été complètement gelés! On va avoir deux loques devant nous! Pas des personnes en état de répondre à nos questions sur comment elles ont survécu à cette tempête! Elles ne le savent probablement pas elles même!

Drago fut une fois de plus stupéfié par sa mère. Elle devait être la seule elfe silvestre de tout le palais à s'être posé la question de l'état dans lequel seraient les prisonniers à leur arrivée devant le roi. Lui-même n'y avait pas pensé un dixième de seconde. Pourquoi se préoccuper de l'état d'un demi-elfe et d'un humain? D'ailleurs, on ne savait pas de quelle race d'elfe le demi-elfe était issu. Sûrement pas d'une elfe silvestre pensa Drago.

-J'imagine que tu en as parlé à père et que cela ne l'a pas inquiété plus que cela. Fit-il à sa mère.

Celle ci hoche la tête en un gracieux mouvement.

-Effectivement. C'est vraiment navrant. Je ne vois absolument pas l'intérêt d'interroger des loques qui ne comprennent pas un mot de ce que vous leur dîtes tellement ils sont épuisés. Je ne vois pas comment Lucius compte en tirer quoi que se soit.

Sa voix était froide, un peu méprisante. Drago savait bien pourquoi. Sa mère détestait voir son père se comporter comme un simple despote de bas étage. La noblesse d'âme, l'honneur, elle s'en fichait autant que Drago mais elle estimait qu'il fallait de la finesse pour gouverner. Savoir habilement mélanger cruauté et douceur, faire de bonnes actions ouvertement, les mauvaises discrètement. Bref, savoir gouverner sans provoquer de révolte.

Car s'il y avait une chose dans laquelle Narcissa excellait, c'était bien l'art de gouverner. Le mensonge était son élément. Drago admirait beaucoup sa mère pour cela. Son rôle apparent de pauvre épouse stupide et soumise lui permettait d'échapper aux tentatives d'assassinats sans rien perdre de son influence. Mais il arrivait que Lucius prenne des décisions arbitraires de ce genre que sa femme désapprouvait fortement.

-Nous verrons ce qu'il en est dans l'après midi mère. Dit alors Drago. Permettez-moi de me retirer à présent, il faut que j'aille rejoindre Blaise pour notre entraînement habituel.

Narcissa acquiesça et sourit tendrement à son fils.

-Je te le permets Drago. Et ne soit pas en retard cet après midi, tu sais à quel point ton père tient à l'exactitude. Au fait Drago, tu as passé une bonne soirée?

Avec un sourire entendu, Drago sortit de la salle.

-Un peu agitée mère, agréable mais un peu agitée.

* * *

**Valà un deuxième chapitre où on découvre Drago en pleine possession de ses moyens dirons nous! Lol! Bef, l'histoire se met doucement mais surement en place alors dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez! Oui, oui,je sais ça n'avance pas très très vite mais je vous promet la première rencontre Harry Drago pour bientôt, mais pas pour le prochain chapitre désolé (Harry rencontrera quelqu'un mais pas Drago!)! **

**Pour ce qui est du lemon euh... on va dire que c'est pas pour tout de suite hein! Désolée!**

**Sinon: ze veux des rewiews s'il vous plait!!!! N'ayez pas peur du gentil petit bouton :-) dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Le sang mélé et la sorcière

**Note : Tadaaaaaaaam!!! Grand retour sur la scène de la fanfiction après des vacances cauchemardesque (ça n'existe pas... et alors?! J'enrichie la langue française ;-) et une semaine de partiels qui frisaient le pathétique (en faite ça le frisait même plus à ce stade mais bon) dont je n'attend absolument pas les résultats (y peuvent même bruler accidentellement ma copie ça m'arrangerais...).**

**Bref, des conscidérations matèrielles qui n'intéresse personne mais je tenais à le mettre ;-P**

**Sinon merci à ma bêta et surtout à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, c'est toujours très motivant pour ecrire!**

**Au risque de me répéter, je suis complètement inspiré par l'oeuvre de Frank Herbert (Dune c'est lui, et je parle des romans, pas des films, même si je les ai vu) mais également dans un moindre mesure par Pierre Bordage. Bien entendu, le fait que je joue à Baldur's Gate, que mon frère joue au magic et une copine accro (le mot est faible) à World of Warcraft m'influence sans doute indirectement dans l'univers de la fic ;-)**

**Voili voilou, maintenant je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre3: Le sang mêlé et la sorcière rouge.**

**

* * *

**

_Rapport n°1 de Mina pour l'Awonawilona, à propos des Vestales._

_Ordre elfique créé par les elfes dryades depuis plusieurs générations, il est l'une des raisons de l'expulsion dans les terres arides de Malkouth des elfes dryades, par les elfes silvestres. _

_Uniquement composé de femmes et régit par un règlement d'une rigueur de fer, les Vestales développent leurs capacités mentales et physiques au degré le plus poussé, leur permettant en fonction de leur capacité respective de moduler leur voix en fonction du spectre auditif d'une personne, l'incitant à leur obéir. _

_Elles possèdent vraisemblablement un don de prescience, une rapidité les rendants invisibles à l'œil nu et une résistance physique et mentale hors du commun. Créer des alliances, des complots est un jeu d'enfants pour elles, en faisant des éléments très utiles au sein d'un gouvernement. _

_Leur nombre, l'évolution de leurs pouvoirs et leurs intentions actuelles sont inconnues du fait de leur exil dans les forêts de Malkouth._

* * *

¤¤¤

* * *

Harry ouvrit doucement ses paupières puis les referma aussitôt. Par un automatisme que lui-même ne comprenait pas, il fit mentalement une évaluation de sa situation. En premier lieu, il était vivant. C'était déjà une bonne chose.

Étonnant certes mais une bonne chose.

Ensuite, tout son corps lui faisait mal, à l'exception de ses avants bras. De ses mains, à ses mollets et à ses pieds qu'il ne sentait toujours pas. Ce qui était déjà plus inquiétant.

Il ouvrit ensuite les yeux pour essayer de découvrir où il se trouvait. Déjà, il n'était plus dans la neige. Et l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait bougeait. Une couverture miteuse avait été jetée sur lui à la va vite. C'était toujours mieux que rien, même si cela était plutôt inutile puisqu'il portait toujours son _lamed_. Après une rapide vérification visuelle, il se rendit compte que celui ci fonctionnait toujours.

Puis il capta une présence non loin de lui.

« Beaucoup trop long! » Songea t-il immédiatement.

Cela aurait dû être la première chose qu'il remarque. Ne pas l'avoir détecté tout de suite était une grave entorse tant aux préceptes de son père qu'à l'enseignement Vestale de sa mère. Si la présence avait été ennemie, elle aurait eu le temps de le tuer avant même qu'il ne la remarque.

Vraisemblablement, la présence n'était pas ennemie. Il l'analysa à la manière des Vestales, se basant sur sa position, son aura, sa respiration, et en arriva à la conclusion que la personne était à peu près dans le même état que lui.

Tout comme lui, la personne ne pouvait pas sentir ces membres, mais Harry savait qu'elle était réveillée. Comme l'endroit où ils se trouvaient était entièrement clos, il mit quelques minutes avant de distinguer plus clairement la personne. Cela devait être une femme, humaine, de taille moyenne -environ 1,62 mètres- vêtue d'une longue robe de velours rouge sombre dont le capuchon était rabattu sur son visage de sorte qu'Harry ne pouvait voir son visage.

Quant à l'endroit où il était enfermé, il se rendit brutalement compte que c'était hélionaute des elfes silvestres.

Les hélionautes étaient des sortes de vaisseaux moitié organiques moitié végétaux à l'intérieur desquels les elfes silvestres enfermaient leur prisonnier pour les conduire soit en prison, soit devant le roi.

-Tient! Tu es réveillé! J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt, je dois vraiment être affaiblie.

Harry tourna rapidement sa tête vers la voix. La voix était douce, chaude, rassurante. Jeune aussi, et cela lui donna une nouvelle information, son interlocutrice devait avoir à peu près son age. Mais il n'avait pas pu saisir sa fréquence auditive, elle n'avait pas assez parlé. Et son visage était toujours masqué, ce qui l'empêchait d'approfondir son examen de la prisonnière.

Cela faisait maintenant bientôt cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas parlé à un être humain, pas depuis la mort de son père, mais il retrouvait vite ses repères. Leur façon de parler, de prononcer les mots, le rythme de leur respiration étaient différents de ceux des elfes mais plus simples à analyser. Plus simple à dominer. Avec l'éducation de sa mère, cela aurait été facile, mais il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt dans la situation présente.

Et de toute façon, elle n'avait pas assez parlé.

-Ne bouge pas, tu es dans un sale état. Tu risques de perdre tes membres si on ne te soigne pas très vite. Mais je ne possède rien pour le faire, désolé.

Harry avait à présent réussi à saisir son spectre auditif, mais la dominer ne lui aurait servit à rien. Autant la laisser parler.

-Vous n'êtes pas dans un meilleur état que le mien. Vos membres risquent également de mourir si on ne vous soigne pas. Et vous êtes humaine, il vous reste donc moins de temps qu'à moi.

Un léger rire chaud troua le silence.

-Tu es intelligent sang-mêlé! Tu as réussi à analyser mon état en très peu de temps! Aurais-tu toi aussi subit les préceptes de survie? Demanda l'inconnue.

Harry hocha la tête.

Cette fille avait eu la même éducation que la sienne, l'éducation des sorciers. Elle était une sorcière. Harry se gifla mentalement. Il aurait dû le sentir tout de suite, son aura présentait de légère difformité propre à celle des sorciers et les inflexions de sa voix montrait qu'elle avait subit l'apprentissage de prononciation des formules.

Il essaya de se souvenir à quand remontait son dernier sortilège, en vain.

-Je vois... cela explique pourquoi, ou plutôt comment, tu as survécu à la grande tempête. Personnellement je pensais y rester, je n'ai pas la résistance élfique pour ce genre de catastrophe. J'y suis restée seulement un quart d'heure, c'est ce qui m'a sauvé. Une minute de plus et j'étais morte. Et toi?

Visiblement, sa compagne ne connaissait rien des pouvoir des Vestales, sinon elle n'aurait pas autant parlé en présence d'un elfe dryade. Mais il était également vrai que seul les femmes pouvaient -en temps normal- recevoir cette éducation.

Aucune raison pour elle de se méfier d'un homme. De plus, elle devait comme Harry avoir comprit que cela n'aurait aidé en rien de dominer l'autre. Et comme il n'y avait aucun avantage à tirer de la disparition ou de la domination de l'autre, mieux valait s'en faire un allier provisoire.

Harry fut étonné de voir que l'humaine était dans un tel état après seulement un quart d'heure dans la grande tempête. Lui-même avait dû y rester entre quarante et cinquante minutes et était à peine plus faible. Mais elle n'avait pas de _lamed_ ni de sang elfe. Ni l'éducation des Vestales.

-Environ quarante à cinquante minutes. Répondit-il de sa voix légère à l'accent étrange.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la surprise de la sorcière.

-Tout ce temps?! Et bien, on voit la différence entre des elfes et les humains! Même avec un demi-elfe! Car c'est bien ce que tu es non? Un elfe aux cheveux si noir...

-Oui. Je suis un sang mêlé. Mais sache qu'il n'était jamais arrivé qu'un humain survive à la _Sayalaca_.

-La _Sayalaca_?

-La grande tempête dans la langue elfique.

-C'est plutôt étonnant qu'un sang-mêlé soit accepté par les elfes silvestres.

Harry eu un léger rire.

-J'ai l'air accepté là? Demanda t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

-Dans ce cas comment connais-tu le langage elfique? Demanda la sorcière.

-Je vivais avec les elfes dryades. Je me suis perdu dans la tempête et j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de m'évanouir en territoire silvestre. Voilà toute l'histoire.

-Et comment as-tu appris les préceptes de survie?

-J'ai vécu avec mon père, un humain, jusqu'à mes douze ans. C'est lui qui me les a appris.

-Ton père était donc un sorcier.

-Oui.

-Quelle robe?

-Blanche.

La jeune fille sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Voila qui explique tes cheveux noirs. Tous les sorciers ont les cheveux et les yeux noirs, quelle que soit leur robe. C'est un signe. Pour ce qui est de tes yeux, je suppose que ta mère est une elfe dryade. Tu es donc un sorcier toi aussi.

-Il paraît. Fit Harry qui aurait préféré changer de sujet.

-Quelle robe es-tu? Demanda la sorcière, visiblement intéressée.

-Rouge, pour ce que j'en sais. J'avais douze lunes lorsque je suis venu vivre avec ma mère. Je n'ai pas fait de magie depuis. « Enfin pas vraiment, pensa t-il, seulement lorsque je le faisais sans m'en rendre compte. »

-Rouge! Moi aussi! Je suis une sorcière rouge! Je suis contente de te rencontrer! Nous sommes peu nombreux à avoir cette couleur de magie. Je ne connais que des robes blanches!

Harry ne répondit pas. Savoir que son interlocutrice pouvait le voir alors que lui-même ne le pouvait pas le mettait mal à l'aise. C'était une sorcière, il savait donc que ses cheveux et ses yeux seraient d'un noir profond, comme ceux de son père, mais cela ne le renseignait pas beaucoup sur ce à quoi elle pouvait ressembler.

-Pourrais-tu ôter ta capuche? Parler à quelqu'un dont je ne vois pas les traits est relativement perturbant. Lui demanda t-il, sa voix chantante se durcissant subtilement.

De nouveau, le rire chaleureux de la sorcière raisonna dans l'hélionaute.

-Bien sur, désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt mais je ne peux pas encore me servir de mes mains.

Harry se sentit un peu honteux.

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Mais la jeune fille secoua la tête et son capuchon tomba sur ses épaules. Elle était vraiment belle. Petit visage, très fin, d'origine asiatique sans doute, deux yeux bridés en amande d'un noir liquide sans que l'on puisse apercevoir la pupille. Ses cheveux, d'un noir de jais également, étaient, contrairement à ceux de Harry, extrêmement lisse, et lui descendaient dans le bas du dos. Sa peau ambrée semblait craquelée par le froid et ses lèvres étaient bleu mais elle gardait malgré tout sa beauté troublante.

-Alors? Satisfait? Mais dit-moi, quel est l'étrange vêtement que tu portes?

-Ah, ça?! Demanda Harry en désignant son _lamed_ d'un coup de tête. C'est un _lamed_, cela permet de conserver la chaleur de son corps, sauf dans la _Sayalaca._

-Pratique. _Lamed_ signifie le mouvement en langue elfique n'est ce pas?

-En effet. Dit Harry surprit. On l'a nommé ainsi car il ne bloque aucun de nos mouvements. Comment le sais-tu?

-Je connais quelques mots efliques car je parcours souvent vos forêts lors de missions. _Lamed_ est un de ceux que j'entends le plus souvent.

Harry hocha la tête. Il savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de lui demander en quoi consistaient ses missions. Elle avait reçu les préceptes de survie, elle n'en parlerait pas à un inconnu, aussi amical soit -il.

-Au fait, demanda t'elle en plongeant son regard de nuit dans les yeux émeraude de Harry, je ne sais toujours pas ton nom! Comment t'appelles-tu? Et quel age as-tu pendant que nous y sommes.

-Je m'appelle Harry James Potter, j'ai bientôt dix-sept lunes.

-Harry James Potter? S'écria la sorcière d'une voix soudain aiguë.

-Oui pourquoi?

-Tu es le fils de James Potter?

-En effet. Vous connaissiez mon père? Demanda Harry de plus en plus surpris.

-Par Merlin qui ne connaît pas James Potter?! Un des plus grand robe blanche qui n'a jamais existé! Et qui n'a pas entendu parlé de son fils qui est le seul à avoir survécu au grand robe noire Vous-savez-qui!

Le regard de la sorcière avait changé et elle regardait à présent Harry comme un ami. Harry, de son côté, se disait qu'il aurait préféré ne plus jamais entendre parler de cette histoire.

-Je suis connu chez les sorciers?

-Connu? Bon dieu tu es presque une légende! Alors c'est chez les elfes que tu t'étais réfugier! Personne ne savait que tu étais un sang-mêlé, on ne pouvait pas deviner.

-On?

-Les gens pour qui je travaille! Je t'expliquerais tout cela plus tard si on survit! Au fait, je ne me suis toujours pas présenté. Mon nom est Cho Chang, j'ai dix-huit lunes (ndla : Il n'y a qu'une pleine lune par an dans ce monde, elle a donc 18 ans lorsqu'elle dit avoir 18 lunes, et pas 18 mois lol). Enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

-Moi de même. Répondit Harry.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Harry sentit que Cho était en train d'évaluer leurs chances de survie et de réfléchir aux moyens de s'en tirer entier.

Harry fit de même.

Mais il avait déjà fait la plupart de ses calculs pendant sa discussion avec la jeune sorcière. Puisqu'il avait dû atterrir au bord de la frontière silvestre, et au vue de la trajectoire qu'ils suivaient, on devrait les conduire au palais royal. La prison n'était pas dans cette direction.

Comment le savait-il? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il n'avait jamais mit les pieds en territoire silvestre et pourtant il _savait_ qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le palais royal seulement d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire de la situation géographique de ces lieux chez les Weasley. Et ils devaient être bientôt arrivés. Rapidement, il évalua son état physique. Il essaya de bouger ses jambes et réussit, mais il ne les sentaient toujours pas. Il préférait ne pas imaginer à quoi elles ressembleraient lorsqu'il ôterait son _lamed_. Ses bras fonctionnaient également, mais devaient être dans le même état que ses jambes.

-Je crois que nous sommes arrivés. Dit la sorcière à voix haute.

Harry se contenta, d'un simple acquiescement. Il sentait la peur entrer dans le corps et dans l'esprit de Cho. Cela n'était pas bon. Si la peur entrait en elle, son jugement et ses réactions risquaient d'être faussé, et de les mettre tous les deux en danger.

-Mieux vaut être calme. Lui dit-il en utilisant une harmonie vocale destinée à la calmer.

Il n'avait pas le temps de lui apprendre les litanies Vestales contre la peur, mais il espérait que l'utilisation de la voix suffirait à calmer Cho. C'était une humaine, cela devrait marcher.

-Whaou! Comment as-tu fais ça?! Je ne sens plus ma peur! S'exclama Cho.

-Pas le temps de t'expliquer, répondit le sang mêlé, mais tache de rester calme. Surtout lorsque nous serons devant le roi. La panique ne t'aidera pas.

La sorcière rouge lui répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif. Elle connaissait les dangers de la peur, mais y résister était presque impossible. Elle ne connaissait aucun humain qui y résistait. Hormis peut être Dumbeldore...

Mais là, sa peur l'avait quitté. Elle se concentra donc comme lui avait dit le sang mêlé, pour ne pas la laisser revenir. S'ils s'en sortent, il faudra qu'elle lui demande comment il a réussi à faire cela.

Lentement, ils sentent l'hélionaute ralentir, baisser son altitude avant de se poser en douceur. Cette fois, ils sont arrivés. Les portes de leur prison s'ouvrent violemment, faisant entrer une lumière éclatante dans l'espace sombre et confiné, brûlant les yeux des deux prisonniers, habitué à la douce obscurité.

Un elfe silvestre, grand, blond doré, peau pâle et yeux bleu clair se tient devant eux. Il porte un uniforme d'un vert sombre, comme tous les elfes silvestres faisant partit de l'armée d'elfes guerriers du roi Lucius.

Il leur jette un regard méprisant, vaguement dégoûté et deux gardes identiques au premier viennent les tirer de l'hélionaute.

-Dépêchez vous _ginaras_! Le roi n'aime pas attendre!

Harry et Cho ne répliquent pas, foudroyés par l'insulte. _Ginaras_, le mot elfique pour désigner des êtres indignes.

* * *

¤¤¤

* * *

**Voilà un troisième chapitre où apparaît un nouveau personnage! **

**Alors, que pensez vous de cette première rencontre Harry\Cho? **

**Bon, ils ne sont pas encore sortit de la merde mais ça va s'arranger dans les prochain chapitre (à qui j'essaie de faire croire ça moi?). Et dans le prochain, première confrontation Harry\Lucius!! Ca va faire des étincelles!!! **

**Désolé à toute celle qui déteste Cho mais elle sera souvent là dans ma fic (non ne partez pas!!!), mais promis j'essayerais de ne plus lui consacrer un chapitre entier! (croise les doigts en sachant qu'elle ne tiendras surement pas sa promesse).**

**Par contre rassurez vous, dans cette fic elle à un cerveau (si, si ;-) mais en plus elle est casée alors elle ne draguera pas Harry comme une idiote! Rassuré(es)? **

**Et sinon, je vais encore me trainer lamentablement aux pieds de tous ceux qui me lisent en mendiant une petite review (à votre bon coeur m'sieurs dames), même juste un mot, car c'est un grand soutient pour l'ecriture des chapitres suivants!**

**Mais surtout merci d'avoir lu!**


	4. Chapter 4: Le roi de Glace et les ginara

Hello!!! Bon, je sais, ce chapitre c'est quelques peu fait attendre, et pour une raison stupide : j'étais persuadée de l'avoir déjà poster lool. Et puis je vais sur mon compte et je me rend compte que je n'ai mis que 3 chapitres en lignes alors que le 4ème est bouclé et corrigé (merci mes bêta ;-) depuis un moment... pathétique, je sais!

En tout cas, mille merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews, en particulier à rim999, Tristane Gilles, wilam, rayondesoleil, macatou, et tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des review auquel je n'ai pas pu répondre.

Et surtout un énorme merci à mes bêta qui corrige mes fautes et grace à qui cette fic est lisible ;-)

* * *

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...

* * *

**Chapitre4: Le roi de glace et les _ginaras_.**

¤¤¤

Harry et Cho avaient été traînés de force, droggy, tenant à peine debout, dans une immense salle entièrement blanche. Deux rangées de colonnes de cristal parcourent la salle, et, tout au bout, en haut d'un escalier de marbre blanc, trois trônes d'or blanc sur lesquels se tenaient trois personnes.

Tout d'abord, le sang-mêlé et la sorcière ne les distinguèrent pas, puis, une fois traînés devant par les deux guerriers elfes, ils purent enfin contempler le trio royal qui les observaient du haut de leur trône. Trois elfes silvestres dont deux possédaient une chevelure d'un blond argent absolument fantastique. Deux hommes et une femme.

« Le roi Lucius, la reine Narcissa et le prince Drago » pensa Harry en passant son regard sur les trois personnes, toutes vêtues de noir, qui mettait en valeur la pâleur de leur peau et la luminosité irréelle de leur chevelure.

Il jeta un coup d'œil évaluateur à sa compagne de misère et vit avec satisfaction qu'elle contrôlait sa peur. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle se taise. Surtout ne pas parler en premier. S'ils parlaient les premiers, leurs interlocuteurs auraient un avantage de plus sur eux, et ils en avaient déjà trop peu pour perdre le seul qu'il leur restait.

Si le roi parlait en premier, Harry pourrait tout de suite l'évaluer, mesurer ses défenses, sa résistance à la _voix_, sa puissance. Les premières paroles étaient toujours particulièrement révélatrices, beaucoup plus précises que les réponses. Harry attendit donc patiemment que l'une des personnes trônant sur les magnifiques trônes de la salle blanche parle.

-Et bien, fit soudainement le roi d'une voix doucereuse, voilà donc nos deux survivants. Une humaine et un sale sang-mêlé!

Dans la foule des courtisans réunis pour l'occasion, un murmure se répandit. Les chefs des douze familles majeures des elfes silvestres contemplaient la scène en silence. Il y avait les Black, les Delacourt, les Zabini, les Bott, les Branstone, les Cauldwell, les Pritchard, les Quinke, les Parkinson, les Fridluva et les Volkov. Les douze grandes familles au grand complet.

Harry en fit mentalement le compte, ils étaient bel et bien tous présents.

Apparemment, leur capture était un événement relativement important, sans doute à cause de la _Sayalaca_. En fait, c'était forcément cela. C'était la première fois dans l'histoire de Muyao que deux personnes survivaient à la grande _Sayalaca_, et aucun des deux n'étaient des elfes silvestres, pire, l'un des deux était un sang-mêlé, un bâtard!

Oui, Harry pouvait sentir dans la voix du roi sa stupéfaction et son mépris. Il avait peu parlé mais cela avait suffit à Harry, et ce, malgré sa faiblesse. Le roi était puissant, cruel, autoritaire, mais ne possédait apparemment que peu de défenses contre la voix. Son spectre auditif avait été très facile à saisir.

Mais aucune des deux autres personnes sur les trônes n'avaient parlé...

« Mieux vaut ne rien tenter. Je suis encore faible, j'ai peut-être mal saisit son spectre auditif, mieux vaudrait attendre qu'il parle un peu plus. Et puis, je ne sais rien sur la femme et son fils, ils sont peut-être dangereux... »

Il jeta un nouveau regard à Cho. Elle avait pâlit mais resta muette et continuait à bloquer sa peur.

-Alors c'est ça qui a survécu à la grande _Sayalaca_?! Continua le roi avec une moue dégoûtée. Deux vulgaires _ginaras_?! Bien, présentez-vous au moins, surtout toi, le sang-mêlé, que nous sachions qui est la putain qui t'a mis au monde!

Harry dû se mordre furieusement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas se jeter sur le roi immédiatement et lui ouvrir la gorge. Il se rappela mentalement les préceptes de survie et ses litanies Vestale. Puis il se tourna vers Cho, cherchant à lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait parler la première, le temps qu'il redevienne maître de lui.

-Je... Je me prénomme Cho Chang, je viens de Tawa. Je cherchais à rencontrer des licornes pour leur demander une solution pour sauver ma sœur. Acheva la sorcière rouge d'une voix blanche.

Harry sut immédiatement qu'elle mentait, mais il savait également qu'il n'y avait pas de Vestales au château Malfoy et qu'en conclusion personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait s'en rendre compte.

Sur son trône immaculé pourtant, la reine fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

-Peu m'importe ce que vous désiriez, savez-vous qu'il est interdit aux humains de se trouver en territoire elfique? Et comment avez-vous survécu à la grande tempête?! Demanda Lucius de sa voix glaciale sans cesser de fixer Harry.

D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul.

La quasi-totalité de la grande salle avait les yeux fixés sur le sang mêlé, mais pas vraiment pour les mêmes raisons que le roi... Harry était tout simplement magnifique. Même dans l'état où il était -c'est-à-dire au bord de la syncope, les membres gelés, la peau craquelée et les lèvres bleuies, il restait magnifique. En fait, c'était sans doute la plus belle créature qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu dans le palais. Des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts, du jamais vu!

Le prince Drago -comme le reste de la salle- se retenait de ne pas baver devant une aussi charmante vision.

De plus, pour ne rien gâcher, le demi-elfe -tout comme l'humaine- était à moitié avachit sur le sol blanc dans une pose qui pouvait être des plus intéressante. Mais visiblement, il était mal en point. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il serait dommage que cette charmante créature ne meure faute de soins dans un des cachots du palais. Puis il vit que le regard de son père était fixé sur Harry d'une façon des plus inquiétante. Il connaissait le mépris de son père pour les sang-mêlé -mépris qu'il partageait- et ce regard ne présageait rien de bon.

-Je... je ne sais pas majesté. Répondit l'humaine ses yeux obstinément baissés sur le sol, le visage dissimulé par ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais. Je n'y suis restée qu'un quart d'heure, je ne savais pas ce que c'était, j'ai juste essayé de survivre.

Harry admira la capacité au mensonge de sa compagne. Capacité qu'il possédait également mais que des personnes comme son ami Ron ne possédait décidément pas. Mieux valait qu'il ait été pris avec cette fille qu'avec Ron. Même s'il ne la connaissait pas, elle lui inspirait confiance et connaissait les préceptes de survie, elle lui était donc plus utile pour sa survie que son ami.

« Désolé mon vieux, pensa-t-il en songeant à Ron, mais c'est vrai que tu n'es pas très doué question mensonge! Et je pense que tu serais déjà en train d'essayer d'arracher un à un les ongles de ce salopard de roi si tu avais entendu ce qu'il a dit sur ma mère! »

La foule de courtisans fut parcourut d'un nouveau murmure. L'humaine n'était restée qu'un quart d'heure dans la _Sayalaca_! Tout s'expliquait! Il y avait déjà eu quelques rares cas de survie d'elfes dans le passé lorsqu'ils ne restaient que très peu de temps dans la grande tempête. Bien sur, il y avait très peu de cas et jamais avec des humaines mais bon, c'était déjà moins extraordinaire. Le roi sembla se contenter de cette réponse et jeta à nouveau son regard sur Harry, lui intimant silencieusement de se présenter.

-Mon nom est Harry, Harry James Potter. Je viens de Malkouth. J'étais au Nord de la forêt et je me suis perdu dans la tempête. J'ai dû passer la frontière sans m'en rendre compte majesté.

Nouveau murmure dans la salle. Le demi-elfe venait de Malkouth, sa mère était donc une dryade.

Les grandes familles hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu. C'était évident, seule une dryade pouvait commettre une infamie telle que coucher avec un humain! Jamais une véritable elfe silvestre digne de ce nom n'aurait commit une telle atrocité. Apparemment, les pensées du roi avaient suivit le même chemin.

-J'aurais dû me douter que seule une dryade pouvait avoir l'audace de s'acoquiner avec un humain. Je présume que tu portes le nom de ton père n'est ce pas ?

-Oui. Répondit Harry en se retenant une fois de plus de se jeter sur l'homme pour lui faire ravaler son ton méprisant.

Il avait maintenant parfaitement saisit le spectre de l'homme, il aurait pu le contrôler d'un mot mais il se retint. Une petite voix lui soufflait que ce n'était pas encore le moment. Il fallait attendre. Et les deux autres étaient toujours muets.

-Comment as-tu survécu? Si tu viens de Malkouth comme tu l'as prétendu, tu as dû rester environ cinquante minutes dans la_ Sayalaca_. Comment peux-tu être vivant?! Demanda Lucius d'une voix dure, ses sourcils du même blond que ses cheveux s'arquant dangereusement.

Harry étudia le visage du roi un long moment en se demandant quelle sorte de réponse pourrait le sortir de ce pétrin.

La réponse larmoyante? Non. La rigolote? Non, non et non, le roi le ferait éventrer sur-le-champ. La vérité? Décidément non! Si ce roi apprenait que Harry -en totale possession de ses moyens et non à demi mort- pouvait tous les mettre au tapis en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire sorcier il le ferait sans doute mourir pour ensuite le disséquer et faire pleins d'expériences sur lui.

Beurk.

-Survécu est un bien grand mot majesté. Voyez-vous, _lamed_ ou pas, si je ne reçois pas bientôt des soins, on n'aura plus qu'à couper les excroissances que sont mes bras et mes jambes. Cela risquerait sans doute de me tuer et mort je serais bien incapable de vous dire comment j'ai pu survivre si cela me revient à l'esprit.

Un murmure affolé parcourut la foule. Comment ce simple _ginaras_ osait-il parler ainsi au roi?! C'était audacieux, mais ce plan avait un pourcentage de réussite plus élevé que les autres d'après les inlassables calculs de probabilité de Harry. Avec un peu de chance, son audace intéresserait le roi. S'il ne le tuait pas pour avoir osé lui parler sur ce ton.

Et vue la façon dont ses yeux pâles s'assombrissaient soudain, cela n'était pas évident...

-Il me semble que vous n'avez pas comprit dans quelle situation vous vous trouvez _ginara_! Fit-il d'une voix sifflante. Mais peut-être qu'un séjour prolongé en salle de torture...

-Chéri, interrompit la reine d'une voix très douce qui raisonna dans la pièce comme le bruit d'un ruisseau, je pense qu'il serait plus utile de les interroger lorsqu'ils seront rétablit. Sous bonne garde évidemment. Et nous pourrions ainsi demander quelques explications au clan Weasley pour ça. Acheva telle en désignant Harry d'un signe de tête.

Harry se rendit compte avec effroi que la femme était en revanche presque totalement insensible à la voix. Son spectre auditif était étrangement proche de celui de... de sa mère. Bien moins subtile et précis bien entendu mais cette femme était une z_anaylina_, une elfe ayant des prédispositions à l'éducation Vestale. Elle serait difficile à contrôler, mais s'il s'en prenait au roi de façon suffisamment subtile, elle ne le distinguerait pas.

Après tout, Harry avait un autre avantage: il était un homme. Immense avantage puisque seule les femmes étaient des Vestales. En tant qu'homme, il n'était absolument pas soupçonné de posséder les pouvoirs des Vestales. En tant que femme, il aurait été bâillonné par précaution. De plus, la reine se méfiait peu de lui. Une femme aurait beaucoup plus éveillé sa vigilance. Elle ne percevrait donc pas ses intentions s'il jouait finement.

Il fallait qu'il montre au roi un échantillon de ses pouvoirs, de façon à ce que celui ci ne le tue pas immédiatement, Cho comme Harry, savaient qu'il comptait le faire. Et cela renforcerait son intérêt à son égard. Ou cela le pousserait à le tuer. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. La sorcière pourrait lui être utile...

-Oui tu as sans doute raison Narcissa, cela sera beaucoup plus intéressant. Qu'en penses-tu Drago?

Le dit Drago cessa momentanément de dévisager Harry, au grand plaisir de celui-ci qui trouvait le regard du prince beaucoup trop insistant à son goût.

-J'approuve l'idée de mère. Dit-il de sa voix traînante. Cela pourrait constituer une étude des plus... intéressante.

Le roi Lucius eut un sourire à la limite du sadisme et acquiesça d'un élégant hochement de tête. L'idée était finalement délicieusement perverse. Il devait reconnaître que Narcissa avait parfois des idées géniales. Les Weasley allaient sans doute se mordre les doigts lorsqu'ils sauraient où était leur petit protégé. Car il avait été protégé cela ne faisait aucun doute. Le _lamed _de bonne qualité qu'il portait en était la preuve.

-Bien. Gardes, emmenez moi ces deux _ginaras_ dans les cachots et trouvez leur un médecin. Et, pas la peine de leur donner à manger. S'ils sont capables de survivre à la _Sayalaca_, ils sauront se passer de nourriture.

Les Gardes s'approchèrent de Harry et de la sorcière qui se regardèrent. C'était le moment où jamais.

Imperceptiblement, Harry indiqua à Cho qu'il se chargeait du roi. A elle de s'occuper des gardes, s'il fallait que Harry lui fasse confiance, elle devait être capable de se débrouiller. Un faible aurait fait baisser ses chances de survie et dans ce cas là, les gardes la tueraient. C'était cruel mais il n'était pas en position de faire valoir une noblesse d'âme à toute épreuve.

Il se concentra donc rapidement, adaptant ses cordes vocales à la fréquence auditive recherchée, celle qui lui permettrait de contrôler le roi.

-Vous ne devriez _**pas** _faire cela. Fit t-il d'une voix un peu plus basse que d'ordinaire, plus sifflante, plus sensuelle.

Le roi se figea, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Harry reflétant une incommensurable surprise. Harry esquissa un sourire. Bien, sa voix était encore un peu trop haute mais il avait réussi à toucher le spectre auditif du roi. Mais il restait les gardes, Il fallait les ralentir. Il ne connaissait pas leurs fréquences vocales, il ne pouvait utiliser la voix sur eux.

-Majesté? Dirent les deux gardes simultanément.

Cela avait suffit à Harry pour percevoir leur fréquence et il siffla:

-Il faudrait penser à vous **_pressez_** un peu messieurs.

Immédiatement, les deux gardes eurent le sentiment qu'ils**_ ne fallaien_**t **_pas_** qu'ils se pressent. Comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

La voix de Harry avait été précise, sure d'elle, impériale, et ils avaient obéi. Contre toute logique, quel que soit leurs sentiments intimes, leurs désirs, ils ne pouvaient qu'obéir. Le pouvoir de Harry lui donnait un contrôle total sur eux. Ils obéissaient à un instinct profond, enfouit dans leurs cerveaux qu'Harry avait réussi à toucher. Au moment où il avait prononcé sa phrase, ils avaient comprit qu'ils ne **_fallaient pas _**qu'ils se pressent.

Cho saisit l'opportunité avec une rapidité saisissante compte tenu de son état. Elle se redressa, défit ses liens, et fit venir sa baguette -qui lui avait été confisquée- avant de stupéfié les deux gardes, tout en tenant les autres en respect. Et comme Cho avait accomplit sa part du marché, Harry se concentra sur la sienne, le roi.

-Voyez-vous messire, je pense qu'il serait nettement plus appréciable que vous nous donniez des chambres, de la nourriture et des soins.

La voix de Harry avait repris la fréquence du roi silvestre. Celui-ci restait debout, raide, son regard ancré dans les immenses yeux émeraude du sang mêlé

Le prince Drago regardait la scène sans pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à sa mère qui lui déconseilla d'un signe de tête de tenter quoi que se soit. Elle avait le visage sombre et ses sourcils étaient froncés. Elle n'avait pas aimé ne pas prévoir cette attaque. Elle ne s'était pas méfiée car le prisonnier était un mâle et un sang-mêlé, elle en voyait les conséquences. Mais comment un mâle pouvait-il posséder les pouvoirs des Vestales?

Harry sentit le mécontentement de la reine. Elle ne comprenait pas et était furieuse de ne pas avoir deviné ses intentions. Il supposa avec justesse qu'elle devait en temps normal deviner les moindres états d'âmes des prisonniers et de son entourage, puisqu'elle était une _zanaylina._ Mais Harry ne la craignait pas. Il tenait son mari et pouvait tenir son fils, elle ne pourrait rien tenter sans qu'il le devine.

Il lui était supérieur.

-Nous avons de toute façon, bien peu de chances de nous en sortir indemne si nous essayions de nous enfuir et sous bonne garde, sans aide, nous ne le pourrons pas, mais je pense que vous préféreriez garder la vie sauve...

Quelques gardes firent un geste pour intervenir mais Cho les bloqua d'un simple sort. Elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, Harry le savait. Ils avaient tous deux atteint les limites de leurs organismes. Mais il fallait qu'ils tiennent encore un peu. Juste un peu. Et il était sûr de bientôt convaincre le roi de leur donner la vie sauve.

-Et comment croyez-vous pouvoir me la prendre? Articula le roi sans se départir de son ton méprisant.

Harry eu un léger rire, sa voix cristalline à l'accent si étrange raisonnant dans l'immense pièce silencieuse.

-Je pense que votre femme le sait. Répondit-il en plantant son regard émeraude dans celui de la reine. Je pourrais tout simplement vous** _suggérer_ **de prendre votre couteau, de vous le placer sous le cou, au niveau de la veine et...

Sous les yeux horrifiés de la foule d'elfes silvestre, le roi prit son épée et se la plaça sous sa gorge. Ses yeux fusillaient Harry du regard mais ce dernier ne semblait pas en avoir cure. En fait, il se concentrait de toutes ses maigres forces. Tenir. Il fallait qu'il tienne encore.

-Ou... je pourrais tout aussi bien la prendre moi-même.

Harry observa l'impact de sa phrase. Tout le monde le regardait avec la même question en tête, comment comptait-il prendre lui-même la vie du roi alors qu'il en était éloigné par environ dix mètres? Il ne pourrait pas contenir tous les gardes avec la voix puisqu'à présent ils se taisaient, mais il y avait la sorcière. Il ne pourrait pas atteindre le roi car la reine l'en empêcherait. Elle était à présent attentive au moindre de ses mouvements.

« Son regard est précis, elle détecte le moindre de mes mouvements, mais c'est grâce à cela que j'ai une chance de réussir. Si je place mon corps de façon à parfaitement simuler la chute -après tout mon corps est dans un état pitoyable et mes capacités physiques très réduites, c'est donc crédible- je devrais pouvoir la tromper et saisir le roi avant qu'elle ne réagisse. Ce n'est qu'une z_anaylina_ après tout... »

Tout allait se jouer en quelques secondes durant lesquelles il fallait que la reine croit qu'il s'effondrait. Entre le moment ou elle percevrait son geste et celui où elle comprendrait la ruse. Alors Harry trébucha.

Cela pouvait ressembler à une chute.

Puis il disparut. Tout du moins, on crut le voir disparaître. Il s'était en fait redresser et avait bondit jusqu'au roi, sortant sa dague et la plaçant sous la gorge du roi, en moins de trois secondes. Lorsque les elfes et Cho le virent à nouveau, il appuyait sa dague sur la gorge pale. La reine n'avait rien vu venir.

-Je pense que cela répond à vos questions, et que je vais pouvoir maintenant obtenir votre _nisara_ quant à notre emprisonnement?

La _nisara_, une promesse inviolable pour un elfe. La voix d'Harry était plus affirmative qu'interrogative. Il sentit dans son dos le prince faire un geste pour intervenir.

-Je ne vous le **_conseille_** pas mon prince! Fit-il de sa voix la plus basse.

Drago se figea immédiatement. Il avait réussi à utiliser la voix sur lui. Le roi et la reine étaient coincés.

-Vous avez notre_ nisara_, _ginaras_. Fit le roi d'une voix haineuse.

Alors Harry s'effondra.

¤¤¤

Bon, voilà un chapitre qui m'aura donné du mal! La scène de confrontation entre Harry et Lucius a vraiment été une epreuve et j'espère que cela ne vous decevra pas! Comme on peut le voir, Cho prend de l'importance, et, malheureusement pour toute celle qui ne l'aime pas (je ne l'aime même pas moi même à vrai dire lol), elle sera très présente dans les deux prochains chapitres! Mais pas de soucis, il n'y a AUCUN HarryxCho dans cette fic!!! Donc j'espère que vous continuerez à lire ;-)

J'avoue que j'attends avec un impatience vos commentaires sur ce chapitres, bonne ou mauvaise et quelque soit la longueur (et même si cela ne veut rien dire je prend lol) donc n'hésiter pas et appuyer sur le petit bouton!

* * *

Et merci d'avoir lu! 


	5. Chapter 5 : Prisonniers

**Note :** Mon Dieu que je suis stupide, je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais littéralement oublié un chapitre de mon histoire! Alors même si c'est un chapitre ou on ne voit que Harry et Cho, il est (à mon humble avis) nécessaire à l'histoire, donc voilà...

**Chapitre4: Les prisonniers.**

Lorsque Harry fut à nouveau conscient, il était étendu sur un lit blanc, moelleux et très doux. Il n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux mais préféra dresser un récapitulatif de ce qui c'était passé. Tout lui revint brutalement. La grande tempête, les elfes silvestre, le roi, la _nisara_.

La _nisara_?! Il avait réussi?!

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux pour apercevoir un plafond blanc. Où pouvait-il bien être?

« Pas dans un cachot à première vue... » pensa t-il en observant la somptueuse pièce où il était installé.

Cela n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec les pièces où il vivait dans le clan des Weasleys. La forêt de Malkouth était un lieu extrêment dangereux, il était impossible de vivre dans les arbres.

Les elfes dryades vivaient donc dans des grottes, souvent sombres et peu confortables, même s'ils les aménageaient de la façon la plus sure possible.

Il connaissait toutes les falaises sur le bout des doigts et elles étaient toutes aménagées pour qu'en cas de problème il puisse s'y réfugier.

Mais cela n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec la magnificence des pièces de l'arbre palais du roi des elfes silvestre. La forêt de Kether était vraiment un endroit merveilleux.

Rien à voir avec Malkouth. Pas étonnant que le clan des elfes silvestre ait envoyé les elfes dryades à Malkouth pour se débarrasser d'eux, sans doute espéraient-ils s'en débarrasser définitivement... Habile.

Et ça évitait de se salir les mains. Manque de peau, cela n'a pas marché.

Certes, il y avait eu beaucoup de morts. Les plus faibles malheureusement. Mais depuis, la race des dryades elfiques c'était considérablement renforcé, s'habituant à vivre dans des conditions extrêmes au quotidien.

Ils étaient devenus, sans s'en rendre compte, très puissants. Et ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que ce que pensait les elfes silvestres. Ce qu'ils se gardaient bien de révéler. Sans doute était ce à cause de ces conditions de vie très dures qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de z_anaylina_ chez les elfes dryade que chez les elfes silvestre.

Harry secoua la tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à tout cela, où était donc passé tous ses préceptes de survie?!

D'abord, vérifier si on est seul. Il regarda brièvement autour de lui. Apparemment il était seul. Pas de bruit non plus, hormis celui du vent.

Le vent?

Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut une immense fenêtre donnant sur un petit balcon. Les silvestres ne devaient vraiment pas craindre qu'il s'enfuie pour le laisser près d'une fenêtre. Il se leva et marcha vers la fenêtre.

Il remarqua immédiatement que ses membres avaient été soignés.

Ils avaient été soigneusement bandés et il recommençait déjà à les sentir. Les silvestres avaient sans doute utilisé un de leur baume de guérison, connu pour leur efficacité. Bien.

Par contre, on lui avait retiré son lamed et il était à présent vêtu d'une tunique d'un vert pale et d'un pantalon blanc fait d'un tissu elfique très agréable au toucher. Cela signifiait qu'il avait réussi la première partie de son objectif, c'est à dire sauver sa peau. La deuxième étant de la garder sauve.

Cela serait sans doute être le plus difficile...

Lorsqu'il vit sur quoi donnait son balcon, il comprit aussitôt pourquoi les silvestres ne craignaient pas qu'il ne s'échappe pas la dite fenêtre. Elle devait se trouver, au minimum, à quarante mètres du sol. Autant dire que cela aurait plus été du suicide qu'autre chose que de tenter de s'échapper par-là dans son état.

Il perçut alors un léger bruit d'eau.

« De l'eau?! Mais il ne pleut pas. Comment pourrait-il y avoir de l'eau dans cette pièce? A moins que... »

Harry avait déjà entendu parlé de ces salles d'eau qui seraient soit disant le clou de la sophistication de la magie elfique d'après sa mère et les Weasley mais lui et Ron avaient toujours été très suspicieux par rapport à cette affirmation. Pourtant, aucun doute, il entendait bien un bruit d'eau.

Un bruit qui provenait d'un endroit de sa chambre. Ou de sa prison, selon la façon dont on considérait les choses.

Il se dirigea en direction du bruit. Il provenait d'une salle à laquelle il pouvait accéder en passant derrière un rideau de perles. Il le souleva et resta bouche bée.

« Par tous les esprits de la forêt! »

Il avait devant lui une magnifique pièce circulaire d'où s'écoulait en continu de l'eau. De l'eau! Une douce eau chaude qui coulait le long des murs avant d'atteindre un bassin circulaire lui aussi taillé dans une pierre de soleil massif magnifiquement polit. En plus de cela, de petits paniers en or flottaient dans les airs, sans doute par magie, et contenaient des huiles, des savons et autres douceurs déchargeant des odeurs plus envoûtantes les unes que les autres.

Harry ferma les yeux pour savourer pleinement ce délice olfactif avant de se retourner brutalement, en position de défense.

-Pas moyen de te surprendre hein?! Fit une voix chaude et douce qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

Devant lui, à l'entrée de sa chambre, se tenait la sorcière rouge.

Avec tout ce qui c'était passé et son état d'épuisement il l'avait pour ainsi dire oublié. Il se félicita cependant de l'avoir immédiatement détecté. La rapidité de ses sens le rassurait, il se sentait en sécurité grâce à eux. Cela lui évitait les mauvaises surprises.

Il ne répondit pas et la détailla de son regard émeraude. Elle avait elle aussi les membres bandés et lui parut encore plus belle que dans l'hélionaute. Il faut dire qu'elle était à ce moment dans un état aussi pitoyable que lui, ce qui n'était vraiment pas peu dire! Mais elle était à présent en bien meilleure forme, sa peau lisse, ses lèvres de nouveau colorées et son teint qui avait retrouvé sa belle couleur ambrée. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe de velours rouge qui suivait avec grâce son corps longiligne et son aura était celle d'une sorcière relativement puissante.

-Réflexes que veux tu. Lui répondit Harry avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, identique à celui de la sorcière.

-Je connais. Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. Sans toi j'y serais sans doute passé.

-Non, si tu n'avais pas été là je n'aurais pas non plus pu réussir, je n'aurais jamais pu dominer tous les gardes et le roi à la fois. Disons que c'était un travail d'équipe.

-Tu aurais pu utiliser la magie toi aussi! S'étonna la sorcière.

Le demi-elfe secoua la tête en riant doucement.

-Je ne me suis pas servi de la magie depuis mes douze ans, je n'ai même pas de baguette! Alors pour ce qui est de lancer un sort... acheva t-il d'une voix amusée.

Cho Chang sembla interloquée.

-Pourtant... pourtant ton aura de sorcier est puissante! Comment est-ce possible?

Harry haussa les épaules, visiblement peu préoccupé par la question.

-Aucune idée. Je n'ai reçu que les principes de survie et de concentration qui précèdent l'entraînement magique, comme tu dois le savoir, mon père c'est fait tuer après.

La sorcière hocha gravement sa jolie tête.

Oui, tout le monde savait parfaitement bien comment James Potter était mort. Comme beaucoup de robe blanche, il était mort pour avoir tenté de résister à Tom Marvolo Riddle, dit Lord Voldemort, le plus puissant robe noire actuellement sur la terre. En fait, l'assassinat de James Potter était d'avantage connu pour le fait que son fils, Harry James Potter, avait survécu à Voldemort.

Longtemps, Cho, comme beaucoup d'autres sorciers, avaient pensé que ce n'était qu'une légende mais elle avait à présent la dite légende devant elle et elle avait l'air pour le moins réelle.

-Au fait, c'était quoi ce que tu as utilisé contre les gardes et sur le roi? C'était vraiment... étrange. Presque effrayant. Tu... tu les contrôlais, ça ressemble à un sortilège des robes noires, l'impèrium, mais tu es une robe rouge, tu n'avais pas de baguette et tu ne connaissais pas la formule.

-Ah! Tu veux parler de la _voix_!

-La _voix_? Demanda Cho en frissonnant.

-C'est un pouvoir des Vestales, je ne sais pas si tu connais les Vestales?

-J'en ai entendu parlé... Ce sont des espèces d'elfes dryades avec des pouvoirs mentaux non?

Le rire de Harry, clair et à l'accent mélodieux vibra dans la pièce.

-Oui, on peut voir cela comme ça lorsque l'on n'y connaît rien, mais après tout tu n'es qu'une humaine, tu ne pouvais donc pas le savoir. En fait, ce n'est pas un contrôle total. Tout dépend du sujet. Je dois reconnaître que les humains sont généralement très simples à dominer, mais chez les elfes, cela est plus difficile.

-Pourtant, cela paraissait simple lorsqu'on te regarde faire.

-Je suis très entraîné, et je ne m'en suis pas pris à des esprits très puissants...

Cho pouffa légèrement.

-Tu veux dire que le roi Lucius n'a pas un esprit puissant? Demanda t-elle très amusée par cette idée.

-Bin, pour un elfe, on va dire que j'ai déjà vu mieux. En tout cas, je peux te dire que comparé aux elfes dryades, leur esprit est faible!

Cho eut l'air suspicieux.

-Hum, tu ne dirais pas cela justement parce que tu es à moitié dryade toi?

-Peuh! Tu dois savoir qu'ayant reçut l'éducation des sorciers, je sais rester parfaitement partial!

-Oui mais peut être que ton éducation elfes...

-N'a fait qu'accentuer à l'extrême cette caractéristique! Maintenant je possède l'horrible habitude de tout analyser minutieusement même dans les situations les plus... surprenantes.

La sorcière éclata de rire. Elle avait bien compris la signification du « surprenante ».

-Comme... au moment d'embrasser les charmantes lèvres d'une toute aussi charmante dryade je suppose? Fit elle d'une voix moqueuse.

Et à sa grande surprise, elle vit le sang-mêlé -qu'elle avait jusqu'à là trouvé plutôt effrayant- prendre une ravissante teinte rouge vive qui confirma ses soupçons. Apparemment, chez les dryades, le légendaire Harry James Potter était maqué.

« De quoi faire fondre en larmes plusieurs générations de sorcières » pensa t-elle avec malice.

-Oui, bon ça va, pourquoi étais tu là au fait? Demanda Harry en cherchant à changer de sujet.

-On essaye de changer de sujet hein? Enfin, je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps sur ta vie amoureuse apparemment mouvementée, laissons les hormones faire leur travail!

-Cho! S'écria le demi-elfe dont les joues semblaient prendre réellement feu.

-Mais comme tu le disais précédemment, ce n'étais pas l'objet de ma visite. En fait, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'enseigner à maîtriser ma peur. Et quelques-unes de tes techniques de combats ne seraient pas refusées, après tout, si jamais je me retrouve sans baguette, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais.

Harry observa la jeune fille. C'était une sorcière, une humaine, et il ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps, cependant, elle semblait vouer la même haine que lui à Voldemort et était sa seule compagne dans la merde fabuleuse où il se trouvait. Rien ne s'opposait donc à ce qu'il lui fasse faire quelques progrès. De plus, son instinct l'appréciait, et son instinct le trompait rarement.

« Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis. Basique mais toujours véridique! Enfin pour un temps... » pensa t-il.

-Je pense que je pourrais t'enseigner quelques base de l'entraînement dryade et de l'enseignement des Vestales. Tu es une fille, cela devrais donc être possible.

-Hein? Excuse-moi mais en quoi le fait que je sois une fille pourrait faciliter mon apprentissage?! Demanda Cho qui ne comprenait vraiment pas en quoi cela pouvait jouer sur son apprentissage.

Harry eu l'air un peu gêné.

-Et bien, pour tout dire... Roooh c'est un peu gênant... enfin bref, il n'y a que les femmes qui peuvent suivrent l'enseignement Vestales, il est impossible pour un homme.

Un moment de silence s'imposa dans la salle. Ce fut Cho qui le brisa.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu... tu es une fille?

-Bien sur que non!!! Vociféra Harry apparemment offusqué que sa virilité soit remise en question par la sorcière. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut!!!

La sorcière éclata de rire.

Non, en fait elle était à deux doigts de se rouler par terre tellement elle riait. Heureusement, elle était encore blessée et ne pouvait pas le faire, gardant ainsi un semblant de dignité. Harry de son côté était complètement rouge -ce qui soit dit en passant lui allait très bien au teint- mais on ne pouvait plus savoir si c'était de honte ou de colère.

En fait, il n'aimait pas du tout que l'on lui rappelle la finesse excessive des traits de son visage qui lui avait mainte fois valut de charmant commentaire sur l'exactitude de son sexe. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il envoie bouler ces enquiquineurs avec deux trois côtes brisées...

Mais voyant le regard du sang-mêlé devenir dangereusement glaciale et se rappelant sa performance avec les gardes deux jours avant, Cho Chang eu l'excellente idée de cesser de rire. Elle reprit rapidement contenance, son expression impénétrable -accentuée par son origine asiatique- revenant immédiatement. Ce qui fit sourire Harry.

-Ah! Les réflexes de protections! Une fois appris ils s'ancrent profondément et deviennent des automatismes. Je vois que tu n'échappes pas à la règle.

La sorcière eue un léger gloussement.

-Oui, que veux tu, on est sorcier ou on ne l'est pas! Bon, et si tu m'expliquais à présent. Si tu es un garçon -ce que je ne remettrais plus en doute- comment se fait-il que tu puisses pratiquer cette... magie?

-En fait personne ne le sait. Ma mère pense que c'est dû à mon sang mélangé. Sorcier rouge et elfe dryade, c'est un drôle de mélange non? D'après elle, cela m'a donné une sensibilité extrême qui est d'habitude réservée aux femmes. De plus, elle pense que ce que j'ai vécu et mon éducation a joué un rôle dans le fait que je puisse maîtriser l'enseignement des Vestales. C'est elle qui c'est chargé de mon éducation.

-Ok. Moi pas avoir tout compris mais bon, apparemment toi-même tu n'es sur de rien donc on va considérer que le sujet est clos! Acheva t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Harry aquieçat en souriant.

-Moui, j'approuve totalement. Mais pour en revenir à nos moutons je pense que je veux bien t'entraîner. Ton esprit me plait, et tu es contre Voldemort.

Il remarqua que la jeune sorcière tressaillait en entendant le nom honnis du robe noire.

-Désolé, j'oublie toujours que vous les humains vous avez une peur étrange pour ce nom. Une amie à moi disait souvent que la peur du nom accentue la peur de la chose elle-même. Il te faudra assimiler cette idée, mais pas tout de suite bien entendu.

-Pour moi, c'est plutôt toi qui es étrange de ne pas craindre ce nom! Répondit la sorcière rouge un peu vexée.

-Si tu veux. Dit Harry pour ne pas la contredire. Mais si tu veux que je t'entraîne, ce ne va pas être possible ici. Pour t'entraîner à combattre je vais avoir besoin d'une salle faisant office de salle d'entraînement...

Il vit soudain la sourcière se fendre d'un sourire en coin visiblement ravi.

-Je crois que j'ai justement trouvé l'endroit qu'il nous faut...

¤¤¤

**Argh!!!! Encore un chapitre où on ne voit que Cho et Harry! **

**Pitié, je m'excuse mais elle est entrain de prendre de plus en plus d'importance dans cette histoire!!! Mais n'arrêter pas de lire à cause d'elle! En plus, moi, personnellement, je l'aime bien dans ma fic! **

**Pis, désolée mais dans mon prochain chapitre elle risque encore d'être là... Mais ne vous inquiéter pas! Si tout ce passe bien, dans deux chapitre c'est le clash Drago Harry! Paske le couple se sera Drago, Harry (entre autres).**

**Et surtout, n'hésiter pas me laisser vos commentaires, quelqu'ils soient!!! (bien sur quitte à faire je préfère éviter les insultes et autres réjouissances mais sinon n'importe quoi fera l'affaire vous pouvez même me parler de la météo!!! ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6 : L'enseignement des Vestales

**Note : **Désolé, désolé, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je me contente de re-poster un chapitre déjà poster parce que j'avais oublier celui qui précédait (que je peu être cruche parfois!)... Toujours pas de Draco/Harry donc, mais pas de panique, c'est dans le prochain promis!

**¤¤¤**

**Chapitre5: L'enseignement des Vestales**

**¤¤¤**

Cho sortit de la chambre, Harry sur ses talons et ils traversèrent la sienne, qui était tout aussi magnifique que la sienne. Dire qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que leurs chambres communiquaient! Puis il sortit dans un immense couloir circulaire (ndla: n'oubliez pas que le palais est un arbre, le couloir est donc circulaire puisqu'il est dans le tronc) qui donnait sur différentes pièces.

Autour du couloir on pouvait trouver trois chambres, trois pièces d'eau, une bibliothèque, et une salle d'entraînement et deux escaliers pour monter et descendre aux étages supérieurs et inférieurs mais ils étaient bloqués par une puissante magie, obligeant les prisonniers à rester à cet étage.

Le couloir avait aussi trois autres entrées qui elles ne donnaient pas vers l'extérieur du tronc mais vers l'intérieur sans qu'ils sachent où cela menait. Mais ils n'en avaient cure pour le moment et entrèrent rapidement dans la salle d'entraînement. C'était la seule pièce qui ne possédait pas de fenêtre et Harry reconnut que c'était une bonne idée.

En effet, passer par la fenêtre au cours d'un entraînement alors que la pièce se trouvait à plus de quarante mètres du sol était quelques chose de relativement problématique.

Cho entra dans la salle et se dirigea sans hésitation vers une petite porte qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce, circulaire comme toutes les autres. Apparemment, elle avait visité l'étage avant qu'Harry ne se réveille et savait ce qu'elle faisait. En effet, lorsque Harry la suivit dans la petite pièce adjacente, il découvrit une panoplie d'armes blanches de toute sorte.

-Et bien, les silvestres sont vraiment confiant pour nous enfermer à un étage empli d'armes! Remarqua Harry en contemplant les magnifiques armes qui s'étendaient sur les murs.

-Tu il as promis que nous ne nous enfuirions pas. Je suppose que chez vous les promesses ont valeur de certitude. Fit la sorcière en saisissant une dague à la pointe incurvée et sans garde.

-En effet, lorsque nous jurons une _nisara,_ on ne peut briser la promesse sous peine de mort. Commenta Harry d'une voix neutre.

-Alors pourquoi trouves tu intéressant que nous ayons toutes ces armes à notre disposition? Demanda Cho qui ne comprenait pas le raisonnement du demi-elfee.

Le sang-mêlé eu un sourire en coin absolument pervers.

-C'est pourtant d'une simplicité enfantine Cho! Ce que ce bon roi silvestre semble avoir oublié, c'est que si lui, il à fait la _nisara_, moi je ne l'ai pas fait de mon côté!

Il y eut un moment de silence, et un sourire identique à celui de Harry vint naître sur les lèvres ciselées de la jeune sorcière.

-Tu es absolument diabolique! Je suppose que tu le sais non? Ne jamais relâcher son attention et profiter de chaque occasion! Je vois que tu appliques constamment les principes de survie même dans un état de faiblesse avancé! Bravo, moi-même je dois avouer que je n'y arrive pas, seul les principes fondateurs me restaient en mémoire face au roi!

-Sans doute parce que tu es humaine. Ton esprit est humain, donc moins affûté que le mien qui est en partie elfique. De plus, tu n'as pas bénéficié de l'enseignement des Vestales.

-Ce à quoi tu vas remédier je l'espère.

Harry planta son regard émeraude dans les yeux nuit de Cho, l'analysant.

-Je vais essayer tout du moins. Saches que cet entraînement n'est pas destiné au humaine, mais, comme tu es une sorcière, et que tu connais déjà les principes de survie, je pense que je peux le tenter. Il faut également que tu saches que moi-même je n'avais pas totalement fini ma formation. Ma maîtrise de la _voix_ par exemple n'est pas encore parfaite. Si ma mère était là tu recevrais un bien meilleur entraînement!

-Ta mère est vivante?! Demanda Cho visiblement abasourdit.

-Bien entendu! Elle est vivante! Pourquoi est ce que cela te surprend autant?

-Et bien... il faut que tu saches Harry que ton père avait fait courir le bruit dans le monde sorcier que ta mère avait été tuée par son peuple pour avoir aimée un humain. Tout le monde la croit morte.

-Mais ce n'est absolument pas vrai! Pourquoi mon père aurait-il fait cela?

Cho eu soudain l'air de comprendre quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui lui avait échappé jusqu'à présent.

-Voyons Harry! Quand on y réfléchit un peu c'est d'une simplicité enfantine! Ne comprends-tu donc pas?

-Vraiment?

-Mais oui! Ton père était un homme très intelligent! Arrogant, prétentieux et trop sur de sa supériorité quand il était jeune mais bon, c'est souvent le cas chez les sang-pur, les descendants d'ancienne famille de sorcier ont toujours des propensions à l'arrogance. Heureusement cela c'est arrangé en grandissant et grâce à ta mère. Bref, il était tout sauf bête, il devait parfaitement savoir qu'un jour où l'autre, Le Lord Noir s'intéresserait à son fils, toi, car les sang mêlé sorcier-elfes sont rares. Tu es même le premier que je rencontre.

-Je crois que je comprends...

-C'est pas trop tôt! Donc, à mon avis, ton père c'est dit que, au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose ce qu'il devait soupçonner puisqu'il avait refusé de rejoindre le Lord Noir alors que celui ci le voulait car il était de sang pur- il a fait croire à tout le monde que ta mère était morte. Comme ça, s'il mourait et que tu te réfugiais chez ta mère, personne ne pourrait le soupçonner! Reste le mystère de comment tu as pu sortir vivant d'une confrontation avec le Lord. Il ne t'a pas tué?

-Je suppose qu'il a essayé. Fit Harry d'une voix laconique, n'appréciant pas d'avoir à se souvenir de cette période de sa vie.

-Tu supposes?

-Je n'avais que douze ans, je ne me rappelle pas exactement de ce qu'il a fait. Il a marmonné un truc et il y a eu une grande lumière verte.

-Avada Kedavra. Murmura Cho d'une voix blanche. Par Morgane c'est donc vrai! Tu as survécu à un sortilège de mort! T'en reste t'il une marque?

-Ouais. Répondit Harry d'une voix morne en soulevant une des mèches ébène qui tombait obstinément sur son front, devant ses yeux.

La sorcière rouge écarquilla ses yeux sombres lorsqu'elle aperçut une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front pâle du sang mêlé.

-Whaou... souffla Cho en effleurant du bout de ses doigts ambrés la fine cicatrice. On sent bien que ce n'est pas une cicatrice normale, elle... elle est pleine de magie!

-Mouais, j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir cette cicatrice si tu veux savoir.

-Tu ne l'aurais pas si tu étais mort. Enfin, là n'est pas la question. Te souviens tu de ce qui c'est passé après que tu es reçu le sort?

-Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, Voldemort était à terre, à moitié mort. Mon père était mort. J'ai couru et une fois que j'ai repris mes esprits j'ai cherché à rejoindre ma mère. Mon père m'avait expliqué comment me rendre en Malkouth.

-Si seulement tu avais pu achever ce salopard! Grinça Cho, une lueur de haine dansant dans ses profonds yeux noirs.

-Ouais, je sais, désolé. Je n'en ai plus entendu parler pendant longtemps. Quelques bruits couraient mais c'est tout.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Harry. Grâce à toi le monde des hommes et des sorciers à pu vivre en paix durant les longues années de guérison du Lord Noir, c'est bien plus que nous pouvions espérer d'un enfant de douze ans.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air pensif.

-En tout cas, on voit que ton père avait vraiment tout prévu. Il devait s'attendre à se faire attaquer par le Lord Noir, même en l'Awonawilona, qui est pourtant un territoire neutre. James Potter était d'une rare intelligence, et il savait qu'un fils moitié sorcier moitié elfe intéresserait beaucoup trop le Lord Noir. De plus, aucun de ceux qui ont refusé de s'allier au Lord n'a eu la vie sauve, et l'humiliation qu'il a dû ressentir. Tu sais qui lorsque ton père a refusé de le suivre on dû accentuer sa haine. Se faire envoyer paître par l'héritier d'une famille de sang pur, lui, un simple sang mêlé! Comme cela a dû le vexer!

-Un sang mêlé?

-Oui, mais pas comme toi. Lui son père était un moldu, un humain sans pouvoir si tu préfères, c'est très courant mais pour certain sorcier comme le Lord Noir, principalement chez les robes noires d'ailleurs, on voût un culte à la pureté du sang, c'est à dire au famille ancienne entièrement constitué de sorciers. C'est particulièrement débile puisque si les sorciers n'épousaient toujours que des sorciers au bout de quelques générations bonjour la consanguinité!!!

-Oui, je crois que j'ai parfois entendu mon père parler de cette histoire de sang pur avec mon parrain...

-Ton parrain?

-Oui, mais je ne me rappelle plus très bien de lui, je ne crois pas qu'il était un sorcier, en tout cas je sais qu'il n'a pas pu me récupérer à la mort de mon père puisque je suis retourné chez ma mère. De toute façon, si je me rappelle bien il avait pas mal de problème avec les robes noires et les loups-garous... Pour ce qui est de cette histoire de sang, c'est la même chose ici.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, ma mère par exemple ne descend pas d'une famille d'efles dryade au sang pur. Il y a des hamadryades et des humains dans ses ancêtres. Pour les grandes familles d'elfes dryades au sang pur ce n'est pas ce qui compte le plus mais les grandes familles de sang pur silvestres méprisent les gens comme ma mère.

-Oh! Je vois que décidément, quel que soit le peuple l'idée est la même. Tu ne dois donc pas être très bien vu ici...

-Tu as bien vu comment me parlait le roi! Enfin, s'il croit être si supérieur, il ne perd rien pour attendre... Il a trop confiance en lui, cela nous donne un avantage suffisant.

-Lequel?

Le demi-elfe eu un sourire énigmatique.

-Tu comprendras mieux lorsque j'aurais commencé ta formation. Nous devrions commencer à présent.

-Oui, tu as raison. Répondit Cho en contemplant avec admiration une hache de mithril.

Harry eu un léger rire très doux. Apparemment cette arme fascinait la sorcière. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas l'arme qui lui était destinée.

« C'est l'arme qui choisi son maître et non le maître qui choisit l'arme. » pensa t-il en regardant un des magnifique arc qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

Lui-même avait ardemment désiré manier l'arc, arme de prédilection de beaucoup d'elfes, mais il c'était révélé absolument lamentable au maniement de cette arme. Encore aujourd'hui une pointe de déception lui transperçait le cœur lorsqu'il en voyait un.

-Désolé, mais on ne va pas commencer par le maniement des armes. Il faut d'abord que je t'enseigne les bases.

Une lueur de déception traversa les yeux sombres.

-Par contre, si on veut s'entraîner, il va falloir changer de tenue. Très jolie robe mais pour ce qui est du côté pratique, il y a mieux. Remarqua t-il en lançant à Cho un grand bâton.

Le visage de la sorcière pris alors la couleur de sa belle robe rouge et elle hocha la tête en contemplant d'un air désabusé sa longue et soyeuse robe d'un rouge sombre. Elle s'était réveillé dans cette tenue en n'en avait pas d'autre. Mais c'était pareil pour Harry.

-Mais qu'est ce que je peux mettre? Je ne vais tout de même pas combattre toute nue?

Harry parut réfléchir un instant ce qui inquiéta légèrement la sorcière puis retourna dans la salle d'arme. Il en ressortit avec deux tenues identiques, des pantalons beige très amples et des débardeurs noir moulant. Ce serait parfait pour des entraînements. Il en jeta un à Cho qui partie se changer dans la salle d'armes et il fit de même de son côté. Quelques minutes plus tard, Cho réapparut vêtue de sa tenue de combat. Elle semblait un peu mal à l'aise et ne cessait de tirer sur le débardeur qui moulait sa petite poitrine comme une seconde peau.

-Un problème? Demanda Harry en la sentant perturbée.

-Non, c'est juste que... enfin, disions que je complexe sur ma poitrine. Je me trouve décidément vraiment plate et ce débardeur n'arrange rien...

Harry parut interloqué. Les humaines avaient décidément des centres de préoccupations étranges.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Mais enfin je ressemble à une planche à pain!!! C'est affreux!!!

Le sang-mêlé, consterné, contempla la sorcière de la tête au pied. Elle lui sembla parfaitement proportionné, elle devait avoir autant de poitrine que Ginny, et en avait un peu moins que sa mère. En faite, il ne connaissait qu'une elfes à forte poitrine, c'était Molly Weasley.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème, tu es faite à peu près comme les femmes elfes, ce qui facilitera ton apprentissage.

-Les elfes ont des petites poitrines?

Harry commençait à se dire que l'humaine faisait vraiment une fixette la dessus.

-Evidemment. Les elfes sont réputés pour leur finesse et leur délicatesse, pas pour leurs formes voluptueuses. Les elfes sont rarement dotées de poitrines opulentes. De toute façon, cela les gênerait dans leurs mouvements lors des entraînements. Après tout c'est un surplus de graisse et lors d'un enchaînement cela dérangerait plus qu'autre chose. Fit Harry en imaginant les difficultés qu'aurait rencontrées Ginny lors des combats aériens contre les gobelins et les trolls si elle avait été dotée d'une belle poitrine humaine.

Apparemment, cela remonta un peu le moral de la sorcière. Les humains males devaient être plus sensibles à ce genre de choses que les elfes, qui s'attachaient surtout à la beauté d'un visage, à la grâce des mouvements et à la puissance. Il haussa les épaules et se mit en position de combat.

-Allez, commençons l'entraînement.

Cho l'imita et il commença à lui apprendre les réflexes de défense. Il lui demanda de ne s'occuper que de parer ses coups. En effets, il avait écourté l'entraînement en voyant que la sorcière était très souple et contrôlait parfaitement son corps. Elle lui avait dit pratiquer la gymnastique -un sport humain- depuis de nombreuses années bien qu'elle est dû cesser pour ces missions. Tout en l'entraînant, il lui inculquait les préceptes Vestale de bases, de façon à ce qu'ils deviennent une part intégrante d'elle au même titre que les principes de survies des sorciers.

-J'en ai assez! Protesta soudain la sorcière qui s'escrimait à éviter les coups du demi-elfes depuis maintenant une heure et demie. Je veux apprendre l'attaque, pas à parer les coups!

Elle était en sueur et à bout de souffle, des mèches de ses cheveux ébène qu'elle avait attaché en une queue de cheval lu retombant devant les yeux bien qu'elle les remette en permanence à leur place.

-Une bonne attaque c'est une bonne défense. Répondit Harry parfaitement calme et pas du tout essoufflé comme s'ils n'avaient commencé depuis deux minutes.

-Cela suffit pour aujourd'hui! Je veux apprendre les attaques!!! S'entêta Cho.

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas la convaincre du bien fondé de sa méthode d'enseignement il décida de faire ce que sa mère avait fait avec lui lorsque tout comme la sorcière il lui avait demandé à apprendre l'attaque au lieu de la défense. Il jeta son bâton dans un coin de la salle et mit un de ses bras dans son dos.

-Bien, dans ce cas là attaque-moi. Je me contenterais de me défendre et avec un seul de mes bras. Si tu arrives à me toucher je considèrerais que tu peux apprendre l'attaque, si non, tu accepteras ma méthode d'enseignement.

Cho eu un air incrédule et Harry poussa un léger soupir. Décidément, les humains et les silvestres avaient vraiment trop l'habitude de juger les gens sur leur apparence. Ils avaient trop confiance en eux, malgré les préceptes de survie, et c'était une énorme faiblesse.

« Un avantage suffisant pour les dryades le jour ou il nous faudra nous libérer du joug des silvestres. » pensa t-il.

-Tu... tu es sur? Demanda Cho qui trouvait que cela serait vraiment trop facile.

Le demi-elfe devait se moquer d'elle, ou la sous estimer! Avec un bras en moins et sans bâton il serait très simple à toucher puisqu'elle avait une plus grande portée.

-Vas-y, attaque!

La sorcière se mit donc en position et tenta une attaque rapide sur la droite. Mais avant même que son bâton est atteint le lieu ou se tenait Harry celui s'y avait esquivé sur la gauche...

Dix minutes plus tard, Cho n'avait toujours pas touché Harry et ce dernier ne s'était servit d'aucun de ses bras. Il se contentait d'esquiver.

Cho avait fini par comprendre pourquoi. Il prévoyait tous ses mouvements, elle ne savait pas feinter, sa position et ses premiers mouvements permettaient au demi-elfe de savoir immédiatement où elle allait attaquer. De plus, si le bâton lui donnait une plus grande portée, il ralentissait ses mouvements. Harry, lui, n'avait aucune entrave.

« Si seulement il pouvait cesser de bouger! » pensa t-elle en se disant que si l'elfe était immobile elle pourrait le toucher.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Harry cessa tout déplacement et se tint en position de défense, une main calée dans le dos. De nouveau, la sorcière attaqua par la droite. Harry retint un sourire condescendant. Cho ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle attaquait instinctivement par la droite, ce qui la rendait encore plus prévisible qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Il sentit donc arriver le bâton bien avant qu'elle ne commence son attaque et le bloqua d'une main avant de se retrouver derrière elle. Il tenait le bâton de la sorcière sous la gorge de cette dernière. Tout c'était passé en un éclair. Cho n'avait absolument rien vu venir. En une seconde, le demi-elfe qui était face à elle, était passé derrière elle. Et il n'avait utilisé qu'une seule de ses mains.

-Co... Comment diable as tu fais cela?! Demanda la sorcière à bout de souffle, les yeux écarquillés.

-Technique de déplacement Vestale. C'est à peu près la même chose que j'ai fait avec le roi lors de notre petite « audience ».

-Je... Je n'ai absolument rien vu! C'est comme lorsque tu as attaqué le roi! Comment...?

-C'est relativement simple tu vas voir. Tout d'abord, je donne à ton cerveau une fausse indication sur la nature du mouvement que je vais exécuter. Ton cerveau la prend immédiatement en compte car il est d'une attention extrême dans l'attente de l'attaque, ou de la défense. Ainsi, entre le moment ou ton cerveau prend le leurre en considération, celui ou il saisit la nature du leurre et celui ou il comprend l'autre projet d'attaque...

-Tu as eu le temps d'achever ton mouvement. Mais cela ne prend que quelques secondes.

-Quelques secondes qui peuvent se révéler décisives au cours d'un combat, et amplement suffisante pour effectuer un déplacement Vestale.

-En quoi consiste ce déplacement?

-Le développement musculaire et le temps de réaction Vestale et supérieur aux autres, humains ou elfes. Il est plus proche de celui des grands prédateurs. Souplesse et rapidité. Voilà pourquoi le physique elfique est idéal pour réunir ces deux caractéristiques.

Cho hocha la tête et Harry la libéra de son emprise. Ils étaient tous les deux en sueur, l'entraînement avait duré longtemps.

-On aurait bien besoin d'une douche si tu veux mon avis! Dit la sorcière d'une voix hatelante mais avec un grand sourire.

-Tout à fait d'accord. Ensuite j'irais visiter un peu notre « prison ». Tu pourras de ton côté continué à t'entraîner avec le bâton.

La sorcière rouge grimaça. Elle allait avoir des courbatures horribles le lendemain! Mais elle obéirait. Cet art la fascinait et elle comptait l'acquérir de la meilleure façon possible. Harry avait pris ses affaires et s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle d'entraînement pour retourner dans sa chambre, mais avant de passer la porte il se retourna une dernière fois.

-Au fait, ajouta t-il de sa voix chantante, même entraînement demain à la même heure. Plus long cette fois.

Puis il sortit, parfaitement conscient de l'expression atterré de la sorcière face à cet entraînement intensif. Cho Chang allait souffrir. Cette idée le fit sourire. Pas par sadisme, non.

Seulement, Harry savait mieux que quiconque que la sorcière allait vraiment ne plus sentir que de la douleur dans le corps les premières semaines d'entraînement...

Sa mère n'avait jamais été un professeur très doux après tout...

¤¤¤

**Tadam!!! Encore un chapitre Cho/Harry (aïe aïe aïe, je sens que les anti-Cho vont avoir du mal à supporter ça! Désolé à elles!)!!! L'intrigue avance, lentement mais sûrement!!!**

**Et dans le prochain chapitre, rencontre Drago/Harry!!! Oui, enfin! Ce fut laborieux mais je vais y arriver! Bon par contre, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'ils se tombent dans les bras en trois chapitres, envisagez en plutôt trente lol!!!**

**Mais promis je n'oublie pas que cette fic est un Harry/Drago (me demande si j'ai bien fait de mettre Romance dans le genre pour le moment y'a surtout de l'aventure... enfin chaque chose en son temps hein!**

**Merci encore à Frank Herbert et à Pierre Bordage dont je m'inspire (les puristes hurleront sans doute au plagiat mais bon c'est une fic hein!) pour tous les préceptes, les litanies et les techniques de combats.**

**Merci à eux, leurs oeuvres sont vraiment ahurissantes et on une portée philosophique (dans le sens intéressant du termes pas dans le sens de mes soporifique cour de philo!) géniale -surtout Frank Herbert. Un conseil, lisez les!!! (ce sont des auteurs de sciences fiction Frank Herbert: Dune, le Messi de Dune, les enfants de Dunes, L'empereur Dieu de Dune; Pierre Bordage: Les guerriers du silence, Terra master, La citadelle Hyponéros (les trois romans racontent une histoire), Wang (Les portes d'Occident et les ailes d'Orient), et Abzalon)**

**

* * *

**

**Bref, j'espère que malgré tout, ce léger contre temps ne vous aura pas trop dérangé (je sais, je sais je reposte ce chapitre, je suis désolée... mais si vous avez des commentaires ;-)**

**¤¤¤**

**Merci d'avoir lu (ou relu lol)...**


	7. Chapter 7 : Le prince et le Sang mêlé

**Je cède sous la pression de Dalphanote (oui, oui c'est à toi que je parle lol) et je poste le chapitre suivant que ma bêta avait pourtant corrigé depuis près de deux semaine (honte sur moi!).**

**Chose promis chose dû : rencontre Harry/Draco dans ce chapitre, mais par contre c'est pas encore le grand amour!**

**Bref, j'espère ne décevoir personne avec ce nouveau chapitre de Terra Master (je sais, je sais, je poste de façon totalement irrégulière et plutôt longue, désolé!)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et à tous ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu ou oublier de répondre (désolée encore une fois!)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**¤¤¤**

**¤¤¤**

**Chapitre7 : Le prince et le sang-mêlé.**

**¤¤¤**

Le prince Drago Lucius Malfoy n'était pas connu pour sa patience, et il estimait que cela en était trop. Cela faisait à présent cinq jours que l'humaine et le demi-elfe avaient été enfermés à l'étage des prisonniers, étage qui se trouvait en dessous du sien, et voilà cinq jours qu'on lui refusait l'accès à cet étage.

Les deux rescapés de la Sayalaca avaient été jugés trop dangereux et sa mère avait tenu à améliorer la résistance de son fils à la voix avant qu'il ne puisse voir le sang-mêlé

Il n'avait pas osé faire cette demande à son père qui entrait dans des colères glaciales dés que l'on évoquait le demi-elfe. Il n'avait pas vraiment digéré d'avoir été tenu en respect par un ginaras à moitié mort et ne supportait pas qu'on lui rappelle ce désagréable souvenir.

Drago tenait à sa vie et avait donc préféré consulter sa mère. Narcissa Malfoy, elle, était plutôt intéressée par le demi-elfe car il utilisait la voix, et que ses servantes qui c'étaient occupées de le soigner lui avait certifié que c'était bel et bien un garçon, non sans rougir et glousser comme des idiotes.

Car si tout le palais parlait des deux prisonniers, ce n'était pas uniquement pour leur audace et pour avoir mit le roi en échec, mais d'avantage pour leur beauté. Surtout celle du sang mêlé d'ailleurs. Même bien amoché par la Sayalaca, il restait d'une beauté envoûtante et étrange qui avait stupéfait pas mal des elfes silvestres présents, et il peuplait à présent les fantasmes de nombres d'elfes silvestres -hommes et femmes- de la cour.

En fait il avait notamment envahi les fantasmes du plus sexy des elfes silvestres du royaume, à savoir ceux du prince Drago.

Ce dernier n'avait pas arrêté d'imaginer le sang-mêlé dans toutes les positions, le goût de sa peau, son odeur, et même la taille de son sexe durant ses cinq jours et il se sentait prêt à exploser de frustration si sa mère ne l'autorisait pas à se rendre à l'étage des prisonniers aujourd'hui.

Seul les esclaves hamadryades s'y rendaient pour servir leurs repas au deux otages et vérifier leur état de santé. Et au vu des visages rêveurs des esclaves lorsqu'elles remontaient de cet étage, leur boulot ne devait vraiment pas être désagréable. Le prince Drago en était venu à envier ces hamadryades -quelle déchéance- qu'il traitait mentalement de tous les noms pour avoir eu la chance de revoir le demi-elfe tous les jours.

C'est donc avec une forte détermination que le prince Drago entra dans les quartiers de sa mère qui y jouait de la harpe, comme à son habitude.

-Mère, s'en est assez! Aujourd'hui je veux pouvoir avoir accès à l'étage des prisonniers!

Le visage parfaitement calme de sa mère lui annonça mieux qu'une quelconque parole qu'elle s'attendait à sa visite et que ce n'était pas une surprise. Il inspira profondément et tenta de se calmer.

-Décidément Drago, voilà bien longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu dans un tel état. En fait, là dernière fois doit remonter à vos six ans... Ce demi-elfe vous fait donc tant d'effet?

-Mère...

-Je reconnais bien volontiers que sa beauté à quelque chose d'envoûtant et que son physique nous change des cheveux blonds et roux que nous voyons constamment. A vrai dire, je pense que toutes les elfes sexuellement actifs – ou presque- de la cour et du palais ne parlent plus que de lui... Mais il possède également un pouvoir semblable à celui des Vestales, et représente par cela un danger potentiel non négligeable.

-Mère! Vous m'avez vous-même répété cela des milliers de fois et votre éducation me permet d'éviter dans une certaine mesure les pouvoirs de cet elfe! Et puis il était gravement gelé!

-Justement, si blessé il était capable de faire ce qu'il a fait imagine un peu ces capacités une fois soigné!

Drago renifla, frustré de voir que sa mère contrait chacune de ses raisons par une explication crédible.

-De toute façon, conclut-il, il est bien trop intelligent pour s'en prendre au fils du roi alors que cela ne lui servirait strictement à rien dans les circonstances actuelles, hormis à déclencher une guerre et je doute que se soit ces intentions.

Sa mère eut alors un sourire énigmatique.

-Enfin une raison valable Drago! En effet, il est trop intelligent pour cela! C'est pour ça que je t'autorise à t'y rendre aujourd'hui.

-Vraiment? Demanda Drago stupéfait.

En fait, quand Drago était entré dans la pièce il était quasiment sûr de voir sa demande refusée une fois de plus, il fut donc véritablement surpris lorsque sa mère accéda à sa requête.

-Oui. Continua sa mère sans cesser de sourire. En fait, j'avais prévu de t'y autoriser ce matin mais j'attendais que tu me trouves une raison digne de ce nom pour te le dire...

Drago eut à son tour un léger sourire, un peu vexé que sa mère soit toujours si prévoyante. Son ego avait encore du mal à supporter que quelqu'un puisse être meilleur que lui en quoi que se soit, même lorsque c'était sa mère.

« Il va avoir un sacré travail sur lui à effectuer face au demi-elfe à mon avis... » ne put s'empêcher de penser Narcissa en se remémorant les fantastiques capacités du sang mêlé.

ego du prince Drago Malfoy risquait d'être gravement malmené...

Mais ce n'est pas à cela qu'il pensait en quittant précipitamment la pièce, ce n'est pas non plus à cela qu'il pensait en parcourant les longs couloirs circulaires du château en direction du si attendu escalier qui le mènerait à l'étage des prisonniers. Non. Il essayait juste de se remémorer l'admirable visage du demi elfe.

¤¤¤

Pendant ce temps, à l'étage des prisonniers, Harry parcourait le magnifique jardin intérieur.

Il l'avait découvert en visitant l'étage pendant que Cho s'entraînait et c'était définitivement l'endroit qui lui plaisait le plus. A Malkouth, la végétation n'était pas aussi belle, colorée, luxuriante, et était sèche, faite de mauvaises herbes et de grands arbres. Toutes les créatures vivantes de Malkouth étaient soumises à la même règle: seuls les forts survivaient. Et cette loi naturelle ne permettait pas le développement des magnifiques plantes tropicales qu'Harry admirait dans ce jardin.

Magnifique mais si fragile...

Ses sens vifs et toujours en alerte lui permettait d'entendre la respiration haletante de la sorcière dans la salle d'entraînement non loin de là. Un sourire amusé vint naître sur les lèvres du sang-mêlé La sorcière, comme il l'avait prévu, était dans un état proche de la transe tant la douleur de tout son corps était grande. Elle ne travaillait plus qu'à la seule force de sa volonté.

C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait.

Mais Harry était relativement confiant quant aux capacités de la sorcière à maîtriser une parcelle de l'art de Vestale. Son corps avait la forme idéale et sa volonté était immense. Harry aussi était passé par-là et il savait que c'était souvent l'étape physique la plus dure à passer -les étapes psychiques étaient d'un tout autre niveau et il doutait que l'humaine puisse dépasser le premier niveau- les entraînements intensifs avaient ravagé le corps de Cho qui criait grâce part tous les pores de sa peau. Mais elle avait compris qu'il lui fallait continuer.

Elle avait saisi l'avantage de la souffrance. La souffrance lui permettait de sentir absolument toutes les parcelles de son corps, les moindres nerfs, car la moindre sensation, la plus légère soit-elle, était immédiatement ressentie par son corps en feu.

Elle _voyait_ par son corps.

Elle ne se limitait plus à ses yeux.

Harry ne put empêcher un bref sentiment de fierté qui le traversa un instant. Il réussissait à apprendre les préceptes à une humaine. Bon, en bafouant les trois quarts du règlement des dryades et des Vestales ok, mais après tout, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il ne respectait pas un règlement...

Sa mère lui répétait toujours d'un air faussement excédé que cela ne pouvait venir que de son père qui était lui aussi un sacré briseur de règles. Et la dessus, Harry ne pouvait pas la contredire.

Après avoir vécu pendant douze ans avec son père, il avait eu le temps de se rendre compte que ce dernier était un sacré numéro! Après tout, n'avait-il pas aimé sa mère? Ce qui en soit était une énorme entorse aux lois humaines et elfiques.

-Papa... ne put s'empêcher de murmurer le demi-elfe d'une voix brisée.

Dieu que son père lui manquait parfois.

Son sourire rayonnant, ses grandes mains toujours douces avec lui, ses cheveux aussi incontrôlable que les siens, sa voix... Tout lui manquait. Son père avait toujours été quelqu'un de très affectueux, contrairement à sa mère qui, bien qu'elle soit une femme très douce, avait toujours du mal à extérioriser ouvertement ces sentiments. Enfin sauf lorsqu'ils étaient seuls ou avec les Weasley. Dans ces moments là, elle était toujours très gentille, sur protectrice et anxieuse pour lui.

Les sentiments en soit n'étaient pas considérés comme une faiblesse par les Vestales, bien au contraire c'était une source de force immense, mais ce qu'il fallait absolument éviter était de donner un avantage à son ennemi en lui laissant voir la nature de nos sentiments. Là dessus, son père n'avait jamais été très doué, on lisait facilement en lui.

C'était la même chose pour Harry, il était avant un véritable livre ouvert, surtout à cause de ses yeux! Mais depuis, il y avait eu l'entraînement de sa mère qui avait essayé de corriger cette faiblesse. Enfin, même si dés qu'il était avec ses amis il redevenait un petit garçon trop facile à comprendre...

-Ginny... souffla t-il alors un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Sa petite Ginny, son adorable et insupportable petite compagne. Compagne plus ou moins autoproclamé mais Harry n'avait jamais contesté cette décision unilatérale. En fait, cela lui convenait bien.

Il adorait Ginny, Ginny l'adorait. Tous deux était très indépendant et... enfin disons qu'ils s'entendaient sur bien des domaines divers et variés!

Et puis il y avait Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami.

Il l'avait rencontré avant Ginny et entre eux c'était à la vie à la mort. Ron n'était pas du tout comme Ginny, bien que cette dernière soit sa petite sœur. Ginny était petite, fine, réfléchit, calme, discrète alors que Ron était... et bien il était le contraire de tout ça! Il était grand, musclé, du genre à foncer tête baissée, à ne voir que l'aspect évident des choses et à ne jamais chercher plus loin, et il était beaucoup moins téméraire que Ginny et Harry.

-A ce stade c'est pas être téméraire c'est être suicidaire! Grognait Ron a chaque fois que le sujet était abordé.

Il n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort...

Et puis il y avait tous les autres Weasley, les jumeaux, horripilant petits farceurs sexy. Ils avaient un an de plus que lui et ressemblaient plus à Ginny qu'à Ron, et qui respectaient autant les règlements qu'Harry. De plus, c'était des amants hors pairs...

Il y avait Percy, l'insupportable « Monsieur Perfection » qui ne valait rien en combat, qui respectait toujours les règles, qui obéissait toujours aux ordres. Un vrai petit chien! Harry avait d'ailleurs soigneusement évité sa couche.

Venait ensuite Charlie et Bill, les deux aînés à qui on pouvait décerner le prix du sex-appeal et de la provoc -surtout pour Bill. Mais ils étaient vraiment sympas et Harry s'entendait **très**, **très** bien avec eux. Et dans tous les sens du terme...

En bref, toute la famille Weasley avait Harry à la bonne et coup de peau pour lui ils étaient le clan qui dirigeait tous les dryades. Bien que cela ne lui empêche pas quelques altercations occasionnelles, cela avait permit à Harry de sympathiser avec beaucoup d'autres dryades sans trop de problèmes. Non, celles qui l'avaient le plus mal accueillit étaient sans aucun doute les chefs Vestales.

Sa mère, en tombant amoureuse d'un humain et en lui donnant un enfant avait commis une faute grave, mais l'accueillir avec elle et lui enseigner les préceptes Vestale en était une bien plus grande. Harry était un sang-mêlé mais pire encore un garçon!

Elle n'avait en aucun cas le droit de lui enseigner les préceptes

Harry se souvenait des désagréables hurlements des vielles garces sur sa mère, criant à tout va qu'elle avait commis un immonde sacrilège. Il se rappelait également avec précision le visage blasé de sa mère qui avait patiemment attendu leur extinction de voix pour les envoyer se faire foutre avec superbe.

Qu'est ce qu'elle leur avait répondu déjà? Harry croyait se souvenir de quelque chose su genre « C'est pas une bande de vielles frustrées complètement handicapées du sentiment qui vont venir me faire la morale et m'apprendre à éduquer mon fils bande de vieilles garces aigries! ».

Oui, quelque chose dans ce goût là...

Bien entendu, dés le lendemain sa mère avait été excommuniée de l'ordre des Vestales mais elle s'en fichait complètement. Ce n'est pas une excommunions qui l'avait empêché d'enseigner les préceptes à son fils.

Harry ferma les yeux en soupirant et inspira un long moment pour emplir ses narines de la délicieuse odeur douce et entêtante des fleurs multicolores qui l'entouraient. A croire que tout dans ce palais n'était que plaisirs, beauté, volupté et douceur.

C'était comme une fleur sublime mais venimeuse.

Car Harry savait bien que sous toutes ces merveilles se cachait un roi dur, pas uniquement pour les elfes silvestres mais pour les efles dryades et les elfes hamadryades. Les hamadryades n'étaient que des esclaves, d'ailleurs c'était elles qui leur apportaient soins et nourriture chaque jours.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

Il n'aimait pas ce mépris qu'avaient les hauts elfes pour les hamadryades. En effet, les efles hamadryades étaient des elfes mortels, comme les humains, ce qui faisait que les hauts elfes -les elfes immortels tels que les silvestres et les dryades- les considéraient comme des inférieurs. Enfin, les silvestres considéraient également les dryades comme des inférieur mais à une autre échelle. La caractéristique particulière des hamadryades était de réunir tant les caractéristiques physiques des elfes silvestres que des elfes dryades.

Alors qu'il songeait à l'horrible orgueil des elfes il perçut un très léger mouvement derrière lui et se retourna rapidement, en position de défense.

-Jolis réflexes. Fit une voix traînante, basse et sensuelle et indéniablement masculine.

Il y eut un mouvement dans les herbes hautes et quelqu'un apparut. Des cheveux d'un blond argenté, des yeux d'un gris perle glacés, une peau blanche. Drago Lucius Malfoy, prince des elfes silvestres se tenait devant lui.

¤¤¤

De son côté, une fois arrivé à l'étage des prisonniers, Drago s'était mit en quête du demi elfe. Il avait tout d'abord fait le tour des salles avec son habituelle discrétion. Il avait d'ailleurs entraperçut la sorcière dans la salle d'entraînement en train de faire des mouvements étranges. Mais celle ci ne l'avait pas remarqué. Mais ne trouvant le sang mêlé nulle part, il en déduisit qu'il devait se trouver au jardin.

Il fallait reconnaître que tous les jardins du château étaient absolument somptueux.

Il entra donc silencieusement, dans l'espoir de pouvoir le surprendre, l'observer discrètement. Passant part les herbes hautes comme sa mère le lui avait appris, il distingua finalement une silhouette immobile au milieu des fleurs. La personne était de dos mais il reconnut immédiatement le demi elfe.

Il ne portait plus son _lamed_ et sa grosse cape et on pouvait à présent contempler son corps fin à loisirs. Il était aisé de le reconnaître aux deux longues oreilles effilées sortant d'une masse de cheveux de jais complètement indiscipliné. Il portait un pantalon de toile beige très large et un débardeur noir moulant. La tenue d'entraînement.

Drago admira sa peau d'une blancheur presque lumineuse qui contrastait si fort avec sa masse de cheveux noirs, son corps aux muscles délies.

Puis il avança un peu trop et le demi elfe se retourna avec une rapidité hors du commun, prêt à se défendre.

« Whaou! » Pensa immédiatement le prince.

Deux choses le fascinèrent immédiatement. En premier lieu le fait que sa rapidité de réaction ne laissait que peu de doute sur sa puissance. Drago s'étonnait donc qu'un corps qui semblait si fragile puisse contenir une telle puissance. Ensuite, sa beauté. Maintenant qu'il avait récupéré, le sang mêlé n'était pas seulement très beau, il était d'une beauté quasi divine.

Un visage triangulaire parfaitement harmonieux, des traits d'une exceptionnelle finesse, excepté une petite bouche grenat bien dessinée et charnue, et la chose la plus admirable de son admirable personne était sans doute ces yeux d'un vert émeraude étincelant. De grands yeux légèrement en amande aux longs cils et des sourcils fournis et bien dessinés qui tranchaient avec la peau blanche tout en mettant en valeur les yeux si brillant.

Jamais Drago n'avait ressenti une telle fascination pour quelqu'un d'autre que pour lui! Une bouffée de désir le parcourut mais il la contint fortement. Le demi-elfe ne parlait pas. Il attendait. Et Drago savait ce qu'il attendait. Il attendait qu'il parle le premier. Car si comme sa mère le soupçonnait le sang mêlé possédait les mêmes pouvoirs que les Vestales il pourrait saisir son spectre auditif dés sa première parole. D'un autre côté, s'il possédait les pouvoirs des Vestales, il était assez intelligent pour savoir que cela ne lui servirait à rien de le faire.

-Bonjour. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance je suis Drago Malfoy.

Le silence seul lui répondit.

-Le minimum serait que tu me répondes! Continua Draco un peu échauffé par le silence du demi elfe.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on ne lui obéisse pas immédiatement. En, fait, d'une manière générale, Drago n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on ne se prosterne pas immédiatement à ces pieds en le suppliant de le prendre pour amant(e), à l'exception de Blaise et de quelques autres. L'attitude de Harry était une nouveauté.

Et ce dernier ne semblait pas enclin à répondre.

-Alors?! Je t'ordonne de te présenter! S'exaspéra le Prince en se retenant à grand peine de remonter à l'étage pour demander à son père d'exécuter l'insolent.

Un sourire amusé s'étira sur les lèvres du demi-elfe et Drago en oublia immédiatement tous ses griefs. Décidément, le sang-mêlé lui plaisait. Il le voulait absolument et n'imaginait pas une seule seconde ne pas plaire au demi-elfe.

-Je prie votre altesse de m'excuser mais j'éva... je réfléchissais à ce qui pouvait vous amener à risquer votre vie ici. N'avez vous pas imaginé que je puisse me servir de vous comme otage contre ma liberté? Demanda t-il d'un ton mutin qui fit frissonner le prince.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de _savourer_ la voix du demi-elfe. Une voix étrange, chantante avec un léger accent qu'il ne put identifier. Et la question était pertinente. Cela le changeait décidément des autres que sa présence perturbait tellement qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à aligner deux mots. Alors tenir une conversation!

-Disons que si tu es aussi intelligent que je le suppose au vu de ta précédente prestation tu as déjà saisit l'inutilité d'un tel comportement.

Harry plissa les yeux.

Malgré son arrogance immense et son ego tout aussi monstrueux, le jeune elfe semblait tenir de sa mère. Il avait parfaitement analysé la situation. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer un peu plus l'agacement de Harry qui était littéralement excédé par son arrogance tranquille.

« Comme tous les silvestres! Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Tout en lui, dans sa façon de se tenir respire l'orgueil. Il me parle comme à un _ginaras_, pas comme à un égal! »

Pourquoi diable fallait-il que ce fichu prince ait tout pour lui, beauté, intelligence, puissance?!

Ce qu'Harry ne savait pas, c'est que Drago Malfoy n'était pas spécifiquement arrogant avec les _ginaras,_ mais qu'il agissait de même avec tous les autres efles excepté Blaise, sa mère, son père bien entendu et quelques privilégiés.

-En effet, cracha Harry en oubliant brusquement tous les préceptes Vestale du contrôle de soi, tu ne me serais d'aucune utilité en tant qu'otage mais cela ne m'explique pas ce que tu fais ici à part venir me narguer!

Les sourcils du prince s'arquèrent. Pourquoi diable le demi-elfe était-il si teigneux ? Il était pourtant près à lui offrir ces faveurs, même à devenir son « ami » avant de devenir son amant! Alors pourquoi le sang-mêlé était-il si furieux? De plus, cela ne ressemblait pas à son comportement serein face à son père...

-Pourrais tu me dire ton nom au lieu de me cracher au visage? Je ne suis pas venu là pour me faire insulter! Répondit-il d'une voix moins calme qu'avant.

Le demi-elfe eut un sourire en coin qu'on aurait put qualifier de sadique.

-Oh! Je suppose que c'est une première pour vous n'est ce pass, être insulté? Votre « grandeur » aurait quelques difficultés à avaler la pilule? Acheva t-il d'une voix étrangement sardonique.

Pourtant, Harry était le premier à ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

-Comment oses tu! S'écria Draco, perdant toute mesure.

_« Bonne question... »_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry.

Après tout, il n'avait jamais été dans ces plans de se mettre le prince à dos, au contraire, mais ce dernier avait inexplicablement le don de l'exaspérer. Il perdait face à lui toute forme de contrôle de soi.

-Je suis le plus haut placé de toute la jeunesse noble Silvestre, je te fais la faveur de venir te voir et tout ce que tu trouves à faire est de m'insulter?!

-Désolé, c'était pas dans mes intentions d'ajouter un nobliau à mon tableau de chasse. Lança Harry avec désinvolture sans cesser de s'insulter mentalement et d'insulter le prince.

Pourquoi diable ce type l'horripilait-il autant?!

Lui qui d'habitude pensait d'abord comme un Vestale, ne laissant que rarement ses sentiments ressortir en premiers réagissaient comme un gamin à la moindre des répliques du prince. Et celui-ci faisait de même, malgré toute son éducation quant aux dangers de laisser ses sentiments parler avant sa raison.

C'était... étrange.

-Vraiment? Demanda Draco de sa voix traînante pleine de sarcasmes. Et à quel type de tableau de chasse fais tu allusions _ginaras_, l'un d'eux pourrait peut-être m'intéresser...

-Je ne pense pas. Répliqua Harry d'une voix glaciale, ivre de rage face à l'insulte. Les lapins albinos à la libido hypertrophiée ne m'on jamais particulièrement intéressé!

Il sembla un moment à Harry que le prince s'étouffait littéralement de rage.

_« Marrant. »_ Pensa son deuxième cerveau tandis que le premier se lamentait de voir tous les préceptes Vestales foutues en l'air en quelques minutes.

Le prince, furieux s'approcha brusquement Harry et saisit son bras mince qu'il tordit avec violence.

-Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton demi-elfe! Grinça t-il. Vous ne savez rien de moi alors tachez de ne pas vous faire trop d'idées fausses.

Malgré sa surprise, Harry se garda de protester trop durement. Bien qu'une fugace grimace de douleur ait parcouru son visage il savait que s'il le voulait il pourrait se défaire facilement de la poigne du prince. Il resta donc calme.

Le prince était apparemment moins empoté qu'il ne l'avait cru de prime abord et avait dû subir un entraînement intensif de combat pour avoir réussi à le prendre par surprise.

-Surpris? Ironisa Draco, ses lèvres très proche de l'oreille du demi-elfe.

Trop proche.

Les sourcils bruns du sang mêlé se froncèrent imperceptiblement et un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres. En une petite fraction de seconde, Harry posa sa main libre sur le cou du prince de bloqua rapidement l'ensemble de ses fonctions motrices. Il ne pouvait plus bouger le moindre doigt.

En revanche, il était parfaitement conscient et si son regard avait pu tuer Harry n'aurait plus été qu'une larve sanguinolente à ses pieds.

-Surpris? Oui, je l'ai été. Mais voyez-vous, vous m'avez sous-estimé en pensant qu'un simple effet de surprise suffirait à me battre, où que mon temps de réaction soit si long. Je ne suis pas un de vos médiocres soldats royaux _altesse_, veuillez ne pas l'oublier!

Le prince ne lui répondit pas mais ses yeux argentés s'assombrirent un peu plus. Ils avaient à présent la couleur de l'orage et en bon elfe, Harry ne put que noter cette étonnante couleur. Mais il n'en montra rien.

-Oh, désolé, j'avais oublié que j'avais également coupé vos fonctions vocales. Je vais vous arranger cela immédiatement mais tachez d'être calme et de ne pas me sauter à la gorge, je ne tiens pas à recommencer.

Harry exerça une pression de ses longs doigts minces sur quelques endroits précis de la nuque, du cou et entre les omoplates de Draco qui retrouva alors le contrôle de son corps, bien qu'un peu engourdi. Il se redressa, jeta à Harry un regard noir et marmonna dans sa barbe ce qui était sans doute un chapelet d'injures des plus originales.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, amusé malgré lui par le caractère insupportable et versatile du jeune prince. Rien à voir avec le monstre qui lui servait de père. L'influence de sa mère sans doute, une _zanaylina_ était toujours une présence bénéfique pour l'éducation et il semblait qu'elle avait transmis un tant soit peu de sa sensibilité psychique à son fils.

_« Un bon point pour le fiston! »_ pensa le sang-mêlé

-Putain! C'est une tradition Vestale de rendre ses interlocuteurs impuissants ou j'ai juste le droit à un traitement de faveur?! Râla le Silvestre, son regard lançant toujours des éclairs.

-Et si je vous disais que vous avez droit à un traitement de faveur, demanda Harry de sa voix chantante, qu'en penseriez vous?!

Le regard du prince changea légèrement, se faisant moins dur tandis qu'il parcourait le corps menu et souple du jeune demi-elfe, une main fermement campée sur sa hanche droite.

-Tout dépend de la nature de ce traitement de faveur. Répondit-il d'une voix un peut rêveuse.

Harry eut un sourire emplit d'indulgence. Le regard du prince ainsi que l'intonation de sa voix ne lui laissait que peu de doutes quant à la nature de ses espérances...

-Non votre altesse, je suis au regret de vous informez que ce traitement de faveur ne consiste pas à écarter les cuisses! Répliqua t-il d'une voix douce mais ferme.

-Ouvrir la bouche suffirait tu sais... fit Draco, la voix toujours un peu lointaine.

Harry sembla interloqué durant un court instant puis rougit furieusement lorsqu'il saisit à quoi le prince faisait allusion.

_« Oh mon dieu!!! »_ Pensa t-il les joues brûlantes _« Mais pourquoi diable faut-il que je tombe toujours sur de véritables pervers sur pattes!!! » _Gémit mentalement Harry.

La voix de Ginny vint teinter à ses oreilles, aussi doucereuse que d'habitude.

_« Parce que tu es un véritable appel à la luxure Harry avec ton corps superbe, ton visage magnifique et ton innocente font un ensemble des plus appétissants! »_

Ah ça! Ginny pouvait parler parce que sur sa liste des pervers elle n'était pas dans les dernières! Fred et George non plus d'ailleurs!

Pourquoi fallait-il que ses amis et amants soient de tels obsédés?! Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de rougir comme une pucelle dés que les allusions devenaient... hum, un peu plus que des allusions...

-Tout va bien? Demanda Draco d'un ton faussement inquiet. On dirait que vous avez vos vapeurs...

Le ton mordant du prince mit Harry hors de lui, d'autant plus qu'il savait qu'il avait raison et qu'il devait être plus rouge que le cul d'un Kavru!

_« Et pourquoi je fais des comparaisons pourries moi?! »_ Râla mentalement le sang-mêlé _« Bordel, voilà que je m'engueule avec moi-même! Cette fois c'est sur je suis bon à enfermer! »_

-Voulez-vous que j'appelle quelqu'un? Continua le prince sur le même ton mordant faussement inquiet, prennent grand plaisir à cet étrange retournement de situation.

Apparemment, la force n'était pas la meilleure arme contre le demi-elfe, les allusions sexuelles étaient nettement plus efficaces!

_« Trop mignon... »_ pensa t-il, touché par le visage soudain très doux du sang-mêlé

Il faisait nettement plus jeune à présent et on pouvait même se demander si c'était bien la même personne qui avait un regard si dur et calculateur quelques minutes auparavant ou s'il souffrait juste d'hallucinations.

_« Des hallucinations de ce type j'en veux bien tous les jours! »_ Rêva t-il un sourire idiot commençant à naître sur ses lèvres.

Heureusement, il réussit à se ressaisir avant de passer pour un imbécile heureux. Après tout, il avait sa dignité! Son honneur de Malfoy! Il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette à gagatiser devant un sang-mêlé, aussi canon soit-il!

Enfin, gagatiser était un terme un peu faible si l'on considérait la bosse dure qu'il sentait sous sa tunique heureusement assez large pour cacher son évident désir aux yeux du brun.

-Bien sur que tout va bien! Pour qui me prenez vous?!Hurla Harry toujours aussi rouge et visiblement mécontent d'avoir été pris dans un tel état de faiblesse.

Il détestait cette part de lui qui rougissait au moindres commentaires un peu grivois, défaut que même sa mère avec l'éducation spectaculaire des Vestales n'avait pu faire disparaître. Ginny, elle, aimait beaucoup ce côté candide de Harry qui, d'après elle, montrait qu'il était encore humain et pas une simple machine de guerre perfectionnée.

Le prince eu un léger rire et un sourire narquois particulièrement désagréable aux yeux de Harry vint jouer sur ses lèvres.

-Et bien, pour un pauvre prisonnier qui malgré toute sa puissance risque de causer beaucoup de problème à son pathétique clan d'elfes dryades!

Malheureusement pour lui, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire en présence d'Harry, c'est bien de mépriser le peuple qui l'avait accueillit malgré son sang-mêlé Immédiatement, les yeux d'Harry perdirent toute trace de douceur ou de candeur pour refléter au contraire quelque chose de sombre, de profond, de... dangereux.

Le demi-elfe voyait rouge; il voulait faire du mal au prince, il le _voulait_. Mais ce n'était pas la froide concentration des Vestales, c'était une véritable avalanche de sentiments contradictoires qui le submergeaient. Ses pensées étaient confuses mais il le sentait. Le _pouvoir_. Il le sentait courir dans ses veines, bouillir, s'enflammer!

Le prince eu le temps de se rendre compte qu'il avait fait une erreur en insultant le peuple d'accueil du sang-mêlé dés qu'il croisa son regard. La physionomie du demi-elfe avait complètement changé, passant de l'adorable jeune elfe à la dangereuse créature qui avait attaqué son père, sauf qu'en plus il était furieux...

C'est sans doute cette avalanche de sentiments qui fit que ce n'est pas le pouvoir elfique Vestale qui envoya valdinguer Draco à l'autre bout du jardin, l'assommant à moitié contre le mur de bois mais une vague de magie pure particulièrement puissante qui fit trembler l'étage.

-Je t'interdis de parler comme cela du peuple de ma mère! Siffla le demi-elfe d'une voix étrangement basse et sensuelle très différente de sa voix habituelle. Recommence ne serais-se qu'une seule et unique fois et je ne réponds plus de mes actes!

Draco, sonné, ne répondit pas mais le sang-mêlé n'attendait pas de réponse. Il tourna le dos au prince et quitta le jardin sans un regard en arrière, laissant sa rage s'éteindre, encore sous le choc.

Le prince mit plusieurs minutes avant de se ressaisir et se redressa lentement, massant son dos et ses reins douloureux les lèvres plissées en une moue crispée.

Ce n'était pas un pouvoir elfique qu'avait utilisé le demi-elfe contre lui. C'était autre chose. Et Draco avait déjà sentit ce genre de force -beaucoup moins puissante que chez le sang-mêlé chez des humains. Mais pas chez n'importe quelle sorte d'humains. Chez des sorciers.

Apparemment, le demi-elfe n'avait pas eu pour père un pauvre humain moldu mais un sorcier! Car dans le cas de couple mixte, les Sang de bourbes n'existait pas et l'enfant ne pouvait être sorcier que si un de ses parent l'était. Et pour ce qu'il venait de constater, le père du demi-elfe était un puissant sorcier.

_« Vestale et sorcier! Manquait plus que ça! J'imagine la tête de père s'il savait ça! »_

Mais vu la déflagration magique qu'avait lancé le demi-elfe, son père risquait d'être rapidement au courant. Et en plus de cela, avec ses conneries, il ne savait même pas le nom du beau sang-mêlé

-Et merde! Murmura t-il en reprenant la direction de son étage.

Décidément, il allait falloir qu'il revoie sa technique de drague...

¤¤¤

**Valaaaaaaa la rencontre Draco Harry! Je déteste ce chapitre plus qu'aucun autre c'est affreux! Je n'ai absolument pas réussi à rendre ce que je voulais -je voulais un truc beaucoup plus sensuel- et ça me frustre carrément :-( **

**Enfin normalement le prochain chapitre voit l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage dans le palais des Malfoy!**

**Sinon j'attend les commentaires avec une grande impatience, bon ou mauvais (on va pas mentir, on préfère les bon mais ceux qui n'aime pas on toujours le droit de s'exprimer!)**

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


	8. Chapter 8 : La princesse des fées

**Nouveau chapitre pour une nouvelle année qui ne me laisse plus vraiment le temps pour ecrire (j'en suis la première désolée croyez moi!). Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de Terra Master qui se sera fait attendre, mais j'espère tout de même qu'ils ne vous decevra pas.**

**Comme toujours, je remercie tout ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, surtout si jamais j'ai oublié d'y répondre! Et merci à mes bêta qui on toujours du boulot à chacun de mes chapitres ;-)**

**¤¤¤**

**¤¤¤**

**Chapitre 8 : La princesse des fées.**

**¤¤¤**

**¤¤¤**

Lorsque Harry était sorti du jardin, il était tombé nez à nez avec une Cho affolée, échevelée, en sueur et l'air paniqué.

-Harry! C'est quoi ce délire?! T'as lancé une vague magique monstrueuse, j'ai eu une trouille terrible! Que s'est-il passé? Tu as été attaqué?! J'ai jamais vu ça!

Harry posa un vague coup d'œil sur la sorcière ; elle avait visiblement l'air traumatisé. Il n'avait pas du bien dosé sa vague magique. A vrai dire, il n'avait rien dosé du tout, c'était venu instinctivement.

Depuis combien d'années ne s'était-il pas servi de sa magie? Depuis plus de douze ans maintenant.

Et voilà que tout d'un coup, elle avait jailli de lui sans qu'il puisse la contrôler.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment... murmura Harry d'une voix lointaine. C'est sorti tout seul. Ce satané prince m'a énervé et...

-Le prince?! S'exclama Cho qui avait soudainement pâli de façon spectaculaire.

-Ah, oui, j'ai oublié de te dire que le prince est venu me faire une petite visite de courtoisie...

Un sourire goguenard fendit le visage fin de l'Asiatique.

-Visite de courtoisie, mon oeil, connaissant sa réputation, il était plutôt venu jeter un oeil sur la marchandise, n'est ce pas?

Harry rougit légèrement malgré le chapelet de fatigue qui venait de lui tomber sur les épaules. Sa vague de magie avait dû pomper plus d'énergie qu'il ne l'avait cru de prime abord...

-On peut voir les choses comme cela.

-Et qu'a dit ce pauvre prince pour se voir renvoyer de la sorte? Demanda Cho en plaignant un peu le pauvre prince qui s'était pris une telle vague d'énergie magique dans la figure.

-Il a insulté le peuple de ma mère!

La sorcière fronça les sourcils.

-Cela ne devait pas être la première fois que quelqu'un insultait le peuple de ta mère?

Harry eut l'air rêveur pendant un petit moment mais la sorcière savait qu'il réfléchissait. Ne jamais se fier aux apparences.

-Non, en effet, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on m'insultait moi ou le peuple de ma mère, ou même celui de mon père mais... je ne sais pas, ce type a réussi à me mettre hors de moi alors que même son père me laissait froid. Et pourtant, il n'y est pas allé de main morte avec les insultes! Et puis surtout, j'ai utilisé la magie...

-Justement! Je croyais que tu m'avais dis que tu ne savais pas t'en servir!

-Il est bien là le problème Cho. Je ne sais pas m'en servir! C'est sortit tout seul, je n'ai rien commandé du tout!

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel la sorcière réfléchit intensément

-Il est possible que cela soit un lien avec la nature de ton flux magique. Tu dois avoir un flux magique émotionnel ce qui signifie en gros que se sont tes émotions qui règlent ta puissance. C'est à la fois un atout et un inconvénient puisque cela signifie que ton flux magique est aléatoire mais cela fait qu'on ne peut mesurer ta puissance magique uniquement avec ton aura.

-Il y a plusieurs styles de flux magique?

-Oui, en effet. Les flux magiques émotionnels sont plutôt rares de nos jours, à vrai dire, tu es le premier que je rencontre à en avoir un de ce type. Moi je possède un flux magique énergétique; cela signifie qu'il dépend de mon état physique -pas de mon âge évidemment- de mon énergie interne et psychique, et c'est le flux le plus commun qui a l'avantage d'être stable et l'inconvénient d'être relativement prévisible. Les flux émotionnels peuvent atteindre des sommets de puissance -hallucinant en théorie - en pratique aussi apparemment.

-Et c'est tout?

-Non, il existe une autre sorte de flux, le flux de type spirituel -j'aurais plutôt pensé que tu aurais ce type de flux. C'est un flux qui repose sur la puissance de l'esprit. Comme tu as un esprit très fort j'aurais cru que c'était ton cas. Les sorciers possédant ce type de flux magique ont souvent une structure psychique proche de celle des Vestales au niveau de leurs capacités d'analyse. Je ne connais actuellement que deux sorciers possédant ce type de flux, mon chef et ...

-Voldemort. Acheva Harry d'un air sombre.

-Effectivement. Fit la sorcière qui frissonna à ce nom. Par contre, c'est étrange que ton flux n'ait réagit pour la première fois que face au prince. Cela ne t'était jamais arrivé avant lors d'une émotion forte?

Le demi-elfe haussa les épaules.

-Bof, nan, pas vraiment. Quelques trucs bizarres de temps à autres lors d'une grosse colère mais jamais rien d'exceptionnel comme là. A part peut-être... commença t-il avant de rougir furieusement.

-Oui?

-Nan, nan, rien d'important, tenta pitoyablement Harry, le regard fuyant.

-Harry! Avoue, c'était avec cette petite elfe dryade hun? Persifla Cho très amusée par le rougissement du garçon.

-Et bien... oui. Mais ce n'était pas du tout violent comme avec lui!

-Normal, c'était avec une personne que tu aimais. Cela s'appelle un lien magique. Par contre, un lien magique avec deux personnes, c'est plutôt étonnant! C'est cool!

-Heu...?! Tu sous-entends que ce sale type à un lien magique avec moi?!

-Je crois oui! Fit joyeusement la sorcière. Pour que tu lui balances un flux de magie instinctive de cette puissance faut croire!

-Nan mais ça va pas?! J'veux pas être lié à ce... truc moi!

-C'est pas toi qui choisis, ce serait trop simple! Une harmonie magique, ça ne se décide pas. Déclara la jeune femme d'un ton catégorique.

-Mais...! C'est vraiment affreux! Va falloir que je me renseigne sur la magie...

-Si on sort de ce bordel, je pourrais te présenter quelqu'un qui m'a tout appris sur la magie!

-Tachons d'abord de sauver notre peau avant de faire des projets tu veux?

Cho eu une moue boudeuse mais hocha la tête, admettant que le sang-mêlé avait raison.

Pendant ce temps, dans les étages supérieurs, Draco Malfoy, noble prince des elfes silvestres, avait ravagé une bonne partie de son étage pour se vider de son stress. Comment était-ce possible? Comment ce petit salopard de _ginaras_ pouvait provoquer chez lui une telle vague de sentiments si contradictoires?

Il haïssait le sang-mêlé pour sa puissance, son arrogance et surtout parce qu'il lui tenait tête d'égal à égal. Et pourtant il ne le désirait que plus encore pour les mêmes raisons. Comment pouvait-il admirer et mépriser, désirer et adorer, haïr et... aimer?

_« Non, non, non et non! C'est complètement ridicule! Moi, Draco Malfoy! Amoureux d'un ginaras?! Quelle blague! »_ Pensait rageusement le prince en laissant les hamadryades ranger le massacre qu'il avait fait dans son étage.

Jamais au grand jamais on ne lui avait fait un tel outrage!

Et avec le bordel qu'avait fait le demi-elfe il allait avoir rapidement des nouvelles de son satané père. Oh non! Cela n'allait pas plaire à Lucius qu'en plus d'être un Vestale d'une rare puissance le _ginaras_ soit également un sorcier non moins puissant. Avec ça, le qualificatif de _ginaras_ était difficilement applicable à une créature dont la puissance les dépassait tous.

_« Un coup dur à l'orgueil des Malfoy! »_ Pensa ironiquement Draco avant de se gifler mentalement.

Voilà qu'il crachait sur son propre nom!

L'arrivée du demi-elfe faisait vraiment voler en l'air toute l'image, le monde, les règles qu'il s'était soigneusement construit depuis son enfance! Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que le sang-mêlé était depuis toujours un sacré briseur de règles. Comme, par exemple, lorsqu'il était devenu un Vestale supérieur à la plupart des meilleures Vestales de la communauté.

Une épreuve difficile pourtant, peu de gens osaient s'y confronter.

Chez les humains et les elfes normaux, c'était la mort assurée, mais chez certaines femmes elfes Vestale, c'était un test. Elles arrivaient à rester consciente là où tous les autres sombraient dans l'inconscience et tachaient d'agir sur leurs corps afin de repérer l'action du poison et de l'inhaler.

Si elles réussissaient, elles atteignaient un niveau supérieur de conscience -encore imparfait certes- mais qui leur offrait des capacités nettement supérieures à la moyenne.

Draco connaissait ce rituel car sa mère avait toujours été très attentive à ce mouvement -Draco avait d'ailleurs l'intime certitude qu'elle avait les capacité d'être une Vestale puissante- et avait toujours tenu à ce que Draco comprenne leurs fonctionnements.

-Ton père pense que les tenir éloignées est le meilleur moyen de s'en protéger et c'est une de ses plus énormes erreurs politiques Draco, car ces femmes ont des pouvoirs qui dépassent beaucoup des nôtres et ont des objectifs ignorés de tous. Les comprendre te seras utile car, tôt où tard, un conflit naîtra. L'oppression violente conduit inéluctablement à la révolte, énonçait sa mère de sa voix douce.

Or, Draco savait parfaitement qu'aucun homme ne pouvait être Vestale car leur fonctionnement psychique et organique n'était pas le même que celui des femmes. Et il était sur que le sang-mêlé n'avait pas goûté à _l'inimagi_ car aucun homme n'y avait jamais survécu. Question de différence organique...

Pourtant, d'après sa mère, son niveau ressemblait à celui des _nitanillas_.

-Il y a cependant une différence. On sent bien que sa vision que lui donne le pouvoir Vestale est différente de celle des _nitanias_, quelque chose qui vient peut-être du fait qu'il est unique. Sa vision est plus large, il ne s'embarrasse pas des règlements difficiles, rigoureux, contraignant des Vestales. Cela doit également venir de cette éducation. Avait analysé sa mère quelques jours après leurs premières rencontres avec le jeune demi-elfe.

Oui, le sang-mêlé était unique.

La preuve en était que Draco le voulait comme il n'avait jamais voulu personne. Ainsi le demi-elfe avait refusé ses manières amicales? Très bien! Il l'aurait par la force! Mais il n'attaquerait pas de front, il n'était pas stupide et savait évaluer la force de son adversaire!

Il intriguerait, manipulerait, tricherait, mentirait, forcerait mais il finirait par l'avoir quoi qu'il lui en coûte!

_« C'est une promesse! Et les Malfoy tiennent toujours leurs promesses! »_ Pensa Draco, un mince sourire venant naître sur ses lèvres.

Cependant, son sourire s'effaça immédiatement lorsqu'une jeune hamadryade aux longs cheveux blond vénitien vient le trouver pour lui annoncer que son père le demandait sur-le-champ.

-Il a dit tout de suite, seigneur Draco, et il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur...

_« Pour changer! »_ Pensa Draco en se levant, un air sombre plaqué sur son visage pâle.

Il allait sans doute devoir rendre des comptes à son père suite à la déflagration magique du demi-elfe. Elle avait en effet était suffisamment puissante pour que même celui-ci la sente.

Lentement, le visage impassible, il monta les deux escaliers conduisant à l'étage de son père. Celui-ci était debout, dans une de ses plus belle tunique grise perle, ses longs cheveux noués en catogan.

Draco nota rapidement la présence de sa mère, tout aussi belle dans sa robe bleu ciel, ce qui le rassura quant à la nature de l'entretien. S'il avait s'agit d'une punition, son père n'aurait pas autorisé sa mère à rester, comme toujours. D'ailleurs, il était rare que son père soit en tenue d'apparat pour une punition.

_« Mais que diable se passe t-il ici? »_ Pensa Draco sans pourtant quitter son masque d'impassibilité.

-Père? Vous m'avez fait demander? Demanda respectueusement Draco.

Lucius posa son regard glacial sur son fils et le considéra brièvement avant de répondre.

-En effet Draco. Nous avons la visite immédiate du roi et de la reine de Sotuqnangu ainsi que de leur fille, tache donc d'être en tenue d'apparat le plus rapidement possible et rejoints-nous à l'étage d'accueil! Et vite!

-Bien père. Fit Draco, soulagé que son père ne fasse pas allusion à la déflagration magique du demi-elfe.

Quoique la confrontation avec la fille du roi et de la reine de Sotuqnangu allait sans doute être un moment difficile et désagréable.

Il ne l'avait que rarement rencontré mais lui et la princesse de Sotuqnangu ne s'entendaient pas très bien. Celle-ci reprochait à Draco son orgueil démesuré et son arrogance, elle avait peu apprécié la technique de drague du prince et celui-ci n'avait pas renouvelé l'expérience car elle ne lui plaisait pas tant que cela.

Le territoire de Soqnangu était le Royaume féerique, gouverné par le clan des Méliades, des fées terrestres, de taille humaine qui étaient une des plus ancienne race de fée au monde. Pourtant, ce qui faisait la véritable puissance du peuple féerique était qu'il était le seul à posséder le contrôle total des territoires subaquatiques mais également celui des cieux.

En effet, le peuple féerique aquatique, les Morgans et les sirènes, était d'une grande fidélité au Méliades et il en était de même pour les peuples ailés.

Le royaume de Sotuqnangu était le seul -avec l'Awonawilona- à ne pas subir de conflit interne. En effet, les peuples féeriques vivaient en harmonie. La seule ombre au tableau venait de quelques fées maléfiques et du clan des Mary Morgans qui refusait cette harmonie mais ils étaient minoritaires.

Aussi, la présence du roi et de la reine du royaume féerique constituait un fait d'une importance capitale et Draco ne pouvait se permettre de paraître en retard. Il se dépêcha donc de se mettre en tenue, houspillant ses hamadryades et pestant contre le manque de temps avant de redescendre à l'étage où devait arriver le roi et la reine.

Heureusement, il arriva dans les temps et pu prendre place aux côtés de ses parents comme si de rien était. L'avantage de la situation était que cela distrairait un moment son esprit du trop attirant demi-elfe.

Le problème était que les relations entre le roi de Sotuqnangu et le roi de Muyao étaient plutôt tendues. En effet, le roi de Sotuqnangu réprouvait l'utilisation des hamadryades comme esclave et l'envoi des elfes dryades en Malkouth dans le but de s'en débarrasser.

Car l'autre grande particularité du peuple féerique était de ne pas donner une grande importance à la pureté du sang. En effet, les clans acceptaient sans problème les mariages mixtes entre sirène et fée d'Ouessant par exemple, et même la famille royale, bien que majoritairement composée de Méliades, avait aussi en sont sein quelques nymphes, des fées ailées et même des Ménades, pourtant bien moins puissantes.

Le peuple féerique allait parfois même jusqu'à se marier avec des humains -toujours très beaux cela va sans dire- ce qui était parfaitement accepté.

C'est ce qui faisait de ce peuple, un peuple unique.

On disait qu'il était le peuple le plus sage de la planète et sans aucun doute le plus tolérant, et cela expliquait certainement les nombreuses tensions qui existaient depuis toujours entre le Royaume féerique et le Royaume des elfes. Tensions qui existaient également avec le Royaume des hommes...

En revanche, le Royaume féerique s'entendait très bien avec l'Axonaxilona, le territoire neutre du peuple des ombres et la tradition voulait que l'héritier ou héritière, car les filles pouvaient hériter du pouvoir, fasse ces études en Awonawilona.

Leurs visites en territoire elfes étaient rares, et, Draco le pressentait, d'assez mauvais augure.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, quelque chose était en train de se passer, quelque chose de très important au niveau des trois royaumes.

Cela ne serait donc pas une simple visite de courtoisie. De toute façon, on ne faisait jamais de simple visite de courtoisie chez les Malfoy, quand on y allait, c'était pour quelque chose.

Toujours.

Draco repéra Blaise dans la foule des douze familles principales du clan silvestres. Vêtu d'une superbe tunique bleu pale, il lui sourit en un signe de soutien, sourire auquel Draco répondit part un simple et discret hochement de tête.

Il repéra également Pansy Parkinson, vêtue d'une robe rose bonbon qui -même si elle devait coûter une fortune- était d'un goût plutôt douteux et ne la mettait pas du tout en valeur. Celle-ci lui lança ce qui devait être un regard séducteur mais qui sembla plutôt bovin au prince des silvestres.

De toute façon, Draco se demandait toujours si elle était vraiment une sang-pur tant il lui paraissait improbable qu'une elfe silvestre puisse être aussi stupide et sans goût.

Mais elle devait l'être puisque son père pensait la lui donner comme fiancée, et il était sur que son père s'était personnellement assuré de la pureté de son sang. Comme quoi le sang ne faisait pas tout puisqu'un simple sang-mêlé les surpassait tous en force et en beauté...

Draco grimaça imperceptiblement à cette pensée.

Heureusement que son père ne possédait pas le même don que les Vestales de fouiner dans les pensées des autres car il l'aurait sans doute écartelé pour avoir eu une telle pensée. Même l'espace d'une seconde.

Mieux valait se concentrer sur l'arrivée des royaux invités, et notamment sur leur fille.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle n'avait que treize lunes, et comme elle avait son âge, elle devait à présent en avoir dix-sept et Draco se demandait à quoi elle ressemblait à présent. Pas qu'elle l'ait intéressé mais il s'était moqué de son apparence autrefois et se demandait vraiment si cela serait toujours le cas, même s'il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas recommencer...

-Seigneur Malfoy, fit un soldat de la garde royale en s'inclinant profondément, ils arrivent.

A ce moment parut dans le ciel un superbe vaisseau volant bleu qui s'arrêta au quai situé à l'étage et accosta sans un bruit. Les vaisseaux féeriques étaient tous absolument silencieux et absolument magnifiques.

Puis la porte principale du vaisseau s'ouvrit.

Sortirent d'abord, des soldats de la garde royale féerique, composé de fées terrestres, Ménades et Méliades, et de fées ailées, tous vêtus de blanc. Des membres du gouvernement en vêtements d'apparat et enfin parurent ensuite le roi, la reine et leur fille.

Le roi était de la taille d'un humain de grande taille, un mètre quatre vingt dix, des cheveux brun foncé, des yeux noisette, un visage sévère, vêtu d'une toge ocre. La reine mesurait un mètre soixante douze -taille impossible pour une femme elfe- avec de beaux cheveux blonds vénitiens, un visage très doux orné d'yeux bleus et elle portait une belle robe dorée qui mettait ces courbes voluptueuses et peu elfique en valeur.

Leur fille, légèrement en retrait derrière eux, avait les mêmes yeux noisette que son père. Elle mesurait environ un mètre soixante sept, elle avait une belle et grande bouche aux lèvres pleines, des cheveux châtain clair touffus et incontrôlable et elle portait une robe rouge sombre très serrée à la taille, lacée dans le dos mais qui était très lâche après la taille et descendait jusqu'à ses pieds.

Son expression à la fois douce et sérieuse suffisait à montrer qu'elle était d'une maturité et d'une intelligence supérieure à celle des jeunes gens de son âge.

La famille royale féerique s'approcha de la famille royale elfique et les saluèrent avec une politesse distante.

Leur fille semblait relativement mal à l'aise et pas du tout heureuse d'être là.

C'est avec la même politesse glaciale que Lucius Malfoy les salua en s'inclinant brièvement, comme le voulait la coutume.

- Bienvenue à vous, Seigneur Granger.

¤¤¤

**Alleluya! Tout fini par arriver, la preuve, voici le huitième (si je ne me suis pas planté dans mes comptes, ce qui ne serait pas étonnant de ma part) chapitre de Terra Master! Et j'ai de la chance : parfois quand on commence à ecrire une fic, on a une idée et en quelques chapitres cela s'effoufle, et bien là c'est l'inverse, plus j'avance, plus j'ai d'idées! Le problème étant bien sur que je n'ai plus vraiment le temps d'ecrire (mais pas de souci je n'abandonne pas et je trouverais un moyen ;-).**

**J'espère en tout cas que l'histoire vous plais toujours, même si cela ne se déroule pas forcément comme vous l'aviez prévus/espérer! Quoi qu'il en soit, les reviews sont les bienvenues (c'est extrêmement gratifiant et motivant d'en recevoir, personne ne dira le contraire), même si vous n'aimez pas (au moins cela prouve que vous avez lu lol).**

**Sinon, rien a voir, je cherche (toujours) une bêta pour des fics sur CSI Miami que j'ai ecrite (oui, je sais que ça n'interresse personne en français puisque je lis les fics anglaise lol, mais je n'abandonne pas ;-), donc si une bonne âme douée en français se sent d'humeur, qu'elle me fasse signe ;-)**

**PS : j'en profite pour faire de la pub a toutes et tous les yaoiste/shlasheur fan de couples difficile à trouver, si vous vous démerdez bien en anglais filez sur livejournal, il y a plein de communauté avec des fics sur des couples qu'on ne trouve pas toujours beaucoup sur (genre le Mylar, ou Nathan/Peter ect :-)**

**A la prochaine (et j'attends vos commentaires ;-P)**


	9. Chapter 9 : Retrouvailles

**Note : Un nouveau chapitre pour Terra Master (en fait il était corrigé depuis un bail par mes bétas, je l'avais juste oublié -honte sur moi- désolé). Merci a tout ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, plus j'en ai, mieux je me porte ;-) et si jamais j'ai oublié de répondre à certaines personnes je m'en excuse!**

**J'espère que la suite des évènements continuera à plaire!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**¤¤¤**

**¤¤¤**

**Chapitre 9 : Les retrouvailles.**

**¤¤¤**

Pendant que les Malfoys accueillaient aussi chaleureusement que possible leurs hôtes royaux, dans leur prison dorée, Harry avait bien senti que quelque chose était en train de se passer.

Il émanait du palais un état de fébrilité des plus intrigant perceptible chez toutes les hamadryades leur apportant nourriture et soin. Cho elle-même avait senti la différence.

Mais malgré tous leurs efforts, ils ne savaient toujours pas de quoi il s'agissait.

Il commençait cependant à avoir une petite idée sur la question : la vague de fébrilité était apparue en même temps qu'un nombre d'arrivées assez importantes d'entités magiques non-elfe. La supposition la plus plausible était donc une visite officielle d'un autre royaume.

Et si on pouvait mesurer l'importance des personnes reçues au stress qu'elles provoquaient dans la citée, elles étaient certainement de sang royal.

Cho supposait, à juste titre, que c'était des habitants de Sotuqnangu, aussi étrange que cela paraisse puisqu'ils ne sortaient que très rarement de leur royaume.

Harry pensait que c'était possible, mais il ne s'y connaissait pas suffisamment en matière d'aura et de magie pour diagnostiquer avec certitude que la sorcière avait, la race des invités.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'ils arrivaient définitivement au bon moment, détournant les pensées de la citée d'eux. Et après sa vague magique, il avait vraiment intérêt à se faire oublier. Vraiment.

Et cela leur donnait un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir à un moyen de s'enfuir.

C'était l'occasion de voir si ces théories étaient applicables en réalité, de voir si elles étaient possibles depuis leur prison.

La première idée était bien entendue, les fenêtres, idéal puisqu'elles n'étaient pas pourvues de barrière magique. Malheureusement, il comprit rapidement que la force des vents extérieurs empêchait une fuite par-là, sauf si l'un d'entre eux se révélait soudainement élémentariste de l'air, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas son cas...

_« Si seulement Fred et George étaient là... »_

Pour pouvoir fuir par les fenêtres, ils leur fallaient absolument de l'aide à l'étage inférieur, et l'aide de quelqu'un pouvant convaincre les vents environnant de les aider aux lieux de les emprisonner. Après, à l'étage inférieur, la distance au sol n'était plus que d'une trentaine de mètres, et les vents y étaient nettement moins forts. Descendre en escaladant le tronc du palais à partir de là serait une chose aisée.

Pour un demi-elfe tel que lui en tout cas.

Le véritable problème était de savoir si la sorcière rouge pourrait le suivre dans cette entreprise... Mais, de toute façon, cette possibilité n'existait même pas puisqu'il n'y avait personne à l'étage inférieur pour les aider.

Retour à la case départ donc.

Il avait bien entendu pensé à s'évader de force : prendre les hamadryades en otage pour les forcer à les laisser passer le champ de force avec eux lorsqu'ils venaient pour les soins ou la nourriture.

Mais l'idée n'avait fait que traverser très rapidement l'esprit de Harry avant d'être abandonné; pour plusieurs raisons.

Premièrement cela n'avait qu'un très faible pourcentage de réussite compte tenu du système de sécurité des elfes silvestres; ces derniers seraient immédiatement au courant de leur fuite et ils sortiraient l'artillerie lourde ce qui conduira à un bain de sang dont il ne sortirait pas forcement vivant.

Deuxièmement, l'humaine n'approuverait jamais une telle idée autant pour les risques que pour les chances de réussite. La dernière raison était que c'était d'un goût franchement douteux et que les innocents hamadryades seraient sûrement tués pour leur avoir permis, de gré ou de force, de sortir.

La dernière idée en date de Harry était de trouver un moyen de traverser le champ de force mis en place par les elfes silvestres devant les escaliers de leur étage, sans grand succès pour l'instant. Pas moyen de le faire disparaître, ou mieux, de le traverser.

¤¤¤

Pendant qu'Harry se creusait la tête pour trouver une solution à sa situation, les dirigeants de Muyao et Sotuqnangu s'étaient isolés pour parler des problèmes qui les occupaient, renvoyant leurs femmes au rôle de spectatrices -à contrecoeur pour le seigneur Granger qui dû s'y plier pour ne pas offusquer le seigneur Malfoy.

Narcissa Malfoy et Kanna Granger durent donc s'occuper loin des affaires des hommes. En apparences, puisque la reine Kanna Granger était au courant des affaires de son époux et en discuta longuement avec la reine des elfes dans la plus grande discrétion.

Pour leurs enfants respectifs, les choses étaient nettement moins intéressantes.

Draco Malfoy était à contrecoeur le compagnon de la princesse Hermione Granger et celle-ci semblait aussi heureuse d'être coincée avec lui que le prince des elfes. Ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, une aversion profonde qui était bien plus du fait du caractère du prince que de celui de la princesse.

Leurs statuts respectifs les obligeaient cependant à se côtoyer et Draco avait dû présenter Hermione à tous les enfants de la noblesse silvestre en bonne et dues formes.

La plupart, suivant l'opinion de leur prince la détestèrent immédiatement à l'exception de Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Draco, avec qui elle s'entendit immédiatement très bien.

Tous deux étant d'une intelligence supérieure, ouverts et curieux, ils discutaient longuement, au désespoir de Draco qui voyait son meilleur ami pactiser avec la « miss-je-sais-tout », comme il l'avait surnommé.

Draco marchait donc dans les allées flottantes d'un blanc immaculé de la cité avec Blaise et Hermione. Ces derniers étaient en pleine discussion comparant le développement des organismes de type féeriques et elfiques dans les milieux arides -discussion à laquelle Draco s'était abstenu de participer- lorsque la princesse du royaume féerique s'arrêta brusquement.

Sans que Draco ne s'en rende compte, ses pas les avaient rapproché de l'endroit où était emprisonné le sang mêlé et la sorcière.

-Tiens... fit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Elle plissa les yeux et ses narines frémirent légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? Râla Draco qui avait manqué de lui rentrer dedans à cause de son brutal arrêt.

-Princesse? Demanda Blaise.

-Il me semble, prince, que vous ayez dans vos murs de bien étranges prisonniers? Demanda la jeune fée, son regard fixant Draco, une expression indéfinissable sur son visage.

Le prince se tendit immédiatement suite à l'allusion au demi-elfe. Comment pouvait-elle savoir! Peut- être n'était-ce qu'une ruse dans le but de lui soutirer des informations sur d'éventuels prisonniers. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, à moins qu'elle n'ait entendu des elfes en parler dans la citée... mais tous parlaient en langage elfe, et rien ne disait qu'elle le comprenait puisqu'elle lui avait toujours parler en langue commune.

-D'après votre réaction, il semblerait que j'ai tapé juste, n'est ce pas?

-Je ne pense pas, princesse, que les prisonniers de mon père ne vous concerne en quoi que ce soit. Répondit-il sèchement.

-Mais... comment est-ce possible que... commença t'elle avant de s'interrompre et de partir en courant en direction de la « prison » du demi elfe et de l'humaine.

-Hé! Attendez! Où pensez vous aller comme ça! Il est interdit d'aller là bas! Râla Draco avant de courir derrière elle suivit d'un Blaise lui aussi intrigué par la situation.

Mais Hermione ne les écoutait pas. Après s'être pris les pieds dans sa longue robe à plusieurs reprises, et manqué de s'effondrer sur le sol, elle la remonta sur ses cuisses sans se soucier de qui pourrait la voir les jambes à l'air. C'était comme si elle suivait quelque chose...

Elle s'arrêta finalement au bout d'une allée étroite, devant l'escalier menant à l'étage des prisonniers.

Draco et Blaise la rejoignirent devant la barrière magique.

-Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris! S'exclama Draco.

-Il y a un champ de force devant cet étage. Remarqua t-elle sans accorder la moindre attention à l'humeur du jeune prince.

-En effet. Répondit Blaise.

-Et deux prisonniers. Continua la Méliade.

-Mais comment diable savez-vous tout cela! S'énerva Draco qui ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi la fée se comportait comme cela. Et comment avez-vous trouvé cet endroit! Je croyais que vous ne connaissiez pas le palais! Vous avez des espions!

La princesse se permit un sourire suffisant.

-Je vais vous faire une révélation Malfoy, commença t'elle d'un ton presque condescendant, l'une des nombreuses raisons qui fait que mon peuple possède une des plus puissante armée au monde est que notre perception est différente de la votre.

-Evidemment! Quelle révélation! Tout le monde sait que les elfes on une perception auditive, visuelle et tactile nettement supérieure aux autres espèces vivantes -excepté peut être les vampires! Cracha Draco.

Hermione Granger ne cessa pas pour autant de sourire. Ce que les gens ne savaient pas, c'est que les fées, et tout particulièrement les Méliades, pouvait percevoir l'empreinte psychique et énergétique des êtres vivants.

Celles du prince, par exemple, étaient calmes, l'entourant harmonieusement, de couleur plutôt bleutée, virant parfois au violet intense.

-C'est vrai, vos perceptions sensorielles sont légèrement supérieures au notre, cependant, ils est de nombreuses choses que vous ne voyez pas.

-Comme l'aura des sorciers. Remarqua Blaise, visiblement intéressé.

-Par exemple! Les sorciers peuvent sentir et repérer la magie des autres sorciers, qu'ils soient humains, elfes ou bien fées mais un sorcier puissant peut apprendre à masquer son aura magique, contrairement à ce que nous sentons nous les Méliades.

-Insinuez-vous que vous êtes capable de sentir l'empreinte de vie des personnes? Demanda Blaise.

-C'est à peu près cela, oui. Les « empreintes » que nous percevons varient selon les être vivants, elles sont à la fois le reflet de leur santé, leur caractère, leurs émotions et leur puissance. Plus la personne est puissante, plus son empreinte est perceptible.

-Elle est donc défavorisée non? Demanda Blaise.

-Pas nécessairement. Une empreinte d'une grande puissance peut être terrifiante et nous affoler, ce qui nous poussera le plus souvent à fuir.

Ils peuvent se faire passer pour plus fort qu'ils ne le sont? Grogna Draco que la conversation intéressait plus qu'il ne veuille l'admettre.

-Difficilement, mais comme cela peut dépendre de leur émotion, c'est possible.

-Bon, et alors! Fit le prince des silvestres. Notre prisonnier est fort, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela vous met dans un tel état!

-Oh, ce n'est pas la puissance de votre prisonnier qui m'intéresse! Lâcha Hermione. C'est juste que voyiez-vous, si chaque aura est unique, il est _possible_ de reconnaître les gens à leurs empreintes, surtout lorsqu'elles sont particulièrement remarquables. Il y a longtemps, en Awonawilona ou je faisais mes études, j'ai rencontré un enfant de mon age, un jeune métis qui a été le meilleur ami que j'ai eu.

Elle soupira, ferma les yeux et passa sa main dans ces cheveux épais, les ébouriffants encore plus. Bizarrement, son geste rappela à Draco le sang-mêlé. Il faisait souvent le même geste.

-On avait sympathisé pour plusieurs raisons. La première était qu'il était vraiment adorablement mignon, la seconde que même si on se tapait mutuellement sur les nerfs au début on s'est finalement très bien entendu et la troisième que son empreinte était vraiment, vraiment spéciale. Elle était chaude, colorée, odorante. Rare. Délicieuse. La personne a qui appartient cette empreinte, mon prince, j'ai la certitude qu'il s'agit de Harry James Potter.

-Ohoho. Fit Blaise.

-Je présume que vous allez informer vos parents de la présence de votre « ami » Granger?

-Evidemment. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Harry, et ma mère a toujours souhaité pouvoir le rencontrer. Il y a cinq ans, il a mystérieusement disparu de l'Awonawilona une nuit et je ne l'avais jamais revu.

-Vous comptez traverser la barrière? Vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi? Ne sous estimez pas les pouvoirs de nos mages!

La fée se contenta de sourire et ferma les yeux. Rapidement, son corps tout entier devint lumineux, il y eut un flash aveuglant et lorsque les yeux de Blaise et Draco purent de nouveau voir elle était passée de l'autre coté du champ de force.

-Elle a littéralement fait imploser le champ de force! S'exclama Blaise.

-Evidement, la barrière magique mise en place par votre mage n'arrête que les êtres vivants.

-Qu'est-ce que? Commença Draco avant que Blaise ne l'interrompe.

-Vous vous êtes transformé en boule de lumière!

La fée sourit.

-Encore exact Blaise. Parler avec vous est un plaisir, vous êtes d'une rare intelligence! Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontré quelqu'un qui me valait dans ce domaine.

-Quelle modestie! Grinça Draco. Comment a-t-elle pu traverser?

-Simple : comme elle l'a dit, nos champs de force ne bloquent que l'espèce vivante, et comme elle s'est transformée en lumière, la lumière n'est pas quelque chose de « vivant » à proprement parler...

-Elle n'est donc plus une espèce vivante « naturelle ». Compléta Draco.

-A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas si on peut la considérer comme une espèce vivante tout court. Après tout, peut-on dire que la lumière pure soit une forme de vie?

-Oh? Tu as compris? Fit la fée qui semblait surprise cette fois ci.

L'elfe noir hocha la tête.

-Tu as changé tout ton organisme en source de lumière, un peu comme une étoile, c'est ce qui t'a permis de traverser la barrière. Ensuite, tu as juste laissé aller une infime part de ton rayonnement et ça a fait imploser le champ de force.

-Et bien, oui, c'est à peu près ça.

-Bravo, avec ça on a toutes les chances de voir débarquer les gardes de mon père dans peu de temps. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à sentir que l'une des barrières magiques a été brisée. S'écria Draco.

Blaise et la princesse grimacèrent, peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'être emmené de force devant le roi Lucius.

-Et bien, raison de plus pour ne pas perdre de temps n'est ce pas? Dit Hermione.

Puis elle descendit l'escalier. Blaise et Draco s'entre-regardèrent un instant et soupirèrent simultanément.

-Bon ben...

-Je crois qu'il n'y a plus qu'à la suivre...

Hermione de son côté avait fini par déchirer sa robe jusqu'au-dessus du genou, franchement énervée par ces coutumes stupides qui l'obligeaient à porter ce genre de tenue encombrante lors des voyages officiels.

_« Très utile en cas d'embuscade ou d'attaque inopportune vraiment! »_ Grinça t'elle mentalement.

Elle s'arrêta. L'odeur était devenue extrêmement forte, Harry était tout proche.

_« Moins de trois mètres. »_ Evalua t'elle.

Mais le connaissant suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il avait dû se cacher, ayant sûrement sentit que le champ de force avait été détruit.

_« Il cherche à savoir s'il peut en profiter pour s'enfuir... »_

-Princesse? Vous sentez quelque chose? Demanda Blaise qui venait de la rejoindre avec Draco.

La jeune fée leva les yeux au ciel. Dire qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas sentir le demi-elfe alors qu'il était si proche d'eux! Certes, Harry avait parfaitement masqué son aura magique mais son empreinte était partout, lumineuse et délicieusement parfumée!

-Il est juste là. Leur indiqua t'elle sans bouger.

Immédiatement les deux elfes s'immobilisèrent. Ils connaissaient un peu les capacités d'Harry et se tenaient sur leurs gardes.

-Où?

-Planqué.

-Je croyais que c'était ton ami. Ironisa le prince.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis cinq ans. Harry a des réflexes de survie très développés, il n'a pas vécu dans un milieu sécurisé comme le vôtre, il réagit comme un animal. Pour le moment, je ne suis pas son amie, je suis un intrus.

-Alors comment faire pour éviter qu'il décide que nous égorger est la meilleure solution? Demanda Blaise.

-Il faut juste qu'il sache que c'est moi.

Puis elle inspira longuement et se mit crier.

-Harry James Potter! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que cela ne sert à rien de te cacher avec une empreinte aussi odorante que la tienne!!! Je t'ai repéré depuis un bon bout de temps mon vieux! Cela dit, chouette masquage de flux magique mon vieux!

Il eu un moment de silence puis une voix à l'accent étrange raisonna dans le couloir.

-Mione?

-Qui d'autre? Tu penses sincèrement que ces idiots d'elfes sentent quoi que ce soit? Tu connais beaucoup d'autres personnes capables de te repérer à l'odeur?

Un petit bruit très doux raisonna dans le couloir, sonnant agréablement aux oreilles des deux elfes.

-Alors, ça te suffit comme preuve?

A ce moment là, une boule brune se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione.

-Whaou! Fit Blaise. Plus rien à voir avec le type ultra dangereux et sérieusement amoché de la dernière fois! Apparemment il l'aime bien... et il est vraiment très beau...

Draco lui jeta un regard noir.

-Je croyais que tu préférais les roux Blaise.

-C'est vrai, mais lui, il est vraiment superbe, même s'il n'est pas roux...

-Tu aurais dû naître chez les dryades si tu aimes tant les rouquins.

-Les rouquines sont pas mal non plus mais c'est vrai que j'ai un faible prononcé pour les rouquins. Répondit Blaise en ignorant l'écidité de la remarque de Draco.

-Mione? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Et surtout, qu'est ce que tu fais avec _ça_? Fit le brun qui avait relâché son étreinte pour considérer les deux elfes d'un air dubitatif.

-Oh Harry! Ne me dit pas que je ne t'ai jamais dit qui j'étais! Je suis la princesse héritière du royaume de Sotuqnangu. Je suis pourtant certaine que je te l'avais dit...

-Vraiment? Tu sais, j'ai toujours cru que tu essayais de te moquer de moi lorsque tu disais ça...

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré, mais elle souriait.

-Et bien maintenant tu sais non seulement que c'est vrai, et que c'est pour cela que je suis avec le prince des silvestres en ce moment même.

-Oh, j'ai malheureusement déjà eu l'occasion de le rencontrer. Son regard vert trouble se posa sur le blond.

Draco rougit légèrement sous le regard perçant.

-Vraiment? S'étonna Hermione.

-Il m'a plus ou moins fait des avances on va dire... Grogna Harry un peu rouge.

-Oh. Fit Hermione avant de considérer un moment son ami des yeux. Et bien au moins cela prouve qu'il a bon goût.

-Mione! Protesta Harry.

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord. Approuva Blaise. Draco a souvent accordé son attention à des personnes bien moins attirantes.

-Blaise! S'offusqua Draco.

Ce dernier offrit à son ami un sourire entendu.

-Je présume qu'avec la « discrétion » de ton entrée on va bientôt avoir toute la garde royale sur le dos?

-Tu présumes bien. Sans ça tu aurais tenté de te faire la belle n'est-ce pas?

-Qui ne tente rien...

-Dit à ton amie qu'elle peut sortir maintenant. Dit Hermione. Elle a une empreinte agréable bien qu'elle n'arrive pas à la cheville de la tienne.

Harry rit doucement, sans cesser de surveiller les deux elfes du coin de l'oeil.

-Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi les Vestales détestent les Méliades Hermione...

-Ne me dis pas que tu as sympathisé avec ces garces! S'écria Hermione en oubliant toute dignité princière.

-Les Vestale et les Méliades ne s'aiment pas? Demanda Draco à Blaise à voix basse.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache, on a aucune info sur elles à cause de ton père! Râla Blaise.

-Cho! Tu peux venir y'a pas de risque c'est une amie!

La sorcière cessa de masquer son flux magique et sembla sortir de l'ombre.

-Oh! Un magnifique sort d'illusion! Complimenta Hermione enthousiaste.

-Merci. Fit Cho avec un sourire hésitant en s'inclinant brièvement. Je suppose que c'est loupé pour notre évasion? Demanda t-elle en posant son regard obsidienne sur Harry.

-J'en ai bien peur. De toute façon, l'entrée fracassante d'Hermione ne nous aurait pas laissé assez de temps pour quitter la zone.

La sorcière hocha la tête et posa son regard d'un noir liquide sur les deux elfes.

-Et eux?

-Quoi « eux »? Dit Harry.

-Une prise d'otage?

-Mauvaise idée. Sauf si tu te sens d'attaque pour un combat de trois jours non-stop et sans garantie de victoire.

La sorcière grimaça et abandonna l'idée.

-Je reconnais bien le prince, mais, et l'autre? En plus c'est un elfe noir en plus, étrange non... remarqua Cho.

-Oui, j'ai remarqué... Fit Harry. Tu ne serais pas un Zabini?

-Je suis flatté que vous me connaissiez! Fit Blaise, s'inclinant légèrement sans regarder Harry dans les yeux.

Harry avait l'habitude, il savait que les gens avaient du mal à le fixer très longtemps dans les yeux à cause de la teinte surprenante et de la luminosité anormale de ses pupilles émeraude.

-Les dryades sont parfaitement informées sur les douze familles principales des douze arbres sacrés autour de l'arbre royal... histoire de savoir qui éliminer en priorité en cas de guerre...

-Charmant. Grimaça Blaise.

-Vivre à Malkouth n'a rien de charmant. Répondit froidement Harry.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et sembla comprendre.

-J'y suis! Ta mère est une dryade, tu vis à Malkouth! Voilà pourquoi tu es prisonnier!

-Ajoute à ça que je suis un sang-mêlé, que ma mère est une Vestale et que j'ai survécu à la _Sayalaca_ et tu auras tout bon.

-Les silvestres ne sont plus réputés pour leur tolérance depuis plusieurs décennies, mais j'ignorais que cela avait pris de telles proportions...

Harry pris le temps d'observer Hermione. Ces cinq années lui avaient été très profitables et elle était devenue jolie, très jolie même. Son caractère, lui, ne semblait pas s'être amélioré, et un détail cependant attira son attention.

-Hermione, c'est normal que ta robe soit aussi... courte?

-Hein? Oh, tu n'as pas idée à quel point ce genre de tenue est encombrante! Impossible de courir avec, alors pour se battre je ne te raconte même pas!

-Je n'en doute pas, mais n'oublie pas de le préciser aux gardes qui arrivent avec autant de délicatesse qu'un troupeau de Kavru. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de passer pour un méchant pervers violeur, et je doute sincèrement que ton père apprécie de te retrouver dans cette tenue...

La fée sembla nettement moins sure d'elle à ces paroles et jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet en direction des bruits de pas dévalant l'escalier.

-Non, j'ai peur que tu n'aies raison Harry...

Rapidement ils furent encerclés par une armada de guerriers silvestres. Puis apparut le roi de Muyao suivit de près par sa femme, ainsi que par le roi et de la reine de Sotuqnangu.

-Que diable s'est t-il passé ici! Demanda Lucius Malfoy en posant sur l'étrange groupe un regard glacial et visiblement furieux.

¤¤¤

**Bon, je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite de ce chapitre, même après l'avoir repris pour la énième fois, mais je m'arrête là! Je l'avais entièrement repris, mais suite a mon fameux virus, le chapitre ENTIER a disparu (pétage de cable) donc voilà, c'est moins bon, mais dans l'état actuel des choses ça a le mérite d'exister!**

**Sinon, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne déçoit pas trop (désolé pour les fanas de romance, cette fic est avant tout de la fantasy, la romance est là aussi mais ce n'est pas le sujet principal de l'histoire), bien sur n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions, au contraire (n'ayez pas peur du petit bouton ;-).**

**Sinon, je cherche une béta pour des fics Mylar (Sylar/Mohinder, Heroes) donc si jamais il y a des intéressées... ;-)**

**(Pourquoi je m'occupe de fandom qui n'intéresse personne??? Euh... parcequ'ils m'intéressent moi peut-être XD).**

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


	10. Chapter 10 : Pendant ce temps

**Notes : Je suis toujours vivante!! Et je n'ai pas abandonné mes fic HP (même si je suis moins dessus en ce moment, j'avoue ;). J'ai réécrit ce ¤¤¤ de chapitre 3 fois à cause de ce ¤¤¤ de virus de merdeuuuuuuuuu (la vie est une grosse enculade parfois...). Bien sur, je suis loin d'être satisfaite, mais le jour ou je le serais sera encore plus inquiétant XD.**

**Ce chapitre a un début un peu long et prise de tête, désolé, mais il fallait que je case ça quelques part pour mieux présenter l'univers dans lequel ils evoluent:)**

**Sinon, je sens que ce chapitre risque de me valoir quelques huées donc je croise les doigts et attends :)**

* * *

**Chapitre dix: Pendant ce temps là...**

* * *

_**Rapport n°5 de Lena pourl'Awonawilona : à propos du peuple Dryade.**_

_Peuple aux origines troubles, on sait peu de chose quant à l'apparition des dryades dans la population elfiques. Les rares études faites sur le sujet indiquent qu'il serait possible que les dryades soient le résultat d'une évolution de l'espèce, d'autre voit en eux une race hybride entre les elfes et un ancien peuple féerique éteint. _

_Reste que leurs apparitions est survenue au moment du déclin des grandes races elfiques tel que les elfes de la nuit, les elfes ailés, ou les eaux elfes, races aujourd'hui éteinte qui a conduit à la domination totale des silvestres sur le territoire elfique._

_Comme tous les elfes, leur morale est très différente de celles des autres peuples, des humains surtout, tout particulièrement sur la question de la sexualité. Les dryades ont régulièrement de multiples partenaires sexuels des deux sexes, il est rare de trouver des couples monogames. _

_Il est cependant intéressant de remarquer que bien qu'ils soient ouverts, ils ont souvent une compagne définie, qui est la mère de leurs enfants et la personne qu'ils aiment. _

_Les elfes ont également une sexualité précoce comparée aux autres peuples, ce qui leur vaut la réputation de créatures sensuelles et séductrices. Si cela a une connotation négative hors des frontières, cela n'en a pas du tout pour eux, au contraire, un elfe n'ayant pas ou peu de relations sexuelles et de partenaires aura tendance à être considéré comme étrange au sein de ses pairs._

_D'abord confondu avec de simples hamadryades, les dryades vécurent un temps en paix avec les silvestres, sans que leur statut social au sein du pays ne soit clairement définit et sans attirer l'attention des scientifiques. Ils reprirent le flambeau de la tradition des Vestales, qu'avait abandonné les Silvestres depuis des siècles, ce qui fut à l'origine des premiers conflits entre les deux peuples._

_L'arrivée au pouvoir des premiers Malfoy, il y a un petit millier de lunes, a créé une rapide dégradation de l'entente entre les deux races. La dégénération des relations aboutie finalement à l'exil de cette population sur les territoires inhabités de Malkouth, dans l'intention de dissimuler un génocide rapide et « propre ». Ce qui ne fut pas le cas._

_Le manque d'information sérieuse sur ce peuple jeune et nouveau, nous empêche d'apporter la moindre explication à leur survie dans la forêt de Malkouth, pas plus que nous ne pouvons clairement définir leur nombre, leur degré d'évolution ou l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs actuels. Le fait que l'ordre des Vestales, sur lequel nos informations sont également cruellement maigre, fasse partie intégrante de cette population laisse toutefois supposer que sa puissance soit nettement supérieure à celle estimée par les silvestres, qui considèrent d'ores et déjà le peuple comme moribond._

_Le peuple dryade est-il une nouvelle étape de l'évolution du peuple elfique, son existence conduira t-elle à l'extinction du peuple silvestres, ou au contraire, à sa survie et à sa propre évolution? Nous sommes encore dans l'impossibilité de répondre à ses interrogations pour le moment, mais, si la politique de Muyao la terre des elfes, Sotuqnangu la terre des fées, et Tawa le royaume des hommes, prennent le tournant que nous avons prévu, la réponse apparaîtra d'elle-même. Reste seulement à savoir la place que nous tiendrons dans le cours des événements à venir, et les choix que nous ferons le moment venu._

* * *

**WXWXWXWXWXWX**

Contre toutes attentes, l'entrevue entre les cinq jeunes gens et le roi Malfoy se passa mieux que chacun se l'était imaginé.

Hermione ne fut pas mise à mort par son père; au contraire, ses parents furent tellement ravis de rencontrer Harry dont leur fille leur avait tant parlé qu'ils contraignirent le roi des silvestres à l'autoriser à sortir de l'étage des prisonniers pour profiter de sa compagnie.

Draco et Blaise non plus n'eurent pas à souffrir des foudres du roi Lucius puisqu'il fut rapidement prouvé qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec le joyeux chaos dans lequel ils avaient terminé, et la reine Narcissa les autorisa donc à s'en aller. Les deux elfes rattrapèrent Harry et Hermione, Draco trouvant soudain bien moins contraignante la présence de la fée depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'elle était une vieille amie du demi-elfe.

La grande perdante de l'histoire fut Cho Chang qui n'obtint pas de droit de sortir de l'étage et y resta confinée, même si Harry devait la rejoindre, sous bonne garde à la nuit tombée. Elle ne fut pas plus gênée que cela par sa solitude, et se concentra sur la pratique quotidienne des exercices Vestales que lui avait enseigné son compagnon de cellule.

**WXWXWXWXWXWX**

Les choses suivaient leur cours plus où moins calmement au palais du roi des elfes, contrairement à l'agitation fébrile qui régnait dans le _charki_ principal des dryades...

Les _charki_ étaient de petits villages construits sous terre ou dans des cavernes des montagnes arides de Malkouth. C'était les uniques lieux de la forêt où les elfes dryades pouvaient vivre protégés, la vie en surface étant rendue impossible par la présence de nombreuses bêtes gigantesques et monstrueuses, ainsi que par le climat rigoureux. Leurs créations, bien que certains existaient naturellement, avaient coûté de nombreuses vies.

Ils y vivaient en petit groupe et utilisait des oiseaux ou d'autres animaux tels que des écureuils volants et des souris des neiges pour communiquer d'un _charki_ à l'autre mais tous les _charkis_ étaient sous l'autorité des Weasley. Contrairement à Lucius Malfoy, ils ne faisaient pas régner leurs lois par la force mais en étant à la fois ferme, compréhensif et généreux. Peu d'elfes cependant aimaient se confronter aux fureurs de Molly Weasley.

Au _charki _principal, c'était le désordre le plus total depuis le retour de Ron, Ginny et des jumeaux suite à la _Sayalaca_. Le clan avait terriblement craint de les perdre et fut soulagé au-delà des mots en les voyant revenir, mais ils se rendirent rapidement compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Les quatre dryades avaient survécu en se cachant entre les racines géantes d'un noueux mais ils avaient perdu Harry.

Sa mère, Lily Evans, avait fortement pâli à cette nouvelle et, même si elle ne montrait que peu ses émotions, elle était morte d'inquiétude. Les Weasley avaient dû s'y mettre à plusieurs pour l'empêcher de quitter immédiatement le _charki _pour partir à la poursuite de son fils et la convaincre d'attendre pour prendre une décision.

Malheureusement pour eux, dés son rétablissement, une dryade promettant d'être plus terrible encore que Molly Weasley commença à remuer ciel et terre pour créer une expédition de recherche pour le demi elfe égaré. Cette dryade était Ginny Weasley, vivement soutenue dans ces réclamations par les jumeaux et Ron qui créèrent une petite coalition pour pousser le clan à lancer une équipe de recherche.

-Pourquoi envoyer une équipe alors qu'il doit être mort depuis des lustres maintenant? Avait protesté un certain membre du clan.

-On voit que vous ne connaissez pas Harry! Avait répliqué Ginny en foudroyant l'importun du regard. Je suis sur qu'il est vivant, s'il était mort, je le saurais!

-Et comment pourrais-tu le savoir! Se moqua un autre. Personne ne survit à la _Sayalaca,_ je ne vois pas pourquoi il ferait exception!

-Il a très bien pu trouver un autre nid de racines pour se cacher! Protesta Ron, son visage pâle rougit par la colère.

Sa sœur, ses frères et lui savaient parfaitement que l'une des raisons du clan d'être si récalcitrant à l'idée d'envoyer une équipe était que leur ami n'était qu'un sang-mêlé et cela les mettaient hors d'eux. Même au sein des dryades, certains préjugés raciaux persistaient, et bien qu'ils soient des parias parmi les elfes, ils n'en aimaient pas plus les humains. Un peuple sot et sauvage dénué de toute sagesse, voilà ce qu'ils étaient, les hommes. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, mais c'était caricatural.

-Dans ce cas là, il serait revenu au _charki _depuis longtemps!

-Sauf s'il est blessé! Contre attaqua Ginny. De plus, même s'il ne l'est pas, d'après la trajectoire du vent, il a du passer la frontière de Malkouth et Kether sans s'en rendre compte. Et de l'autre côté de la frontière, comme vous le savez tous, les gardes silvestres ramassent tous les égarés et les mettent en prison! S'il a passé la frontière, Harry est sans doute aux mains des Silvestres!

-Et alors? Dans ce cas là que pouvons nous y faire? Risquer une guerre pour récupérer un demi-elfe? Mettre en danger tout notre peuple pour lui! C'est ridicule!

Ron vit rouge et Ginny dû faire appel à toutes ses forces de Vestales pour l'empêcher de sauter à la gorge du grand roux clair aux yeux vert pâle qui avait fait cette remarque. Elle allait répondre lorsque Molly Weasley entra dans la pièce éclairée par des plantes phosphorescentes qui poussaient en forme de boule sur les murs. Elle était suivie de Lily Evans et Ginny nota que les Vestales grimacèrent à sa vue.

_« Ces garces n'ont toujours pas digéré la pilule du jour ou Lily les a envoyé paître»_ pensa Ginny avec un sourire narquois. _« Tant mieux! »_

L'entrée des deux femmes avait provoqué le silence complet dans la salle où les divers représentants des _charki_ s'étaient réunis.

-Dame Molly! Firent-ils en s'inclinant.

Celle-ci s'inclina légèrement en retour avant de prendre la parole.

-Nous avons reçu un message du clan silvestres. Ils nous **ordonnent** - elle eut une grimace de dégoût et de mépris en prononçant ce mot - de faire venir une équipe avec un représentant de notre famille ainsi que Lily Evans.

Pas un mot ne raisonna dans la salle, mais on vit clairement la colère sur les visages des dryades. Recevoir des ordres des elfes silvestres les mettaient hors d'eux, quelle que soient leur opinion quant au demi-elfe.

-Nous allons donc obéir, mais pas parce que nous sommes aux ordres des silvestres! Non! Mais parce qu'il est probable que s'ils veulent voir Lily Evans, c'est qu'ils détiennent son fils, Harry. Il nous est insupportable qu'un enfant d'une de nous soit aux mains de ces monstres que sont les Malfoy, et c'est pour cela que je vais demander à ma fille Ginny de choisir avec soin l'équipe avec qui elle conduira Lily en Kether.

Personne ne protesta. Molly Weasley avait pris sa décision, et ils savaient qu'il était impossible de l'en faire bouger.

-Cela sera la fin de cette réunion, les chefs des _charkis_ peuvent se retirer mais s'ils le souhaitent, ils peuvent passer la nuit ici. Le soleil est déjà à la fin de sa course et il est dangereux de circuler en Malkouth la nuit. Acheva t-elle avant de quitter la salle.

Ginny se retint difficilement de ne pas exécuter une danse de la victoire mais Ron, qui n'était pas astreint par l'éducation Vestale ne se retint pas et s'en donna à cœur joie. Malgré tout, ils étaient tout de même un peu inquiets de savoir leur ami aux mains sadiques et dangereuses du roi silvestre. Lily Evans s'approcha d'eux et posa son regard émeraude si semblable à celui de son fils sur Ginny qui eut du mal à soutenir son regard.

_« Pas idée d'avoir des yeux pareils! »_ Grogna t'elle mentalement.

Et elle vit Lily sourire. La Vestale n'avait dû avoir aucun mal à suivre le cours de ses pensées...

-Bien, quand partons-nous? Demanda Lily d'une voix qui cherchait à cacher son amusement.

-Demain dès l'aube. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Lily hocha la tête.

-Qui comptes-tu prendre dans l'équipe?

-Moi! Moi! Fit Ron en s'immiscent dans la conversation. Que vous le vouliez ou non je viens! Harry est mon meilleur ami et il est hors de question que je reste les bras croisés alors qu'il est aux mains des Malfoy!

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bien sur Ron, je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à ne pas t'emmener, je te connais trop, tu aurais été capable de ne pas dormir pour partir avec nous demain.

Ron rougit, et tourna le dos à sa sœur en grommelant. Avoir une petite sœur Vestale n'était pas de tout repos!

-Par contre je pensais également prendre Fred et George -leur magie élémentaire est toujours utile- Bill aussi.

-Bon choix, approuva Lily, Bill est un excellent guerrier elfe, son jugement est clair, sage et réfléchi, sa présence est bénéfique.

-Peut être Charlie aussi. C'est un maître dragon redoutable, cela ne pourra que nous servir si l'on tombe sur un puissant dragon comme un Maygnar à crête ou une autre charmante créature dans ce genre.

-Tu ne compte prendre que tes frères comme escorte Ginny? Demanda Lily avec un sourire.

Ginny se tordit les mains.

-Oui, j'aime pouvoir faire entièrement confiance à l'équipe avec laquelle je pars à travers Malkouth, surtout pour une mission de cette importance. Pourquoi, cela pose un problème?

-Non, aucun problème du moment qu'ils reviennent vivant à tes parents... remarqua la mère de Harry.

Ginny vit soudainement où elle voulait en venir. Si jamais ils mouraient durant la mission, le clan Weasley allait considérablement se réduire... ce qui pouvait ébranler toute la communauté.

-Prions pour que tout se passe bien alors! Fit Ginny avec optimisme. Plus sérieusement, je doute de la motivation des autres dryades quant à la nature de la mission. Beaucoup l'estime inutile et leur manque de motivation serait un sérieux handicap pour l'équipe. Au moins, avec mes frères je suis sur d'avoir une équipe motivée et solidaire!

-Il y a pourtant des dryades qui apprécie Harry. Dit doucement Lily.

-Je n'ai pas non plus envie de les voir baver sur les pieds d'Harry dans l'espoir d'entrer dans son lit quand on l'aura retrouvé! Grogna Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pour ce que j'en sais Bill et Charlie ont fait plus que baver sur les pieds de mon fils. Remarqua Lily, amusée.

Ginny soupira.

-Touché! Disons que, quitte à ce qu'il chahute avec des garçons, autant que ça reste dans la famille. Déclara la jeune elfe avec un large sourire.

Lily eu un rire léger qui ne dura qu'un bref instant.

-Je vois... Drôle de ménage que vous faites mon fils et toi!

Ginny lui offrit un sourire rayonnant, ravi que la mère de son compagnon autoproclamé l'apprécie. Ginny avait décidé un beau matin, après avoir écumé la plupart des mâles dryades du clan, que Harry serait son compagnon. Ce dernier n'avait que peu protesté, la jeune dryade étant devenue avec le temps une magnifique jeune fille au caractère bien trempé et ils s'entendaient toujours très bien.

Mais Harry, ayant un caractère non moins fort que celui de sa compagne, avait rapidement mit les choses au clair en lui expliquant que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était son « compagnon » qu'il arrêterait d'aller _s'amuser_ avec ses frères aînés -excepté Ron qui n'était **que** son meilleur ami. Il n'était pas exclusif, et ne tenait pas à se lier pour le moment.

Heureusement Ginny avait fort bien pris la chose en lui expliquant qu'il n'y avait pas de problème à condition qu'elle garde le droit de _« chahuter »_ de son côté avec ses copines dryades les soirs d'ennuis. Harry n'y avait pas vu d'inconvénients, et il avait accepté en demandant discrètement s'il ne pouvait pas venir jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps; ce à quoi Ginny avait répondit que c'était d'accord uniquement si elle pouvait de son côté le regarder se faire _« chahuter »_ par ses frères. Ces derniers étaient d'accord mais Harry, avec un reste de pudeur, refusa et dû oublier son projet de voyeurisme sadique.

Sauf qu'Harry était aussi l'un des meilleurs dans la catégorie des gens ayant l'art de s'attirer des ennuis -Ron n'était pas très loin derrière- et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se faire faire prisonnier par les elfes ramollis du bulbe qu'étaient les silvestres! Et qui c'est qui devait réparer les dégâts? C'étaient elles!

Ginny et Lily soupirèrent de concert. Décidément, c'était toujours les femmes qui devaient arranger les choses, les garçons ayant un peu tendance à foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis -et en fermant les yeux en plus! Surtout des têtes brûlées comme Ron et Harry!

-Bien, je pense qu'il serait préférable pour nous d'aller nous coucher. Les journées à venir, risques d'être longues, traverser Malkouth n'est pas une mince affaire. Fit Lily en passant une main nerveuse dans ses courts cheveux d'un roux sombre oscillant entre le rouge et le brun cuivré.

Ginny hocha la tête, faisant bouger ses cheveux roux clairs. Ils tiraient presque blond vénitien au soleil. Un bel orange clair et lumineux avec de beau reflet doré. Les cheveux de Ron avaient une couleur proche de la sienne, juste un peu plus roux. Une des injustices de Dame nature était que son nez et ses joues étaient couverts de taches de son alors que Ron, comme Lily Evans, n'en avait pas, leurs peaux étant d'un blanc lumineux uniforme, bien que le teint de Ron soit légèrement plus halé.

Ginny quitta la salle et parcourut quelques galeries avant d'arriver dans une clairière intérieure. C'était de petites clairières protégées par les montagnes et inaccessibles si on ne passait pas par les galeries. Complètement impossible à atteindre par la voie des airs à cause des vents violents qui parcouraient en permanence le ciel de Malkouth, ces clairières rocheuses étaient rares. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à traverser la petite place et à monter dans les grottes où étaient situés les appartements de sa famille.

Alors qu'elle pensait à la journée qui s'annonçait, ses pensées dérivèrent sur son frère Ron.

Ron, selon la rumeur, était encore vierge à dix-sept lunes -rumeur grandement répandue par les soins des jumeaux Weasley. Chez les dryades, le sexe était quelque chose de commun et un moyen comme un autre de se décontracter. Il n'était pas rare que les enfants ne soient plus vierges dès leurs treize lunes. Il y avait des règles, bien entendu, et il était inconcevable pour un elfe de ne pas avoir un partenaire entièrement consentant. Les rares cas de viol qui avait eu lieu dans la communauté, à peine quelques-uns uns en plus d'un millier d'années, avaient été sévèrement punis par le bannissement du coupable. A Malkouth, cela équivalait à une sentence de mort.

Il en était de même pour ceux qui prenaient leur partenaire trop jeune, mais grâce aux dieux, ce genre de dérive n'avait que très peu court chez les dryades et était perçu comme des perversions typiquement humaines.

Ron et Ginny estimaient être relativement objective, était un joli garçon. Tous ces frères étaient attirants, mais Ron avait un petit quelque chose de maladroit et innocent dans le visage et dans ces gestes qui était tout bonnement craquant, alors pourquoi diable serait-il vierge? Il était peu probable qu'il peine à trouver des amants ou amantes -même Percy en avait trouvé dés sa quinzième lunes malgré son insupportable caractère- et Ginny se demandait si se n'était pas plutôt Ron qui refusait les aventures.

_« Aucune chance qu'il ne me dise quoi que se soit_, soupira t'elle mentalement, _alors l'unique alternative était d'aller voir mes diaboliques jumeaux de frères pour en savoir plus... »_

Elle se pressa de rejoindre les grottes les plus hautes et entra sans prévenir dans la chambre des jumeaux qu'elle trouva... en train de « s'occuper » joyeusement de deux très jeunes dryades qui rougirent furieusement lorsqu'elles reconnurent la redoutable Ginny Weasley. Celle-ci posa son regard bleu électrique sur les deux jeunes rousses pâles avec une moue sarcastique avant de reporter son attention sur ces deux frères. Ces derniers ne paraissaient pas plus dérangés que ça par l'arrivée inopinée de leur sœur dans leur chambre et ne prirent même pas la peine demander à leurs jeunes compagnes de se couvrir.

-Fred, George, vous m'excuserez de vous déranger en pleines _activités_ mais j'ai à vous parler _**maintenant**_

Les jumeaux grimacèrent en une parfaite synchronie et demandèrent poliment aux deux jeunesses de repasser plus tard.

-Gin, franchement, tu n'as pas honte d'utiliser la voix sur tes frères? Gémirent-ils en cœur lorsqu'elles furent parties.

Ginny, qui avait utilisé ses talents de Vestales pour obliger les jumeaux à faire partirent leurs compagnes de jeux, se contenta d'un sourire condescendant. Un peu d'entraînement ne faisait de mal à personne non?

-Je n'avais pas le temps te tergiverser avec vous pendant des heures j'ai donc accéléré le processus. Il faut qu'on parle.

-Et quel est le sujet dont tu tenais à parler si immédiatement sœurette?

-Premièrement, je vous annonce que demain dès l'aube vous partez avec moi pour récupérer Harry chez les silvestres.

-Intéressant!

-Deuxièmement, je veux parler de Ron.

-Ron? Firent les jumeaux passablement surpris par le sujet de préoccupation de leur jeune sœur.

-C'est moi ou il y a de l'écho? Ironisa Ginny. Oui Ron! Je voulais savoir si la rumeur que vous avez lancé est vraie?

-Laquelle? Demanda George.

-Parce que, enfin tu sais on en a lancé tellement... continua Fred avec un sourire rêveur.

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Le sujet serait à approfondir mais il lui faudrait laisser ça à une autre fois.

-Je parle de celle sur la virginité de Ron!

Les jumeaux eurent l'air surpris.

-Pourquoi diable cela t'intéresse t'il ? Demandèrent-ils méfiants.

Ginny roula des yeux.

-Rien de pervers, rassurez-vous! C'est juste que d'un, cela me paraît vraiment très bizarre, et de deux je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose pour la mission, on ne sait jamais après tout. Alors?

-Qu'est ce qu'on a en échange?

Ginny sembla réfléchir deux minutes puis un sourire victorieux apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Je trouve le moyen de vous caser une soirée entière avec Harry frais et dispo pour tous vos fantasmes.

-Vendu! Firent aussitôt les jumeaux avec un enthousiasme qui fit sourire leur sœur.

Harry avait beaucoup de talents, et son entente avec les jumeaux ne se situait pas _uniquement_ au niveau de l'amitié.

-Alors? Demanda t'elle, impatiente.

Les jumeaux eurent un sourire.

-Et bien, en fait, aussi bizarre... commença Fred

-Voir anormal! Intervint George.

-Que cela puisse paraître, notre petit Ron est vraiment vierge!

-Comment pouvez vous le savoir? Demanda Ginny intriguée.

Ils eurent un sourire complice.

-C'est pas le genre de truc qu'apprennent les Vestales! Ironisa George.

-En fait il s'agit d'un rituel de connaissances. Il permet d'obtenir une information en échange de quelque chose.

-Et qu'avez vous donné ? Interrogea Ginny suspicieuse.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi on c'est soudainement coupé les cheveux? Fit malicieusement Fred.

-Et tout ce que vous avez trouvé à demander avec un rituel aussi puissant est de savoir si votre petit frère est vierge! N'importe quoi! Gémit Ginny qui commençait à sérieusement douter de la santé mentale de ses deux frères.

-Eh! On se posait la question depuis super longtemps!

-C'est vrai! Renchérit George. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'à dix-sept lunes il n'a jamais connu les plaisirs de la chair?

Ginny fit la moue.

-A vrai dire... si. En fait je trouve ça dingue! Comment diable fait-il! Ce n'est pas comme s'il manquait de prétendants en plus...

Les jumeaux ricanèrent.

-Pour ce qu'on en sait, le problème est qu'il n'est pas attiré par les gens qui ont les cheveux roux...

Ginny eut l'air horrifié.

-Mon Dieu pas Harry!

Les jumeaux grimacèrent.

-Ca va pas non!

-Pense un peu aux images mentales!

-...

-Nan pas Harry! Dit Fred dés qu'il fut remit. Mais disons qu'il n'a jamais été attiré par personne. Personne! Alors on suppose qu'il préfère autre chose.

-Raison de plus pour m'inquiéter...

Les jumeaux froncèrent les sourcils.

-Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec la mission.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon Dieu on va chez les silvestres les mecs! Les rois de la débauche, de la luxure, du sexe dans les couloirs, de...

Mais Ginny s'interrompit lorsqu'elle aperçut la mine rêveuse et perverse de ses frangins.

-Oh vous! Rugit-elle. Remballez vos fantasmes et écoutez! Si Ron est vierge, et qu'il se retrouve soudainement dans un couloir avec un elfe silvestres _très_ affectueux...

-Cool... firent les jumeaux les yeux rêveurs.

_« Désespérant! »_ pensa la rouquine. _« S'ils n'étaient pas mes frères, et deux excellents invoqueurs je les laisserais là sans plus essayer d'en tirer quoi que se soit! »_

-Le problème est que si Ron est vierge, et qu'il venait à avoir une _relation_ avec un sylvestre, il risque de créer un lien avec lui! Vous savez comment c'est avec le premier...

-En gros on doit faire en sorte que Ron ne termine pas dans le lit -ou n'importe quel autre endroit d'ailleurs- d'un silvestre.

Ginny hocha la tête.

-Mais par contre, pas de problème si c'est nous? Demanda innocemment Fred.

La rouquine soupira.

-Pas de problème, oui. Dit Ginny. Mais s'il vous plait, on est pas du tout là pour ça! Il s'agit de nos ennemis je vous rappelle!

-On sait sœurette, on plaisantait! On fera passer le message aux autres membres de l'équipe. Qui sont-ils?

-Bill et Charlie.

-Oh, on reste en famille.

-C'est plus fiable. Répondit calmement Ginny. Il est temps de dormir, pour vous comme pour moi, les journées à venir vont être rudes. Donc, acheva t'elle en pointant un index menaçant sur ces frères, pas de galipettes ce soir même si les charmantes dryades de tout à l'heure -plus jeune que moi d'ailleurs les garçons...- repassent ok?

Résignés, les jumeaux ne purent qu'acquiescer.

-Bien. Sourit Ginny en quittant la chambre de ses frères. Une bonne chose de faite!

Silencieuse et discrète, elle se dirigea vers sa propre chambre sans être incommodée par l'obscurité totale. Elle croisa quelques amis en chemin qui la saluèrent chaleureusement en lui souhaitant bonne chance.

Une fois qu'elle eut rejoint sa chambre, elle prépara ces affaires pour le long voyage du lendemain, avant de s'étendre sur sa couche. Ginny resta un long moment à contempler le plafond de sa chambre cette nuit là, écoutant le souffle des vents puissants de Malkouth, se demandant pourquoi elle avait un si étrange pressentiment depuis que l'ordre de mission avait été donné.

Un étrange sentiment l'étreignait, entre amertume et douceur. De la nostalgie. De la nostalgie pour ce _charki _qu'elle allait quitter, comme s'il allait s'écouler beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne revoie son foyer. Elle se demanda ce que ça signifiait, et s'endormit sans trouver la réponse.

* * *

**voilà! End of the chapitre :) **

**Alors quelques précision avant que les reviews furieuses pleine de « Qu'est ce que c'est que ce Harry/Ginny?? » débarquent ;) :**

**-OUI cette fic est un Draco/Harry, seulement, ils ne se tomberons pas de sitôt dans les bras parce que ce n'est pas l'unique centre d'intéret de la fic et qu'ils sont loins d'être amis-amis pour le moment!**

**-NON, désolé, Harry n'est pas un innocent petit puceau qui va sombrer sous le charme du libidineux Draco! Harry a une vie sexuelle bien remplit et une grande liberté!**

**-Draco ne sera ****pas** **le premier amour de Harry! Harry a une vie avant Drago, et a aimé/aime d'autres personnes!! Désolée pour tout ceux que ça dérangent!**

**Sinon, j'attends tout de même avec impatience vos avis sur ce chapitre! Même si on n'y voit que des dryades... **

**Prochain chapitre, on est de retour chez les silvestres avec nos prisonniers :)**

**Merci d'avoir lu!**

**(Une review pour le moral de l'auteur?)**


End file.
